Fallout New Vegas: Rise of a Nation
by coastierks
Summary: After learning that the NCR is under siege and the Western Brotherhood is all but extinct, the Lone Wanderer Marcus Lincoln, and his fiancée Sarah Lyons, head out west to investigate. Soon Marcus will be tested like never before, and he will be forced to make choices that will determine the fate of the Mojave and the entire West Coast. Sequel to Fallout: Rise of the Lone Wanderer.
1. Rising Threat

Fallout New Vegas: Rise of a Nation

Rising Threat

 **Note: Well, I'm back! After a couple of weeks I started going through withdrawal, so I started my second book in my Fallout series. For those of you who have followed me from my previous book, Fallout: Rise of the Lone Wanderer, welcome back and thank you. I hope I will be able to entertain you as much as I did with the last story. For those of you just joining us, I STRONGLY recommend you read my first story before starting this one. Anyway, let's get on with it...**

* * *

 **MegaVault City, The Capital Union. March, 2280….**

"Once the Master was dead and his Vault destroyed, your great-grandfather, and I were the only ones left standing." Lenny, the mysterious ghoul from out west, somberly recounted. "After we'd buried our dead comrades, Thomas headed back to Vault 13, and that's when the Overseer gave him the devastating news."

Sitting across from him on the picnic bench was Marcus Lincoln, aka The Lone Wanderer. The twenty-one year old who had saved the Capital Wasteland from the Enclave and the scourge of the Pitt, hung on Lenny's every word as the ghoul recounted his adventures with Marcus' great-grandfather: the Vault Dweller. Based on what little he knew already, Marcus was able to guess the next part of the story. "That he was being exiled."

Lenny took a sip from his water. "Yeah, that's right." The bitterness was clearly in his voice. "After everything he'd done for them, that bastard threw him out like he was a stray dog!" The ghoul took another drink. "Your great-grandfather was the greatest hero I'd ever met. I was honored to have tagged along with him."

Marcus took a moment to look at his two children, Max and Marie, sitting at the other picnic table with Clover. Marie, who Marcus had rescued from the Pitt two years ago, was quietly eating her punga fruit. Clover on the other hand, was struggling to feed Max – the son she'd had with Marcus. Though he would never use the word accident to describe his son, Max was by no means planned. Clover had gotten pregnant during their brief time together roaming the Wasteland, and since the Unity War, the two parents, (though no longer romantically involved) were determined to make a life for their son. "So what happened to him after that?"

"Well, he made his way back to Shady Sands, fell in love with Tandi, founded the NCR and the rest is, well…. history."

Marcus took a swig of his beer. "Well, I appreciate you taking the time to tell me all of that, Lenny. I don't know a whole lot about my family so…. thank you. But you said that the NCR is in trouble. How? Are they under attack?"

Lenny snorted. "That's _one_ of their problems. Ten years ago the NCR decided to expand east into the Mojave Desert inside of what was once called Nevada. At most they expected to find just a few scattered settlements…. but instead, they found the city of New Vegas."

Charon, who was sitting next to Marcus, tilted his head to the side. "New Vegas. You mean Las Vegas?"

Lenny nodded. "One and the same. Both the city and the Mojave were practically un-touched by the nukes of the Great War. In fact, New Vegas is lite up and operating as if nothing had ever happened."

"How is that even possible?" Marcus asked.

"Apparently a man named House had a fancy missile defense system built around the city before The Great War. It knocked out most of the nukes heading for the Mojave before they could hit, so unlike the rest of the country, it has little to no radiation at all."

A chuckle escaped from Charon. "Hold on, the man's name is House? What is he, morbidly obese or something?"

Lenny couldn't help but smile at the joke. "No. His real name is Robert Edwin House."

Moira's avatar suddenly appeared on Marcus' PIPBOY, and the AI looked so excited she was about to burst. "Not _the_ Robert Edwin House?! The founder and CEO of Robco Industries?"

Lenny, who was clearly surprised by the AI, gave a nervous nodded. "That's him. His genius saved New Vegas, and he's been running it ever since."

Sarah Lyons, who was sitting on Marcus' right side, had remained silent as Lenny told his story. It was clear to Lenny almost as soon as he'd sat down that she and Marcus were together, based on how close they were sitting, and how they acted around each other. Sarah and Marcus had been fighting side-by-side almost since that day they'd met in the ruins of the Capital near GNR studios. Together they had defeated the Enclave, forced the Super Mutants to live in peace with the humans, completed the Anchorage simulator, rescued and adopted Marie, and won the Unity War. Though it took them both a while for them to admit their feelings, looking back, they were smitten with each other since the battle of GNR. "Hold on. You just said this Robert House built the missile defense system _before_ the war. So how can he still be alive?"

"If there's no radiation in the city then he can't be a ghoul." Marcus surmised.

"That's just it – nobody's seen him in over two-hundred years. He runs New Vegas from the tower of his casino, the Lucky 38. Three tribes, well, now they call themselves Families, run the day to day operations in the city, and it's all being guarded by House's private army of securitrons. There's been a lot of rumors of how he survived. Some claim he intentionally turned himself into a ghoul, others think he's being kept alive with machines….Hu, some people think he's immortal – like a vampire or something."

The mention of the robot army caused both Marcus and Sarah to visibly tense. "So is the NCR at war with House?" Marcus asked.

"For now, no…. although it's no secret the NCR would love to annex New Vegas for itself. But that's not the biggest prize the Mojave has to offer. Have any of you ever heard of Hoover Dam?"

All three companions nodded. "Like New Vegas, Hoover Dam remained largely intact after the war and it's capable of producing enough electricity to power not only the Mojave, but most of the NCR."

Marcus was beginning to understand. "So whoever controls the Dam, controls pretty much the entire Southwest?"

Lenny nodded. "You got it. Hu, you're just as sharp as your great-grandfather was. The treaty the NCR signed with House gave the Republic control of the Dam, but in return 5% of the power must go to New Vegas, and the NCR recognizes that it has no jurisdiction over the city."

Charon finished off his beer. "Something tells me things didn't end with a pretty pink bow on it."

A sigh escaped from Lenny. "No. What the NCR didn't realize was that a great evil was gathering on the other side of the Colorado River; ready to swallow everything in it's path. An army of slaves which had conquered all of the land that was once Arizona, and now believes it is destined to extend it's territory to the Pacific Ocean. Caesar's Legion."

Marcus' eyebrows went up, and he couldn't hide the smirk on his face. "Wait a minute…. you mean like _Julius_ Caesar from the Roman Empire?"

"His real name is Edward Sallow, and believe it or not, he was a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse."

That revelation got Marcus' attention, and Lenny must have seen it in his eyes. "He was a member of the organization around the same time as your mother and father. About thirty-five years ago he led an expedition into Arizona to study the local tribes. No one knows for sure what happened there, but before long he and his followers began subjugating the local tribes one by one. Apparently, he was inspired by the stories of Caesar and the Roman Empire, and decided to rebuild his society in their image." Lenny's expression suddenly turned dark. "And just like the Romans of old, they are ruthless and power hungry. Any tribe that refuses to join them are conquered, and those that fight them are crucified or burned alive. Women are second class citizens and have no rights. Caesar has forbidden his people to use technology or modern medicine, and they instead live what he calls "pure" lives."

Charon shook his head, and could not contain his amusement. "So a bunch of guys dressed up like frat boys at a toga party, armed with swords and spears, are trying to take over Nevada?"

Lenny's expression remained deadly serious. "Those _frat boys_ as you call them conquered eighty-six tribes in four states. They will use self-repeating rifles and pistols in addition to their spears and swords, but what they lack in fire power they make up for with numbers." The ghoul leaned in closer. "And their fanaticism to their leader is without match."

A shutter went through the three companions. Caesar's Legion sounded too much like Ashur's Pitt army. Lenny took a drink of water and continued. "The NCR was caught by surprise, and nearly lost the Dam if not for their Rangers and First Recon Snipers….and a pretty bat-shit crazy plan at Boulder City. Caesar and his Legion retreated across the Colorado, and the NCR retook the Dam and dug in. That was nearly five years ago. The war has become a stalemate; neither side being able to overtake the other."

Marcus took a wary deep breath, as he could see where this conversation was heading. "So, you want us to head out west and help the NCR defeat the Legion?"

Lenny cringed. "Defeating the Legion is just _one_ problem facing the NCR. The truth is, kid, I've been a citizen of the Republic since it was founded….and I don't recognize it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Lenny stared down at the table in front of him. "Since your father left all those years ago, the NCR's been acting in ways that, well, frankly….go against what your family stood for. Tandi, Thomas, Maximillian, they _invited_ settlements and tribes to join the Republic, they never forced them to. Our newest President Kimbell is determined to annex all of the Mojave…. whether the people there want him to or not. Don't get me wrong, they're not nearly as brutal as Caesar's Legion, and when they first arrived, most of the people welcomed the NCR. But this war with Caesar has gone on for too long, and it's draining the country of treasure and men. People back home are starting to wonder why they're sending their sons and daughters off to die for land that isn't even theirs. But Kimbell just keeps doubling down; turning this into a war of attrition."

Charon sat back and sighed. "Sounds like Vietnam."

Lenny nodded in agreement. "Exactly…only unlike the Viet Cong, Caesar will not stop if he takes the Dam. He and his Legion will overrun the entire Southwest, and then he'll move on the NCR itself."

Frustration was evident on Sarah's face. "It sounds to me like this is a war the NCR _has_ to win. So why are the people back home questioning it."

Charon provided the answer. "Because there is no such thing as a good, _long_ war." He looked around at the faces staring at him. "Zen Tzu, the Art of War."

Lenny pointed at his fellow ghoul. "Exactly! Don't miss understand me, the people of the NCR don't want to lose to Caesar, far from it. They want to win! But wars are not won by killing your enemy, it's won by breaking his will to fight. If body counts alone determined the victor, then the North would've lost the American Civil War, and America would've won Vietnam. Now Caesar doesn't care how many troops he losses, and his men live off the land, so he's not losing much in terms of money and treasure. But the NCR," he shook his head, "Just like America in Vietnam, no matter how noble the cause, the NCR cannot win a war of attrition."

Marcus was beginning to see the problem. "If this Caesar wants to take New Vegas, then why don't House and the NCR team up to fight him?"

Lenny let out a bitter chuckle. "Because House views the NCR as just as much of a threat to his power as the Legion, and he has no problem sitting back and watching them bleed each other dry."

Silence was all there was between the four people for a few moments. Marcus ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did the NCR send troops into the Mojave in the first place? You said it yourself they thought there would be nothing but desert and a few settlements."

Once again, Lenny's eyes fell on the table in front of him. "It was….out of necessity. There's something else I haven't told you, and I believe this, not the war with the Legion, was the beginning of the NCR's decline. About fifteen years ago the Brotherhood of Steel and NCR, who had been allies since the founding of the Republic…. went to war against each other."

"WHAT!" Everyone blurted out in unison.

Lenny gave a solemn nod. "It's true. No ones' sure why the damn war started in the first place…. something about a disagreement over technology. The war raged all over California and later the Mojave, and the Brotherhood inflicted enormous casualties on the NCR…. but the Republic had them outnumbered more than a hundred to one, and eventually the Brotherhood was overrun."

Panic filled Sarah's eyes. "Are you telling me that the entire Western Brotherhood…. Lost Hills – everything….is gone?"

Lenny swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, but yes. Lost Hills fell ten years ago, along with all of the Brotherhood's outposts. The Knights that are left retreated underground into bunkers and abandoned subway tunnels. They're still holding out, but without reinforcements and relief…. it's only a matter of time until the NCR wipes them out."

Marcus closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. "So the NCR needed resources because of its war with the Brotherhood."

Lenny did not respond, and once again there was silence between the four of them; the only sounds heard were the laughter of Max and Marie on the other side of the park. Lenny leaned forward, and his eyes were filled with fear and pleading. "Now you see why I _had_ to find you! Ever since your family left, everything they have built, everything they fought for, is being torn apart! I believe _you_ are the only one who can stop this madness and save the NCR!"

Sarah was enraged. " _Save the NCR!_ They all but annihilated our entire order, and you want us to _save_ them!" She practically shot up from the picnic table. "We have to go to the Citadel and report this to my father. Now!" Before anyone could speak, she stormed off across the park and quickly scooped up Marie.

Marcus sighed and turned back to Lenny. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I uh, heard there was a new hotel opening up in this town. I'll be there if you want to talk some more."

Marcus shook his hand. "I will. Thank you again."

* * *

Despite the distressing news, Elder Lyons had decided to call a meeting of the Brotherhood's command staff after the Unity Day parade and celebrations. It was the first birthday of the new nation, and everyone in the Capital Union was expected to attend the events – especially Marcus and Sarah, whom most people had dubbed "The nation's parents." The first scheduled event was a memorial service at the newly restored Arlington National Cemetery, where many of the dead from the Unity War were buried. Both Marcus and Sarah were dressed in their black Brotherhood of Steel officer's uniforms, adorned with all of their medals and citations. Hundreds of people attended the solemn ceremony, and nearly all of them knew someone who was laid to rest in the hallowed ground. Neither Marcus or Sarah gave a speech. Instead they laid a wreath at the tomb of the Unknown Soldiers, which had been expanded to include the Unity War, since the lack of DNA testing facilities had made it impossible to identify all of the dead.

The next and most anticipated event was the parade. It was without a doubt the biggest celebration the Capital had seen in two centuries. Thousands of people lined the parade route, which extended from the Anchorage War Memorial (to honor the war dead of the past), down the banks of the Potomac to the Lincoln Memorial, ending up on the other side of the Mall to the Capital Building. Both Marcus and Sarah were declared the Grand Marshalls of the Parade, and they were riding in the back of an old world convertible which the Scribe's had restored for this occasion. Even though the two lovers hated all of the attention, they smiled and waved at the adorning crowd, as ticker tape filled the sky. Every faction who fought in the Unity war was represented in the parade march, beginning with the Capital Militia. Dressed in their dark blue armor and caring M4 carbines, the newly formed citizen militia represented all of the Wastelanders who volunteered during the Unity War, though most of them were positioned along the parade route to provide security. Next were the Regulators, the Union's lawmen and they were dressed in their familiar duster and hats, but just like the militia, many of them were in plain cloths milling about in the crowd, looking for any signs of trouble.

Next was the Brotherhood, and the sight of dozens of Knights marching in shinning power armor made everyone cheer louder. The addition of a few captured armored vehicles and technicals from the Unity War only added to the pageantry. Behind the BOS contingent were the ghouls and Super Mutants, now known as Meta-humans. Leading them was Fawkes, the kind hearted Meta-human who helped Marcus defeat the Enclave and the Pitt army.

Next were the veterans from MegaVault City. Many of the original Vaultees were wearing their old 101 jumpsuits, but most were in regular cloths. Leading them were Lucas Simms, the city's first mayor, and his Lieutenant mayor Herman Gomez; the last Overseer of Vault 101. Behind them were the representatives of Rivet City led by Harkness, the city's representative on the Council. Normally his wife Athena Hill would be by his side, but she and her snipers were in concealed positions in building along the parade route, keeping a watch full eye on everyone. Next were the ex-slaves from the Temple of the Union, led by their new leader, Clover. In the front of the group was a large banner which read: "Until every slave is free."

The final contingent was Reilly's Rangers, and leading the now two dozen strong organization was the original four members and Charon. Though the Council had requested that the Ranger's march in formation, Reilly boldly stated quote: "that was not their style", and instead they walked casually down the parade route in their olive-green combat armor; waving and shaking hands with the crowd.

As they slowly made their way towards the Capital Building, Marcus marveled at what the Mall looked like, compared to two years ago when it was a battlefield. The trenches and bunkers that once occupied the Mall's center were now torn down and filled in, and irrigation to clean the soil had already begun. The Washington Monument, which had been destroyed by mothership Zeta's deathray was being rebuilt, though many of them wondered if they would be alive to see it completed. The roads they were traveling on were covered and blocked off by tons of rubble just a year ago, and now they were completely clear. Sarah and Marcus understood why it was so important that they attend the celebrations. They were a testament to what people in the Capital Union could do when they worked together.

Once the parade was finished, the ruling Council and dignitaries gathered on the steps of the Capital. The first to speak was the current Chancellor of the Council, Elder Lyons. There were a few more speeches after him, but the last and most anticipated speaker was Marcus Lincoln. After he was introduced, the crowd erupted in cheers and clapping, and Marcus took a deep breath before stealing a kiss from Sarah and approached the podium. After thanking all of those in attendance, Marcus began his speech.

"Two years ago to the day on this sacred ground, a great battle was joined. It was a battle that would ultimately decide the future of this piece of irradiated dirt we called home. Many of you here today stood on the ramparts," He pointed past the crowd towards the spot of the Washington Monument, "and many of you bare the scares from that day. You stood together – not as Brotherhood Knights, or Vaultees, or Regulators, or Rangers, or mutants…. but as free men and women. You stood shoulder to shoulder out gunned, and outnumbered nearly four to one." He paused and looked out among the crowd. "Why? Why did you do it? You did it because you would not bow before a tyrant. You did it because you were determined to see that your children, whom you'd left behind at home, would grow up free and not slaves. Most of all, you did it because of faith and belief. Belief that our cause was right and just, and that there is a profound and moral difference, between the use of force for liberation and the use of force for conquest. You all knew there were somethings worth dying for. Liberty. Freedom. Your children's future – these are things worth fighting and laying down your life for. This was something our enemies from the Pitt did not understand….and their ignorance lead to their downfall."

Cheers and clapping rose up from the crowd, and once it had died down, Marcus continued. "Since that day, great things have been achieved. A new unified government and constitution, granting freedom and equality under the law for all, was adopted. Rebuilding and recovery efforts are on schedule, and the first radiation free crop has been harvested."

More clapping and cheers from the crowd, and Marcus spotted Jericho and Butch in the front row. Both of them were dressed in what appeared to be very expensive suits, and they both raised a glass of purified water in a toast to the Lone Wanderer.

"Here on this hallowed ground, where all of the Capital's factions held together, let us make a vow to our dead. Let us show them by our actions, that we understand what they died for. Strengthened by their courage, heartened by their value and born by their memory, let us continue to stand for the ideals for which they lived, and died for. My God bless you, and my God bless the Union. Thank you."

* * *

 **The Citadel….**

It wasn't until later that evening, after the parades and ceremonies commemorating Unity Day were over, that the Brotherhood command staff met in the Grand Hall to discuss the situation out west. In attendance were Elder Lyons, Star Paladin Cross, Paladin McGraw, Paladin Gunny, Head Scribe Rothchild, Sentinel Sarah Lyons, and though he was retired, Marcus Lincoln. Most of them, including Elder Lyons, were still adorned in full dress uniform when the meeting began.

"Upon my request," Lyons began, "our friends from the Zetian mothership positioned themselves over the west coast, and visually scanned known Brotherhood outposts in the region." The Elder hung his head. "I'm afraid it has confirmed what we all feared. Every Brotherhood outpost, including Lost Hills, is either abandoned, destroyed, or being occupied by NCR troops. The mothership also listened for any Brotherhood radio traffic," his voice nearly cracked, "and there was nothing."

It seemed as though the air was sucked out of the room as the command staff contemplated what they had just heard. The silence was broken when Cross slammed her fist down on the table. "Well if the NCR is at war with our brothers, then I say they are at war with us!"

A roar erupted from the table, signaling that the rest of those in attendance agreed with the Star Paladin. Paladin McGraw stood up. "I move that we request a special session of the Council, and that they declare a state of war with the New California Republic."

Another roar rose from the table. Sarah, who was sitting next to Marcus, nodded and curled her lips back in what resembled a snarl. Marcus sat in silence and shifted uncomfortably.

Elder Lyons raised his left hand, indicating for silence. "I have already spoken to the Council, and they have determined that since the NCR has not threatened the Union itself, they will not issue a declaration of war."

Chaos now erupted inside the Grand Hall, as everyone began yelling and shouting at once. Sarah shot out of her seat. "We don't need the Council! We'll gather our forces and head west without their approval!"

The Paladin's voiced agreement, while Rothchild and Marcus said nothing. Lyons gave his daughter a stern look. "Sarah, you know that the Union's Constitution which we signed last year, states that only the Council can declare war. If we defy them it will be considered mutiny, and we will be forced to withdraw from the Union; which could lead to civil war."

The pandemonium was quickly replaced with dead silence, but Sarah would not be moved. "Father, you are the current Chancellor, if you plead our case to the rest of the Council…."

"I have already explained the situation to them at length. The truth is…. I am in agreement with them."

Looks of shock and hung jaws filled the room. Sarah was barely able to speak. "Father how could…. why would you…."

"Need I remind you that we are still recovering from the Unity War." The Elder's voice now took on a stern tone. "The repairs to the Citadel are not yet complete. Rivet City is still in shambles, and the Capital Militia barely has enough trained troops to guard the Union's borders."

Sarah was about to speak, but Owyn continued. "Would you like for me to tell you how many troops the NCR currently has?"

Sarah and the rest of the command staff stayed silent. "Our current estimates are that the NCR has a standing force of over ten-thousand troops."

The command staff responded with groans and at least one low whistle. "Paladin Gunny, how many Brotherhood soldiers are ready for combat?"

Gunny had to swallow since his throat had gone dry. "Just under three-hundred, Elder."

Owyn nodded. "And how many of them are Initiates?"

A sigh escaped from the Paladin as he hung his head. "Half."

Lyons stood silent for a moment, as he let the information sink in. "If we go charging off to war against an enemy of that size, an enemy that has all but wiped out the Western Brotherhood, then all we will accomplish is sharing their fate."

"So then….we do nothing?" Rothchild asked.

Lyons shook his head. "I did not say that. We will help our brothers anyway we can, but only _after_ get more information. We have no idea how many survivors there are, nor do we know _where_ they are. We also have no idea of the current political environment inside the NCR. This ghoul, Lenny, indicates that many of the citizens are war warry, and if that is true, then there is the possibility for us to reach a peaceful solution to this crisis."

Cross was visibly trying to control her emotions as she spoke. "With all respects, Elder, but I do not believe a peaceful solution is possible! From what this Lenny has told us, the NCR is not the same country we left over twenty years ago. They seem hell bent on expansionism, and seem all too eager to use violence to settle disputes."

"That is one of the many questions we must answer before we can act. We will send a small team to the Mojave to assess the situation there, and make contact with the survivors of the Western Brotherhood. If a peace accord with the NCR is impossible, then we will provide our brothers with any assistance we can – including evacuating them here to the Union if necessary."

Marcus, who had been silent for meeting, finally spoke up. "We can't forget about this Caesar and his Legion. From what we've heard, he's just as much of a power hungry tyrant as Ashur, if not worse. Lenny told us the story about what Caesar did to the general of his armies after their defeat at Hoover Damn. He had the man doused with oil and birch wood, set him on fire, then threw him into the Grand Cannon."

"I agree." Owyn responded. "This will be a perilous journey for whoever makes it." He turned and looked directly at the Lone Wanderer. "Marcus, you have done more for us then any man alive, and we have no right to ask more from you."

Marcus tensed in his seat, and he suspected that a "but" was coming.

"But, I am asking you to make the journey out west. In addition to your resourcefulness in situation like this, your connection to the NCR might be the key to securing a cease-fire, which will allow our remaining brothers a chance to recover from this war. You of course have the right to decline, in which case we will send someone else. All though, I believe the mission would have a far better chance of succeeding with you. But if you agree to this, you will be reinstated into the Brotherhood of Steel at the rank of Star Paladin."

Marcus' eyes shot wide open. Star Paladin was the third highest rank in the Brotherhood, and it was unusual for more than one person to hold the rank at a given time. Despite this, he was more than apprehensive about taking on this assignment, and when he looked to Sarah she too, had a look of dread on her face. "I'm honored, Elder but I have responsibilities here. I have children," his eyes met Sarah's, "a family that needs me."

The Elder nodded. "I understand this is a difficult decision Marcus, and you by no means have to give us an answer now. Take some time to think about it, and I promise you, should you decide to accept this mission, the Brotherhood will look after your family."

Marcus only responded with a nod….as he suddenly felt a huge weight on his shoulders.

* * *

Later that night, as fireworks lite up the sky, Marcus stood alone on the front porch of his home in MegaVault City that he shared with Sarah and Marie. They had long moved out of the rusted shack Lucas Simms had given him after he'd stopped the Megaton bomb from going off. Now they lived comfortably in the first home built from scratch in the new city. The design had the nickname "cookie cutter house", and had three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. Compared to what he had been living in during the years since leaving the Vault, the small suburban style home was a palace. He heard footsteps from behind, and without turning he knew it was Sarah.

"Clover and Max passed out on the couch, and Marie was so tired she curled up with them."

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle as the image came into his mind. Even though Clover and Max normally stayed at the Temple of the Union, they would from time to time sleep over; especially on special occasions. "I can't believe they can sleep through the fireworks."

Sarah responded with a shrug, and placed her hands on the railing. Marcus took a moment to admire the woman he loved, as he took in the magnificent sight of her in a low-cut blue night gown, and even with just the lighting from the fireworks he could tell she was wearing next to nothing underneath. "Come here." He beckoned.

Sarah smiled as she wrapped her arm around him, and placed her head on his shoulder. Marcus responded by placing his hand around her waist, and he could feel her skin through the thin fabric. He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sweet smell of her hair. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Sarah looked up at him, and their lips joined. Once they were separated, she looked into his brown eyes and let out a sigh. "You've decided, haven't you."

Marcus couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She knew him so well it was scary. "Yes."

Sarah stared back at him with her blue and green eyes. "And?"

Marcus sighed as he let go of her, and placed his hands on the railing. "When I left the Brotherhood, I swore I would never leave you, or Max, or Marie. I figured I'd done my time, and that someone else should carry on the fight." He turned around and crossed his arms as he leaned on the rail. "But when I think about everything we sacrificed…. all of the people that died so that we can have all of this….I just feel…."

"Guilty?"

Marcus nodded, and Sarah stepped up to him and pressed her body to his. "I feel the same way. Whenever I'm playing with Marie or…. you and I are lying together, safe and sound in our bed…. I remember that there are so many others buried at Arlington who will never know what any of this feels like."

A lump started to form in Marcus' throat as he thought about all of the people who had died, not just during the battle of the Mall, but since he'd left the Vault over three years ago. Hannibal Hamlin, Sydney, Sonora Cruz, Marcella, Kodiak, Glade, Gallows, Colvin, Dusk, Vargas, Tristen, Lucy West, his father James and….Amata. He gently took Sarah in his arms once again. "I know - I think about them, too. I also think about our children and their future….and how it can still be taken away from them if we're not careful. This Caesar…. he sounds as bad as Ashur, and like Ashur, he's not going to be content with taking the Mojave – or even California. I think once he's done conquering the west coast, he's going to eventually come knocking on our door….and by that time he'll be too powerful to stop."

Sarah gently caressed the right side of his face, and her fingers traced over the three faded scares he'd had since his escape from Paradise Falls. "So you're going?"

Marcus averted her eyes. "I feel I have no choice. Caesar has to be stopped. And….I have a more….personnel reason to go."

Sarah tilted her head to side and gave him a confused look.

"I know you're not exactly…. happy with the NCR right now….but I think Lenny's right. It's the nation my family founded, it's….it's all I have left of my father. It's my legacy and Max's, too. I have to try and save it, Sarah."

Sarah backed away from him as if she'd been shocked with electricity. "You….you want to _save_ the NCR! Those…. those _bastards_ who slaughtered our brothers…."

Marcus held his palms up. "Please, just hear me out! I want try and broker a cease-fire between the remnants of the Western Brotherhood and the NCR, that way we can unit our forces and take on the Legion together."

Sarah scoffed at the idea. "Do you really think you're going to just waltz in there and end a ten year conflict where the two sides hate each other?! The Western Brotherhood has no idea who you are, Marcus, and even though your last name is Lincoln, as far as the NCR is concerned you're just another Brotherhood soldier they'll need to shoot!"

"Well, that's why I'm not going to tell them I'm Brotherhood – not at first. Once I make contact with the Brotherhood, I'll go undercover inside the NCR and get in their good graces. When the time is right, I'll float the idea for a cease-fire."

Sarah rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Marcus, I appreciate your family's connection to the NCR, but you are Brotherhood and _that_ is the mission – to save _them!"_

For the first time during the conversation, Marcus' tone became angry. "I'm aware of where my loyalties lie, Sarah, I don't need _you_ to remind me of that!"

Sarah looked down and shook her head. "I'm….I'm sorry Marcus, I shouldn't have said that…."

Marcus, having regretted being angry with her, quickly closed the distance and took her in his arms. "No, no I'm….I'm sorry, too. Sarah, you know I would never choose anything or anyone over the Brotherhood. They're my family, _you_ are my family. If the NCR won't see reason, if they insist on being enemies of the Brotherhood then," he swallowed hard, "then they're my enemies, too. But we have to try." He let out a chuckle. "Hell if we can make peace with the Super Mutants here, then the NCR should be a piece of cake. And there is this Robert House in New Vegas. If the NCR doesn't want peace, then maybe he could help us."

Sarah shook her head. "He scares me almost as much as the Legion."

"From what Moira told me about him, he was the Albert Einstein of his time. The fact is he's the wild card in this fight, and his technology could tip the balance of power in the Mojave."

Sarah let out a sigh. "So many players involved in this. It's going to be hard to tell who we can trust."

Marcus shrugged. "Well we'll….wait….what do you mean _we_?"

Sarah gave him a coy smile. "What do you mean, what do I mean? I'm coming with you."

Marcus sighed and hung his head. "Sarah…."

She cut him off by placing her finger to his lips. "Hey! This is not up for debate. I told you a long time ago: where you go, _I_ go. And if you're going to the Mojave then so am I."

Marcus' jaw hardened. While her stubbornness was often attractive, it was at times a pain in the ass. "Sarah, what about Marie? If we don't come back, then that poor girl will be orphaned for a second time."

Sarah shuttered at the thought, but she would not be deterred. "It's like you said, we're doing this for her, and Max, and everyone else we love. The Brotherhood will take care of both of them, and we know we can rely on Clover to do the same. Besides," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you think I'm going to let you go off to be the big bad war hero, while I sit at home and play Susie homemaker?" She shook her head. "Not in a million years." A smirk appeared on her face. "Don't make me pull rank."

Marcus, having given up, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm still retired so technically I don't work for you anymore."

Sarah's eyebrows went up. "Oh really? Well then, I guess I'll just have to withhold sex."

Marcus shrugged. "Go ahead, my hand still works."

Sarah responded by playfully grabbing his hand and twisting. "I can….fix that!"

Once Marcus was able to break free from her grip, the two lovers laughed and looked into each other's eyes. Marcus sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

Sarah smirked and shook her head. "Nope. I told you, you're stuck with me."

As Marcus continued to take in the sight of her beautiful face, he reached into his pocket and took a deep breath. "Well….in that case…." He removed a small box from his pocket and dropped to one knee.

Sarah immediately began to choke up. "Oh my God!" she whispered as her hand shot to her mouth.

Marcus fumbled to open the box, revealing a ring with the biggest diamond Sarah had ever seen, and she struggled to contain a gasp. Marcus looked up into her eyes, and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. "Sarah Lyons…. will you marry me?"

Sarah's whole body was trembling, and she was finding it difficult to breath. She had wanted this for so long, but she had forced herself to never push for it. She always figured that Marcus would ask her when he was ready, though, for the past few months she started to wonder if that day would ever come. But here he was, knelling in front of her, asking if she'd be his wife. "Yes!"

Marcus shot up and took her in his arms. The two lovers kissed, and did not stop until they both needed to breathe. As tears streamed down Sarah's cheeks, Marcus placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. "I love you."

Sarah's lip was trembling. "I love you, too."

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the wedding march playing in Marcus' PIPBOY, followed by Moira's avatar shrieking. "HOORAY! A WEDDING! Oh, I never thought this day would come. I mean…. congratulations, you two!"

Normally they would scowl the AI for interrupting such a moment, but the two lovers laughed and embraced once more. Behind them, off in the distance, the fireworks display ended with a spectacular finally that lit up the entire Capital.

* * *

He shot up from a sound sleep, breathing heavily and sweating. It took only a moment for him to realize that he'd been dreaming, and he was still in the cave he called home. He removed the top of the bed roll and stumbled outside, and he stared up at the stars as a gentle breeze brushed his skin. It was then he realized that the bandages around his right wrist had become undone, and he quickly covered the scared skin. Movement to his left cause him to tense and turn, and he spotted a familiar silhouette coming towards him. "Daniel. What brings you here this time of night?"

Daniel, the Mormon missionary who had traveled to Zion years ago to spread the word of God to the natives, stopped a few feet from his estranged friend. "Honestly Joshua….I'm not sure."

Joshua Graham, the former Legate to Caesar's Legion, now known to others as "The Burned Man", approached Daniel and placed a bandaged hand on the man's shoulder. "Something troubles you. What is it?"

Daniel's shoulders seemed heavy as he sat down on a log. "I've been having this strange dream, over and over again. I can see three creatures in the middle of the desert. A two-headed bear, a bull, and a man made of metal. They were locked in brutal combat, and even though they did terrible damage to each other, neither of them could strike a killing blow. Then I saw…. I saw…."

"You saw a man on a pale horse, wearing silver armor. In one hand he was brandishing a flaming sword with six blades, and in the other he held six silver coins."

Daniel sat with his mouth gaped open. "You…. you've seen it too?"

Joshua nodded. "Yes. In the first dream the rider slayed the bull and the man of metal, leaving the bear standing. In the second dream, he slayed the bull and the bear, but left the metal man standing. In the final dream, the rider slayed them all, and only he was left standing."

Daniel responded with a slow nod. "What does it mean?"

"Do you remember Revelation 6:8?"

Daniel swallowed hard. "And I looked and behold a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death….and hell followed with him."

Joshua eyes closed, and he gave a slight nod. "These dreams are a message from God. Someone is coming who will have the power to decide the outcome of the current conflict. No doubt the bear, bull and the man of metal represent the NCR, the Legion and Robert House. This new player will decide if the NCR or House will claim victory and the Mojave. Or….he will take it all for himself. No matter what he decides, death is sure to follow him."

Panic was clearly on Daniel's face. "How can we stop such evil?"

"Death in and of itself is not evil, Daniel. It is but a means to an end. Sometimes a fire must burn away the old world to make way for the new. Besides, this….apparition never left the Bull alive, correct?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "No. In every scenario the Bull was slain."

Joshua nodded. "Which means that Caesar's fate is sealed…. he is as good as dead. This man will see to that."

Daniel cringed. While the fact this apparition not siding with Caesar made him feel a little better, it was still a terrifying prophecy. "How will we know when this man arrives, and when he does….what will we do?"

Joshua turned and looked out on the vast Zion valley before him. "God will give us a sign."

* * *

 **Note: Okay, first chapter down. What did you all think? Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Marcus' speech was inspired by Ronald Reagan's 40th Anniversary of the Normandy Invasion speech. Again, thank you all for your support.**


	2. Going West

Going West

 **Note: Wow! I think it took me a year to get these many followers, favorites and reviews with my last story. I….I have no words guys just, thank you for your continued support.**

* * *

 _"Gooood morning, Capital Union! It is I Three Dog, coming to you live from the new and improved GNR building! I hope all of you have gotten over your post-Unity Day hangovers, because I've got some news! Well, it seems that the parents of our nation are making it official. That's right, children, Marcus Lincoln and Sarah Lyons are engaged to be married. {plays wedding march} Ah, I can still remember the first time I saw them together – covered in dirt, grime and Super Mutant guts. No offense to our Meta-human brothers. I should've seen it then that it was love at first sight. Congratulations to both you kids, you earned it. Until next time, this is Three Dog, awwwww, and you're listening to Galaxy News Radio. Now, some music. Here's Billy Idol's "White Wedding"."_

* * *

 **The Citadel….**

Luckily for everyone (especially Three Dog), Marcus and Sarah were able to bring the news of their engagement to Elder Lyons and the rest of the Brotherhood before it was announced on GNR. The news was of little surprise to the Elder, since Marcus had asked for his blessing the week before. The two lovers also announced their intention to head out west, and Marcus accepted the offer to be reinstated into the Brotherhood. Nearly everyone gathered in the Bailey to watch as the Lone Wanderer, the Savior of the Citadel and father of their new nation, stood proudly in his black officer's uniform and recited the oath of allegiance.

"I, Marcus Lincoln, do solemnly swear that I will support, protect and defend, the Constitution of the Capital Union and all of its citizens, against all enemies, foreign and domestic. That I will bare true faith and allegiance to the same. I pledge my loyalty to the Brotherhood of Steel and its Elder, Owyn Lyons. I will obey the orders of the Knights and Paladins assigned above me, and I will fight for my brothers till the last drop of my blood. I will preserve technology for the advancement of mankind, and keep it out of the hands of all those who threaten the peace. So help me God."

Once the oath was completed, Elder Lyons shook Marcus' hand, and then pinned the insignia of the rank of Star Paladin on his shoulders. Everyone in the bailey let out a cheer, but no one cheered louder than Sarah Lyons. With the ceremony concluded, Marcus and Sarah immediately went to work on preparing for their trip to the Mojave, and Marcus' first stop was the lab underneath the Citadel. As he stepped inside, he took a moment to look around. He hadn't been inside the lab since leaving the Brotherhood, and he was amazed to see all of the new equipment that had been installed during his absence. His eyes fell on the remains of Liberty Prime, the once proud robot that help them win the war against the Enclave, and he shook his head at the sight. Despite all of their efforts they still could not bring him back online, and there was no telling when, if ever, the robot would walk again. Marcus made his way down to the lower level, and he soon found the Scribe he was looking for. "Well now, look at you all dressed up."

Marcus glanced down at his dress uniform and smirked. "You're looking pretty good yourself, Ingram. How are you feeling?"

Scribe Ingram maneuvered her motorized wheel chair until she was directly in front of the Lone Wanderer. "Well these days I feel like I'm half woman and half automobile….but I'm hanging in there."

Marcus couldn't help but smile at the young red-head's ability to joke about her own plight. He remembered how battered her body looked after the Battle of the Mall, where she took the full blast from a plasma grenade – saving Knight Danse's life. Her right leg had been severed below the knee, and despite the best efforts of Doc Church and the Scribes, they had to remove her left leg as well. "I don't want to take up too much of your time…."

Ingram waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm a little tired of going over these plans anyway." She turned her chair to the left and wheeled herself over to a work bench littered with schematics. Marcus cocked his head to the side as he studied them. "What is that, some kind of….blimp?"

Ingram chuckled. "Word to the wise, don't let Head Scribe Rothchild hear you call it that….he'd probably throw something at you. Its plans for an airship capable of transporting an entire squadron of Vertibirds and a full regiment of troops."

Marcus nodded his head. "That would definitely extend our reach."

"That's the idea. And we'll need it to, thanks to the Rangers finding that squadron of Vertibirds down in Baltimore. It's all part of Elder Lyons' plans to stand up a Lancer Corp. Anyway, I'm assuming you're not down here to talk about this."

"You've probably heard that Sarah and I are heading out west, and I was wondering if you had anything I could use to upgrade our armor."

A playful smirk appeared on Ingram's face. "I may have a few things. Follow me." She lead Marcus into the armory where several pieces of power armor were sprawled out on the work bench. "About six months ago our scouts found an advanced prototype of medic power armor. It monitors your vital signs and when needed, administers stimpaks to any wounds you suffer. It also came with a rather annoying version of a Mr. Gutsy VI, so once we ripped that out we began to reverse engineer it."

Moira's avatar suddenly appeared on the PIPBOY's screen. "Well that wasn't very nice. I hope you don't decide to rip me out if I ever annoy you."

Marcus let out a sigh. "It's crossed my mind." He said under his breath.

Moira placed her hands on her hips. "Humph!"

"Anyway," Ingram continued, "we can now install this technology in every one of our sets of armor, but instead of stimpaks, ours will be dispensing adapted biogel."

"That sounds a hell of a lot better than having to remove your armor during a fight to treat wounds."

Ingram cringed. "Tell me about it. We've also got some ideas on how to improve that PIPBOY of yours. With Moira's help of course, I think we can enable your VATS to lock onto five targets instead of just three before having to recharge – which should give you just as many shots with your gauntlet."

Both Marcus and Moira's eyes seemed to light up as they contemplated the new upgrades. Scribe Ingram continued. "Plus we can update your hacking software so it should improve both your time and range."

Moira was as giddy as a school girl. "Oh, I can't wait to go into the field and try it out! I'm getting bored with hacking Wadsworth all the time."

Marcus stared down at the avatar. "Is that why he tried to shine my _socks_ last week?"

Moira tried to look innocent. "I admit nothing."

Marcus could only smirk and shake his head. "As great as all of that is, Ingram, Sarah and I won't be able to run around NCR territory in our power armor the entire time."

"Relax, I already thought of that. We've had some success with installing Zetian shields in US army combat armor, so I should be able to the do the same with your Ranger set. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to do the same with the stealth technology."

Her last statement caused Marcus to cringe….but having shields incorporated with his Ranger armor would definitely give him an edge over anyone in the Mojave. "Thank you, Ingram. So how long will these upgrades to the PIPBOY take?"

"It'll be a while, so I suggest you use the head and then make yourself comfortable."

* * *

Sarah knocked on the door leading into the small living quarters. "Arthur. It's Sarah, can I come in?"

No response. The Sentinel took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, letting herself in. Twelve-year-old Arthur Maxson sat on the edge of his bunk, his elbows resting on his knees. The last descendant of the Brotherhood's founder Roger Maxson was clearly sulking, and Sarah took a deep breath before sitting down next to him. "I missed you at the ceremony today."

Arthur responded by shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't feel like going."

An awkward silence filled the room as Sarah studied the young man's face. It was no secret Arthur had had a crush on her for a long time, and the news of her engagement to Marcus no doubt added to the young man's torment. Looking to lighten the mood, Sarah stood up and walked over to a shooting range target mounted on the wall. "Did you do this at the range?"

Arthur nodded his head.

Sarah pointed to the various holes that were center mass in the target. "That's impressive. You're going to be quite the warrior someday…."

"Why are you leaving?"

Sarah was taken aback by the boy's interruption, and if they hadn't been alone, she would've reprimanded him for being insubordinate. Instead, she hung her head and sighed. "Because I have to, Arthur."

"It's because of _him_ isn't!"

Sarah could clearly see the anger on his face, and she knew she had to choose her words carefully. "That's part of it, yes. But this mission is important, Arthur, you know this."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "It's not fair! First you move out of the Citadel, and now you're leaving the Capital!"

Sarah tried to place her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away. "I'm coming back, Arthur. Okay. I promise you, I'll come back."

Try as he might, the boy could not stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. Sarah gently placed both her hands on his shoulders, and this time, he did not pull away. "Hey, look at me."

He stared up at her with his tear filled eyes.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to my favorite Squire. Now you listen to Paladin Gunny, and Star Paladin Cross. They're going to train you to be the warrior I know you are destined to be, so I better not hear you've been slaking off while I was gone, you hear me?"

The young Maxson swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and stood up and threw his arms around her. Sarah returned the embrace, and she too, had to swallow a lump in her throat. "I'm coming back." She whispered.

Arthur wept into her shoulder. "You promise?"

Sarah closed her eyes and tensed up. She didn't like making promises she wasn't sure she would be able to keep. "I promise."

* * *

 **Freeside, The Atomic Wrangler….**

"And that's the job. We find which ever one of these couriers has the real chip, and then you get the rest of your money. What do you say?"

The two burly members of the Great Khans sat across from the man in the checkered suit and listened to his proposal. The one with the mow hawk, Jessup, downed a shot of whiskey. "So what's so important about this chip, anyways?"

The man shook his head. "That's not your concern. All I need is for you two to help me _persuade_ these Couriers to give it up. I'll pay you half now, and half when the job is done. Deal?"

Jessup looked over at the other Khan, who gave him a nod. "Alright, but the payment better be in caps or Legion coins. We don't except NCR credits."

The man in the checkered suit smiled. "No problem." He down his own shot of whiskey. "Word is the first courier is hanging out at the old 188 Trading Post. I say we pay him a visit."

After settling the tab, the three men walked out of the bar.

* * *

 **MegaVault City, Gob's Saloon….**

The night before they were scheduled to leave, Marcus and Sarah received a quote "urgent" message from the mayor Lucas Simms, asking to meet he couple in Gob's Saloon. When they arrived, they discovered the "urgent" situation was a surprise going away party. As soon as they walked in, it seemed that the entire town was inside, waiting to yell "surprise" when the lights were turned on. While Marcus and Sarah were cringing on the inside, they still smiled at the throngs of people. Lucas Simms was the first one to approach Marcus and shook his hands. "Sorry about the deception, but we figured it was the best way to get you two down here. Besides, the whole thing was Jericho's idea."

As if on que, the ex-raider appeared at the mayor's side, wearing a rather expensive suit and holding a glass of whiskey. "I thought it was only fitting to give our two heroes a proper send off."

Marcus smirked. "Plus it no doubt gets you in the people's good graces before the next election."

Jericho only smiled. "Well….it doesn't _hurt_ my chances."

Lucas chuckled. "Put on all the fancy parties you want, Jericho, but it will do you no good."

Jericho snorted. "We'll see, mayor. We'll see." He downed his whiskey and turned to the guests of honor. "Help yourself at the bar; drinks are on me." He flashed them a smile and walked away.

Marcus shook his head and turned to Sarah. "Do you want anything?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Just a beer."

"Okay." Marcus kissed her and headed for the bar, while Sarah became engaged in a conversation with Karen, Nova and Susie Mack. He'd lost track of how many people shook his hand as he approached, and once he'd made it to the bar, Marcus noticed that Jessica, aka Cherry and the late Moriarty's estranged daughter, was the bar keep for the night. "Hey, Jessica."

"Hey there." She responded with her sultry voice.

Marcus took a quick look around. "Where's Gob at?"

Jessica shrugged. "Where most bosses hang out – behind the scenes in their office. So what can I get ya?"

"Two beers, please."

Jessica reached underneath the counter and popped the caps off the bottles. "So, the New California Republic, hu? Funny, I've never even left the Capital Union, now you two are traveling three-thousand miles away. Can't imagine." She gently placed her hand on his forearm. "You take care of yourself, okay."

Just as Marcus thanked her, he felt a hand slap down on his right shoulder. "Hey man, you're not hit'in on my girl, are ya?"

Marcus gave the man a sideways look. "Hello, Butch. Were you in on this with Jericho?"

Butch, former resident of Vault 101 and Jericho's right hand, flashed his usual cocky smile. "Please, after all the parades, and radio shows, and landmarks named after you, I was just gonna let you ride off into the sunset." He turned to Jessica. "Hey babe, can you send us another round over at our table?"

Instead of drinks, Jessica gave him a dirty look. "Get it yourself, big shot."

Butch busted out laughing. "That's why I love you honey. Come here." He leaned over the bar, kissed Jessica on the lips, and headed back to his table. Marcus looked over at Jessica. "So how long have you and Butch been…."

"I fucked him a few times when he first joined up – mostly to piss off my father. But after a while...I don't know I guess I found him….charming."

Marcus busted out laughing. "Butch? Charming?"

Jessica threw her dishrag at him. "You keep making fun of me and I'm going to start charging you for drinks." She flashed him a grin, and walked down to the other end of bar to wait on another customer.

Marcus was about to turn around, when anther hand slapped down on his left shoulder. "Hey there, kid."

Marcus bit his lower lip in annoyance. 'These beers are gonna be warm before I take them to Sarah.' "Jericho. Thank you, for doing this."

The ex-raider smiled and ordered up another drink. "Well, all kidding aside….you deserved it." He leaned in closer. "Level with me kid. Why the hell are you heading out there?"

Marcus snorted. "I didn't know you cared."

Jericho turned and leaned against the bar. "Well listen, you wacked Moriarty and put me in charge of his organization. Then you beat back those Pitt bastards and made sure the Brotherhood kept their end of the deal for the Purifier, and now I'm one of the richest guys in the Capital. You keep this up, and someday I might actually start to like you." After downing his whiskey, the ex-raider again leaned in closer. "But seriously, kid, l've heard through my usual sources what's going on, so let me give you some free advice….although I know you're probably too goody-two-shoes to take it. When you're not sure which side to take in a war….you pick the side that's gonna win."

With that, Jericho walked away, leaving Marcus to ponder what he had just said. It was true that the more he thought about the task at hand, the more doubts would find their way to the surface. He had pledged his loyalty to the Brotherhood, and in that he was unwavering….but what if the Western Brotherhood was to blame for the war. What if they had gone the route of the Outcasts, and only cared about hording technology and the hell with everyone else. What if the NCR was just acting out of self-defense….

"Hey!" Came a familiar voice from behind him. "I'm going to die of thirst waiting for you!"

Marcus turned around. "Oh…um, sorry. Here you go." He handed the drink to Sarah, who cocked her head to the side as she studied him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He quickly answered before taking a long swig from his beer. "What do you say we mingle for a while before sneaking out of here?"

Sarah chuckled. "You read my mind."

* * *

The next morning, Marcus was standing in the middle of their bedroom wearing his Ranger armor and Regulator duster. It had been over two years since he'd donned the armor, but it still fit him as if he had been wearing it just yesterday. He placed his desert eagle in his holster, and strapped his sawed-off shotgun "Lucy" to his right thigh. It took a moment for his body to get acclimated to the weight, and he looked at himself in the mirror. "Here we go again." He said with strain in his voice.

There was a knock on the door, and Sarah (who was wearing a set of upgraded green US army combat armor) stepped inside with Max and Marie in tow. "Are you ready?"

The look on their children's faces knocked the breath out of him. Max was too young to comprehend exactly what was going on, but Marie looked to be on the brink of tears. This was the moment both he and Sarah dreaded the most. "Ready."

The family made their way into the living room where Clover, Charon, Fawkes, RL-3, Dogmeat, and Wadsworth were waiting for them. The servant robot was the first to approach. "Sir. Mum. I have finished packing your things, and the rest of your gear was picked up by the Brotherhood, and will be waiting for you at the Citadel."

"Thank you, Wadsworth." Sarah said. "Just make sure the kids don't make too much of a mess."

"Don't worry about that, Mum. It will be as if you never left."

Charon clasped Marcus' hand, and the two friends embraced. "Looking good, brother. Glad to see your armor still fits."

Marcus gave him a sideways look. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

Charon shrugged. "No….just a little soft around the edges."

"Hey, I maybe out of practice, but I'll still take your ass."

The ghoul chuckled. "You're on." Charon's mood suddenly took on a more somber tone. "I just wish I was going with you to watch your back."

Marcus nodded. "I know. Don't worry, we're just there to assess the situation, that's all."

Charon wasn't buying it. "Right. I've heard that before."

Sarah handed Max over to Clover. "What are you saying, Charon, that we cause trouble?"

"Let's just say when you two show up, the local mortality rate goes through the roof." Charon gave her a hug. "You two look out for each other, okay."

"We will." Sarah said.

Fawkes was next to approach the family, and he presented his giant hand to Marcus. "My friend, I too wish I could accompany you on your journey, but my duties as the Meta-human representative cannot permit me."

Marcus accepted his hand. "Don't worry about it Fawkes. What you're doing here is just as important it. We _need_ you on the Council."

"Yes," Fawkes agreed, "it is ironic that I am usually the voice of reason in that esteemed body."

Marcus took a deep breath and approached Clover, who was holding onto his son Max. "Thank you for doing this, Clover."

Clover shifted so that Max was resting on her right hip. "Oh, it's no problem. I left Caleb in charge of things at the Temple of the Union, so I'll be able to stay here and look after these little monsters."

"And I'll be stopping in from time to time to check up on them." Charon said.

"As will I." Fawkes added.

Marcus turned to his son, and did his best to present a smile. "You here that, buddy? You get to hang out with mommy, uncle Charon and Uncle Fawkes."

The boy stared back at his father. "Where you go?"

"Well," Marcus began, "your aunt Sarah and I have to help some of our friends who are in trouble, but we won't be gone for long."

"I go."

Even though he laughed, Marcus felt like a dagger was in his heart. "I'm sorry buddy, but you can't. But we'll be back real soon, okay?"

Max stared at his father for a brief moment, before finally nodding his head. "Okay."

Fighting back his tears, Marcus took his son into his arms and hugged him tight." You a….you be good for mommy, okay?"

"Okay."

Marcus kissed his son on the forehead, and then handed him to Sarah, who also embraced Max and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, sweetie." After handing the child back to Clover, she looked down at her adoptive daughter Marie, who was standing just behind Clover's leg, twirling her black hair and staring at the ground. Sarah kneeled down, and was eye level with the child. "Marie, honey….your father and I have to go."

The child made a sound that was a cross between and groan and whimper. "I don't want you to go."

Sarah's voice nearly failed her. "I'm sorry, but we have too."

Another whimper, and this time the child tried to pull away, but Sarah held onto her. "Marie, honey, I promise you we'll be back soon. Okay? But I need you to be strong and look after your little brother. Can you do that for me?"

With tears streaming down her cheeks, the young child reluctantly nodded her head. Sarah, who could no longer hold back her own tears, threw her arms around her. "That's my brave girl." She held onto her tight, and had to force herself to let go. Marcus reached down and scooped Marie up, and hugged her tight. "We'll be back soon, baby girl. I promise."

The young girl could only cry into this shoulder. Marcus swallowed the lump in his throat as he reluctantly put her back down. He quickly composed himself, and made his way over to RL-3. "Sergeant. I want you to protect them while we're gone, you understand me?"

"Sir, yes sir! I swear to you that no commie bastard will lay a finger on your children. Good luck with you mission, sir. Hoorah!"

After thanking the robot, Marcus kneeled down in front of his loyal companion, Dogmeat. "Are you ready to go, boy?"

The Australian Cattle Dog barked and waged his tail.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Charon grumbled. "You leave me here, but take the mutt with you."

Dogmeat responded with a low growl.

Marcus let out a chuckle. "Well one he's not a Ranger with responsibilities, and two….I feel better knowing you're here to help keep an eye on them."

Charon let out sigh. "Alright."

Marcus and Sarah gave each other a wary look. It was time, and they both knew it. Marcus looked over at his children….and then ran to them and embraced them again….silently praying that it would not be for the last time.

* * *

 **Vertibird VB-37, four hours and twenty-five minutes after leaving the Citadel….**

The flight from the Capital Union and the Mojave was estimated to be roughly six hours, provided there was good weather. In addition to the two Lancer Corp pilots, the Vertibird was carrying Marcus, Sarah, Dogmeat and Lenny, who had agreed to accompany them to New Vegas. As they sat in the back of the noisy aircraft, the three companions were looking over the old world map of the Mojave on Marcus' PIPBOY, and Lenny was pointing out current land marks and settlements. "New Vegas is here, in the heart of what was once Las Vegas, Nevada. It's surrounded by a wall guarded twenty-four seven by Securitrons, and the thugs from the three Families. Outside the city is a ghetto called Freeside. It's infested with gangs, drugs, prostitutes….you name it." He zoomed in on a particular spot inside Freeside. "This is an old Mormon Fort that's being used by the Followers of the Apocalypse. They're trying to help all those poor bastards but, it's a lost cause."

Sarah leaned in closer. "Are there any Brotherhood outposts in the area that you know about?"

Lenny shook his head. "I'm sorry but the only one I know about is an old abandoned bunker, here, just east of New Vegas. It's not much of a lead but, I would start there."

Sarah's shoulder's seemed to sag at the news. She was hoping for a location of actual survivors….but it would have to do for now. "What about NCR facilities in the area?"

"Well aside from Hoover dam, their biggest is Camp Maccarran, which is right here next to New Vegas. They have a correctional facility down here, the Mojave Outpost here, and several small camps scattered all along the Colorado River."

As Lenny was speaking Moira was updating the map, and Marcus watched as the names of the landmarks began to change. "What other settlements are nearby?"

"Well you've got Goodsprings, Primm, Novac, Nipton – though I wouldn't go there, people there tend to be assholes." He pointed to an area at the top left corner of the map. "There's a settlement here called Jacobstown that you might be interested in. It's a settlement of Super Mutants, and the leader there knew your grandfather."

Marcus' eyebrow went up. "My grandfather? Maximillian?"

Lenny nodded. "That's right. He and your grandfather stormed the Poseidon Oil Rig and helped destroy the Western Enclave. It might be worth the time to go and see him."

Sarah gave him a nudge. "I guess you're _not_ the first Lincoln to work with a Super Mutant."

Marcus laughed. "I guess not…."

They were interrupted by the sounds of an alarm wailing, and before anyone could ask what was happening, the pilot's frantic voice could be heard from the cockpit. "We're being targeted!"

Marcus felt like his heart was in his stomach. "By what?"

The Lancer Pilots frantically looked at their controls. "Um…..it's coming from the surface! It must be an old pre-war missile battery that's still active….and it's tagged us as hostile!"

Marcus and Sarah shot each other a look of dread. "Strap in, now!" he screamed. The two lovers, who were sitting next to each other, managed to get their safety belts harnessed, while Dogmeat jumped into the seat next to Lenny, and the ghoul managed to secure the safety belt around the canine.

Then, more alarms began to wail from the cockpit. "TWO MISSILE'S INCOMING! BEARING 240!"

The pilots gunned the throttle and banked the aircraft hard right. Marcus gritted his teeth, and he quickly grabbed onto Sarah's hand for dear life. The pilot watched the radar as the first missile inched closer and closer to them. "Launch starboard countermeasures!"

The co-pilot hit the switch, and dozens of flares shot out of the right side of the Vertibird, just as the pilot yanked the aircraft to the left. The surface to air missile zeroed in on the flares and exploded harmlessly in the sky.

"Missile one down!" The co-pilot shouted. "Missile two….bearing 165 degrees!"

"Launch portside countermeasures!"

The two pilots repeated the action, shooting flares this time out the left side of the aircraft, and banking hard to the right. Just as before, the missile was fooled by the flares and explodes in the sky….but it was too close to the aircraft, and shrapnel from the missile slammed into the Vertibird's fuselage. The aircraft jolted violently, and the cockpit lite up like a Christmas tree as systems began to fail. "WE'VE LOST RUDDER CONTROL! I CAN'T CONTROL HER!"

The aircraft was caught in a flat spin, and began tumbling down to earth. The G-forces were so intense that everyone was pinned to their seats. The pilot's desperately strained against the controls, but it was no use. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

Marcus and Sarah, still clutching each other's hands, stared into each other's eyes. There was so much that they wanted to say to each other in that moment, but they found it impossible to form the words. They held each other's gaze as the Vertibird plunged into the earth….and the darkness claimed them.


	3. Strangers in a Strange Land

Strangers in a Strange Land

"Sentinel! Sentinel are you alright?"

Sarah slowly opened her eyes as the frantic co-pilot was removing her safety harness. At first her vision was blurry and she couldn't remember where she was. "Where….where am I?"

The co-pilot removed the last belt and slowly helped her up. "Our Vertibird crashed, ma'am. I'm not sure where exactly we are."

Soon the world around her became clearer, and she remembered. The missiles. The aircraft being hit and spinning out of control. Marcus was sitting next to her, holding her hand….

Marcus! She frantically looked to her right, and there he was still strapped to his seat next to her's. He was unconscious, and blood was trickling down the side of his head. She practically knocked the co-pilot over as she ran over to him and began checking his vitals. "Marcus! Marcus talk to me!" She looked down at his PIPBOY. "Moira are you there?"

The avatar appeared on the screen. "Where else would I be?"

Sarah ignored her quip. "How is he?"

"Not good. According to his vitals he has a concussion and two broken ribs. We need to get him stimpaks or get him near a radiation source fast."

Sarah took a moment to look around the battered Vertibird. The aircraft had come down hard on its belly and slid several yards in the dirt before finally stopping. It was leaning to the right, and the right wing had been torn off. Thankfully the aircraft hadn't caught fire, thanks to the quick work of the co-pilot. Sarah's eyes fell on Lenny. The ghoul's seat had broken free from the impact, and it appeared he was slammed into the overhead causing his skull to fracture and his neck to break. Though she'd only known Lenny for a short time, her heart sank at the sight of his lifeless, broken body. Her attention was now focused on Dogmeat, who thankfully was still in his seat and appeared to be unharmed, minus a few cuts on his face. Sarah turned to the Lancer. "Where's the pilot?"

The co-pilot had to swallow the lump in his throat. "He didn't make it, ma'am."

Sarah cursed. "We need to find the first aid kit." She made her way through the wreckage, until at last she found a mounted cabinet marked "First Aid". Her heart stopped when she saw that that the door was crushed in, and it took all of her strength to pry it open. She reached inside and removed a battered pouch marked stimpaks – and immediately realized it was soaked. "Oh no!" She tore it opened, and her worst fears were realized. Every stimpak had been shattered, it's life saving contents now just a puddle of ooze. Sarah screamed as she threw the pouch on the ground. After taking a few deep breaths, she removed what she could from the first aid kit and made her way back over to Marcus. "We need to find a radiation source nearby." She began to undo Marcus' restraints. "Moira, scan the area."

"I have been….and I'm not detecting any radiation anywhere."

Sarah stopped moving and her jaw dropped open. "That's impossible. There has to be _some_ radiation somewhere!"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I'm not even picking up background radiation in the air. It's completely clean."

Sarah and the co-pilot, who had just finished undoing Dogmeat's restraints, stared at each other dumbfounded. Sarah made her way over to the port side cabin door and managed to force it open….and what she saw took her breath away. Before her stood beautiful rock formations, some of them as tall as the ruins of downtown D.C. Although most of the ground was sand, her eyes beheld something she had never seen. Trees. Not the burned out, dead ones in the Capital, but lush, green trees and patches of grass. The sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, and Sarah's wounds began to heal as she absorbed the ultraviolet rays.

She barely noticed the co-pilot standing next to her, and he too, was almost at a loss for words. "By the Creator! It's beautiful."

As much as she may have wanted to enjoy the view, Sarah turned and returned to the task at hand. "Here, help me get him out of this seat so we can treat his wounds." They carefully laid him down on the deck, while Sarah tried to steady his head. She didn't want him to suffer any more injuries.

"Sarah, I'm picking up contacts coming from multiple directions." Moira said. "About ten in total."

Sarah's hand instinctively went to her side arm. "Are they friendly or hostile?"

A gun shot rang out, followed by the sound of a bullet ricocheting off the side of the aircraft.

"I'm gonna say hostile." The avatar deadpanned.

Sarah drew her plasma pistol and ducked down, just as more gun shots rang out. The co-pilot drew his 10mm side arm, crouched down, and spotted movement from a ledge above them. "I've got two contacts at ten o'clock high!" He pointed his pistol out the side door and opened fire.

Sarah looked through the window on the opposite side of the cabin, and spotted three attackers making their way towards the aircraft. "Three on the right!" she shouted as she opened fire, causing them to scatter.

The co-pilot continued to trade fire with the two attackers firing down from the ledge, until he finally scored at hit on one of them. The Lancer ducked back inside and reloaded his pistol. "One target down! Reloading!"

Sarah continued to fire out the window at anything that moved. One attacker tried to make a run towards the aircraft, but all he got for his troubles was a plasma round to the chest. "Target down!" Sarah yelled.

The Lancer pilot ducked down once more, and was loading his last magazine when a bullet tore into his throat. Sarah felt wetness on her face as the pilot's blood splattered in all directions, and she watched as his body crumpled to the deck. More rounds starting coming inside the cabin, only these were coming from the front of the aircraft. Sarah peered around the seats, and spotted two more attackers standing in front of the Vertibird, firing into the cockpit windows. It was only for a moment, but Sarah got her first good look at these attackers. They were armed with repeating rifles, and were dressed in what she could only describe as ancient native American garb. She could hear them yelling in a strange language, and their skin was as white marble. Sarah took aim with her pistol and fired several times, turning one of her attackers to goo, and causing the other to take cover.

The gunfire had stopped, and Sarah took advantage of it to check on Marcus. He had not been hit, but she knew he didn't have long. After reloading her plasma pistol, Sarah removed Marcus' desert eagle from his holster. "Moira, how many are still out there?"

"Seven, and they appear to be regrouping for another attack."

Sarah cursed as she locked and loaded the desert eagle, and she placed the bulky weapon in her right hand, and the plasma pistol in her left. "When they come, you start yelling out where they are, you got it?"

"Got it."

Sarah took a moment to regain control of her breathing – and wished she was wearing her power armor, or even her combat armor instead of fatigues. She stared down at Marcus, then to Dogmeat, who was hovering over his master. "You keep him safe, okay boy?"

The dog responded with a whimper – as if he knew how much trouble they were in.

Gunfire rang out from two directions, and Sarah gritted her teeth. "Where are they, Moira?"

"You've got two on your right, and two in front."

Sarah fired the desert eagle out the right side window, while simultaneously firing the plasma pistol out the front cockpit windows. She kept this up despite several bullets whizzing dangerously close to her, and she even managed to score a kill with her plasma pistol.

"Sarah, three more charging at us from the left!"

Sarah swung both guns towards the open cabin door, and she spotted the three attackers rushing forward in almost suicidal fashion. She unleashed a salvo of fire from both guns, killing two of them, but the third opened up with his repeating rifle, and Sarah screamed as a .44 caliber round struck her left arm. Fighting through the pain, she managed to fire two more rounds from the desert eagle, putting the third attacker down.

"On your right!"

Sarah turned and saw the remaining three attackers moving towards the front of the aircraft. She swung the desert eagle and opened fire, desperate to push them back. Another .44mm round found its way underneath her right arm pit, and she was knocked down on her back. It felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, and everything seemed to be spinning. Her breathing was becoming more labored, and she knew she was dying. Despite her current state, she realized she had fallen onto Marcus, and Dogmeat began nudging her with his nose and whimpering. She could hear muffled voices coming closer, and through her blurring vision she could see the first attacker come into view. She was barely able to lift the desert eagle, and as her hand was shaking she pulled the trigger.

Click.

The empty pistol fell from her hands, and at that point Sarah Lyons had excepted her fate. The other two attackers came into view, and as the trio came closer, Dogmeat leaped over Sarah and tackled the first man, tearing into this throat. Sarah watched helplessly as the remaining two raised their weapons towards the canine; there was no way he would survive the salvo.

One of the men suddenly jerked backwards as an arrow became lodged in his throat. The remaining attacker yelled something Sarah couldn't understand, and trained his weapon towards the direction that the attack had come from. A second later a gunshot rang out, and the attacker's head seemed to explode.

Sarah's eye sight was getting worse, but she struggled to inch her way towards the cabin door. The sun. She had to get into the sun, but every movement sent pain shooting through her body. Just as darkness was about to claim her, she felt two powerful hands reach under her arms, and dragged her out of the aircraft. The hands gently laid her on her back, and she could tell she was on the ground. In seconds of being in the direct sunlight, she could feel her body absorbing the ultraviolet rays, and her wounds began to heal. About a minute later, her vision had returned to normal, and she finally got a good look at her rescuer.

The man was young, and though he wore native American clothing similar to her attackers, his skin was not white but very tan. His face was adorned with tattoos, and he was wearing what looked like an old ball cap with feathers on it. Two more tribals, one with a bow and another holding a rifle, came into view, and all three were staring at her with their jaws hung open. They watched as her wounds healed in seconds, and the woman who a moment before looked to be at death's threshold, sat up and got on her feet. The two tribals standing off to the side uttered something Sarah could not understand, and slowly began to back away in fear. The tribal in the ball cap turned and began to speak to them in their own language, and soon the conversation became heated, and ended when the two tribals took off running. Sarah's rescuer stayed behind, and when he spoke, it was in a language she could understand. "I'm sorry about that. They think you are some kind of evil spirit because your wounds healed so quickly. I am Follows-Chalk. We saw you fighting the White Legs by yourself, and decided to help."

Sarah looked down at the bodies of the white tribals. "So that's what you call them? White Legs?"

Follows-Chalk nodded. "Yes. They are enemies of my people, the Dead Horses. I will take you to our camp. Joshua will want to meet you."

"I'm not leaving without Marcus." Sarah said, and she turned a headed back inside the Vertibird with Follows-Chalk right behind her. Sarah knelled down and placed her hands underneath his shoulders. "Here….help me get him outside."

Follows-Chalk managed to grab his feet, and they carefully picked Marcus up and carried him outside of the wreckage and placed him down on the ground. He was still not responding, and Sarah's mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. "Do you have a doctor at your camp?"

"Over at the Sorrow's camp there is a shaman named White Bird. He good at healing and making medicine."

Sarah, clearly losing her patients, smashed her fist down into the dirt. "I don't need a goddamn _witch_ doctor! I need a _real_ doctor!"

The young man hung his head, clearly upset at Sarah's distain and the Sentinel quickly regretted her words. "I'm….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You saved my life, and I know you're just trying to help us."

Follows-Chalk looked up, and he managed a slight grin on his face. "It's okay, I know you are worried about your friend."

"Sarah, I may have an idea." Moira's avatar pipped up, and Follows-Chalk jumped back in surprise. "Woah! Is that….some kind of spirit?"

Moira flashed her trade mark grin, and appeared to be deep in thought. "Well actually I'm an artificial intelligence based on the downloaded personality of a dead person, soooooo I guess technically I'm a ghost….."

"Moira!" Sarah yelled through gritted teeth. "Your idea to help Marcus!"

"Oh right! Both of your power armor suits are fitted with biogel dispensers, so if you can access its reserve…."

"I could use the biogel on Marcus!" Sarah jumped back to her feet. "Moira you're a…."

"Genius?" She cut in with a smile. "I know."

Sarah looked over at Follows-Chalk, who clearly was having a hard time understanding what he had just seen. "Could you please dress his wounds while I get my armor out of the cargo hold?"

The young tribal took the medical supplies. "I will, but we should hurry. There's a good chance the White Legs will send another war party to look for this group."

* * *

Sarah managed to get their gear out of the cargo hold and immediately got into her power armor. The Sentinel relished the sensation of the steel against her skin, because she always felt naked when she was in the field without it. With Moira's guidance she managed to get into the biogel reservoir of Marcus' suit, and quickly applied the lifesaving gel to his wounds. Unfortunately, even in her power armor and with Follows-Chalk's help, Sarah would not be able to carry Marcus and all of their gear. Luckily, the young tribal told her of several large hollow tree trunks nearby that the Dead Horses would use for supply stashes, so they were able to hide most of the gear and come back for it later. After stashing the rest of the sets of armor, Sarah carefully hoisted Marcus over her shoulder, while Follows-Chalk carried a duffel bag filled with their weapons and ammo. It took the better part of the afternoon for them to make their way through the wilderness to the Dead Horses' camp, and Sarah was astounded at the beauty of this place. Having grown up in the ruins of D.C., she had only seen a valley like this in old holotapes and pictures. Follows-Chalk lead her into a small stream which cut through the canyons. "Ah, the Eastern Virgin. What's the phrase? House sweet house?"

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at his mangling of the old saying. However, her mouth dropped open when the young tribal waded through the water with his bare feet. He must've sensed she wasn't following him because he soon stopped and turned around. "Dead Horses camp is this way. What is wrong?"

Sarah was still staring at him dumbfounded. "Is the water….clean?"

Now it was Follows-Chalk's turn to look confused. "Clean? Oh….you mean bad water from civilized lands. No, Zion's water clean. Good for drinking and growing crops." To prove his point, the young scout cupped his hand into the stream and took a long sip of the life giving water.

Moira's avatar suddenly appeared on Marcus' PIPBOY. "If you can get me a sample, I can verify if it's pure, Sarah."

Sarah managed to dip the PIPBOY into the water, and within seconds Moira had the results. "100% pure spring water!" The avatar let out a sigh. "I wish I could taste it."

Dogmeat barked happily, and began to lap up the crystal clear water. Sarah was amazed. Never in her life had she come across a natural source of clean water, and as much as she wanted to dunk her head in it and drink until she burst, she had to get Marcus to the camp. They continued on, and Sarah noticed large paintings on the sides of the cliffs.

"These paintings show the Dead Horses' victories against other tribes." Follows-Chalk explained. "Lots more of them since Joshua came to us."

Sarah didn't miss the last part of his statement. "So this Joshua, he's not from your tribe?"

Follows-Chalk shook his head. "No. He come from place far away. He's a great warrior who helps us to fight the White Legs. He can tell you more when you meet him."

Soon the Dead Horses camp came into view, and it was much like what Sarah was expecting. Several small tents lined the river bank, along with several gardens where the tribals were growing foods that Sarah had never seen before. As they approached, several of the Dead Horses rushed to meet them, only they were armed with spears, bows and rifles – and didn't look at all happy to see them. Sarah's hand instinctively went to her plasma pistol, and Dogmeat began to snarl. Follows-Chalk turned and raised his hand to her in a calming gesture. "Hold on. Wait here, I will talk to them." The scout continued for a few more paces, before coming face to face with the group of tribals. They began to speak to each other in their own language, and while Sarah could not understand the words, she could tell the armed welcoming committee was both fearful and agitated. Finally, after coming to some kind of agreement, one of the armed tribals waved for someone at the camp to approach, and an unarmed man and two females waded into the water with a hand-made stretcher. Follows-Chalked turned and walked back towards Sarah. "This is our shaman, they will take your friend to his cave to rest, but you must first meet Joshua at Angel Cave."

Sarah's hand tightened on her holstered pistol, and her eyes scanned the armed group in front of her. She did not like the idea of leaving Marcus alone with these primitives whom she had just met, but Follows-Chalk had helped them even though he didn't have to. "I will, but only if you promise to stay with him while I am gone."

Follows-Chalk nodded. "I promise. Joshua's cave is over there."

The shaman and the two females gently placed Marcus on the stretcher, and Sarah watched as they and Follows-Chalk carried him to the camp. Sarah looked down at Dogmeat. "You go with them boy, keep an eye on Marcus."

The canine responded with a bark and rushed to catch up to his master. Sarah's armed 'escort' surrounded her, and lead her to the entrance of Angel Cave. "You go in!" The leader commanded as he pointed inside.

Sarah shot the man a death stare, and he appeared to back away. They were afraid of her, that much was clear. Slowly she entered the cave, and it wasn't long before she spotted the light from a small campfire inside the cave's central chamber. A young tribal woman quickly approached the Sentinel. "Hoi! Owslandr zookuh Joshua Graham?"

The only part of the sentence Sarah really understood was Joshua Graham, so she decided to try her luck. "I am….looking for Joshua. Yes I am. Can you tell me where he is?"

The tribal seemed pleasantly surprised. "You know our tongue. Smart, owslandr."

Sarah began to surmise that owslandr meant outlander. The young woman continued in a stern tone. "Joshua in high place of cave. You show respect, utman! Joshua is greatest warrior. You show him no respect, he show you thunder and fire!"

Sarah, who was never keen on being threatened, inched closer to the tribal. They were standing so close that the young woman got her first glimpse of the Sentinel's eyes, and her mouth dropped open. Sarah took the opportunity to issue her own proclamation. "And if he disrespects me….or my friends, I will show him lightning and ash!"

Sarah tapped her holstered plasma pistol, and the young woman visibly gulped and let her pass. The Sentinel proceeded further into the cave, and went up to several levels, until finally she reached a large chamber. On a ledge a man was sitting at a small table, and though there was a small oil lamp nearby, Sarah could not see his face and she began to walk further inside.

"That's far enough." A low, husky voice bellowed.

Sarah stopped where she was, and her eyes strained to see the man before her. "I'm looking for Joshua Graham."

There was a brief pause, and all that could be heard was the stillness of the cave. "I am the man you seek. We should have given you a better welcome on your first visit to Zion, but from what I hear, the White Legs beat us to it. When we saw your aircraft go down, I sent my scouts to find your crash site. I understand that you and your companion were the only survivors. You have my sympathy."

"Thank you." Sarah responded. "Do you have any idea what shot us down?"

The man seemed to be tinkering with something on the table in front of him. "Before the arrogance of men destroyed the world, several automated defense batteries were erected all over this region. My guess is one of them was still active, and assumed you were hostile."

Sarah cautiously took a step forward, trying to get a look at the mysterious man. "Where are we exactly? Is this the Mojave?"

"No. This is the Zion valley, in what used to be known as Utah. Given the markings on your aircraft and the power armor you're wearing, I surmise you are a member of the Brotherhood of Steel. You need not worry. The NCR has no jurisdiction out here, and I have no ties to them."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "I am Sarah Lyons, Sentinel of the Eastern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, and citizen of the Capital Union."

The man seemed to stop what he was doing for a moment and looked up at her. "Then I see the rumors are true. A new nation has been established in what was once Washington D.C. You are a long way from home, Sentinel. Perhaps we can help each other."

"If I'm going to trust you, I need to see your face."

The man continued with his tinkering. "I apologize for that but I find it is better to prepare people before they see me. My appearance has been known to be….troubling."

Sarah remembered what Follows-Chalk said, and took a few more steps forward. "Why? Are you a ghoul?"

The man snorted. "No. The fire that burned me was not the same fire which burned the world. Aside from appearance, I am completely human."

Sarah continued to move forward until the man finally came into light. Try as she might, she could not hide the shock on her face. Except for his eyes, every inch of the man was covered in bandages. Over his bandages was a U.S. army tactical vest, and once she was able to pry her eyes from Joshua's form, she could see what he had been tinkering with. Half a dozen .45 caliber pistols and pistol parts covered the table, and it gave Sarah an uneasy feeling knowing the man had been this armed the entire time. Joshua decided to break the silence. "The scouts told me of your healing ability. Many believe you are an evil spirit, but I'm guessing the explanation is more worldly."

Sarah swallowed hard, and her eyes looked downward. She had excepted her mutation long ago, but it wasn't like that in the beginning. If it hadn't been for Marcus and her father, Sarah didn't know what would've become of her. It took more time for the rest of the Brotherhood to except her, but after the Battle of the Mall, no one even gave it a second thought. But now, here among these strangers, she felt just as ostracized as she did the day Marcus rescued her from Vault 87. "I was exposed to a virus the U.S. government experimented with before the war."

"The Forced Evolutionary Virus?"

Sarah's jaw hung open. "You know about the FEV?"

Joshua nodded. "The same virus was used by the Master many years ago to create the Super Mutants that terrorized the west coast nearly a century ago. They were stopped by The Vault Dweller; the man who founded the NCR."

"Thomas Lincoln." Sarah blurted out.

Joshua's head tilted to the side. "You know of him?"

"Yes, my – friend is his great-grandson, Marcus Lincoln."

Though she couldn't see his face, it was clear to Sarah that this revelation took the mysterious Joshua Graham by surprise. After a few moments of intense silence, his response was barely above a whisper. "I see." He stood up from his chair. "Your friend will be well taken care of. The shaman from the Sorrows camp can be….eccentric, but he is a great healer. When Mr. Lincoln recovers, we will discuss how we can help each other. Until then, consider this your home." He extended his bandaged hand, and Sarah cautiously took it.

* * *

"I told you, this is what they gave me! I swear to God this is the chip!"

Jessup stood over the bruised and beaten courier. Behind him his associate was wrapping up his bloodied right hand, cursing. "Goddamn bastard has a hard head!"

Jessup snorted. "Or maybe you're just a pussy."

The Khan finished wrapping his hand and jabbed Jessup in the back. "Hey! I'll show you a pussy!" He walked around Jessup and began kicking the courier in the stomach.

"Alright, that's enough!" Their employer, the man in the checkered suit muttered. "This is not the right chip. It's a decoy."

Jessup sighed in frustration. "So what do we do about him?"

Their employer didn't even bother to look up. "Kill'em."

The courier raised his hand and began to plead for his life, but was quickly silenced by the other Khan. Jessup walked over to their employer. "Hey! You didn't say anything about killing these guys! All you said was to rough them up."

The man looked at him with cold eyes. "If we don't kill him, he'll warn the other couriers genius!"

Jessup looked at the broken man, who was sobbing and had clearly wet himself.

The checker suited man sighed in annoyance. "Looks like I gotta do everything myself." He grumbled as he drew a 9mm pistol. The courier screamed and begged to no avail, and a single gunshot to the head silenced him. The man holstered his still smoking pistol and looked down at his list. "The next courier will be arriving in Primm in the next couple of days. We'd better hurry if we're going to catch him." He looked Jessup dead in the eye. "Unless there are any more problems."

Jessup stared at the man with contempt. He'd killed plenty of people in his day, but never like this. Still, a job was a job, and neither he or his tribe could afford to be picky these days. "No problems."

The man flashed him a cocky grin, and headed down the road.

* * *

Later that night, Marcus had been in and out of consciousness, and he was lying on a bedroll in White Bird's cave. Sarah hadn't left his side since leaving Angle Cave, and Dogmeat was curled up next to her. Though his wounds were healing, Marcus was shivering and the shaman began chanting and mixing something in a wooden bowl.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked in a demanding tone.

"His wounds are healing, but a fever has set in. This will help to break it." He continued to chant, and before Sarah could object, he gently lifted Marcus' head and placed the bowl to his lips. The Lone Wanderer was just responsive enough to gulp down some of the liquid, and he quickly turned over and began to gag. Sarah rushed over and cradled his head in her arms. "Easy Marcus, easy!" Her voice was soft and comforting, while trying to hide her concern. She continued to stroke his hair and cheeks, trying to calm him. She looked to the shaman, who was now chanting and shaking what looked like a rattle over his body. "Is this going to work?"

"His spirit is strong."

Sarah had to resist the urge to grab the tribal by the throat. "But it's going to work, right?"

The shaman stopped his chanting for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Fifty-fifty." He continued his chanting, and Sarah watched him with her mouth hung open.

* * *

Marcus was standing in the middle of the open desert, nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. He looked down and realized he was in his power armor, and his shock blade was already extended. The sound of a horse caused him to look up, and where there had been nothing but horizon, was now a mounted horse, speeding towards him. As the rider came closer, Marcus began to get a clear view of him. The horse was as black as night, and the rider was wearing a suit of shinning, brass armor. The rider showed no sign of slowing, and soon a large, golden sword appeared in his right hand. Marcus' survival instincts kicked in, and he raised his right hand to fire his gauntlet.

Only his gauntlet was not there. Only his empty hand and PIPBOY. In fact, none of his weapons were present, only his shock blade. The rider was almost on him, and he raised his terrifying sword above his head. Marcus barely had time to raise his shock blade in defense when the sword came crashing down. The blow was unlike anything Marcus had experienced, and he was knocked down to his knees. The rider quickly turned around and charged again, and Marcus scrambled to get back on his feet. This time he tried to counter his attacker by swinging his shock blade upward, to try and unhorse his opponent. But the blow was more intense than the last, and Marcus was knocked flat on his back. Now fear gripped the Lone Wanderer and he got up and began to run, but his legs felt like concrete pillars. It wasn't long before he felt the pain of the sword slashing across his back, and Marcus screamed as he fell down into the sand. Using what little energy he had left, Marcus grunted and rolled onto his back, the pain felt like a thousand needles stabbing him. His attacker was now on foot, and stood over him, a terrifying mask with horns protruding from the sides covering his face.

Then, his attacker spoke in a commanding voice. "The West shall fall as the East fell, and all the tribes that stretch to the setting sun shall bare the mark of the Legion."

He raised the sword above his head, and Marcus screamed as it came crashing down.


	4. Zion

Zion

Marcus woke with a start, trying to catch his breath and sweating. He took a quick look around and aside from the light from a nearby fire, he was surrounded by darkness. "Sarah?"

When there was no answer, his chest began to tighten as panic slowly set in. "SARAH!"

The sound of someone running began to echo inside the dwelling, and Marcus surmised he must be inside of a cave. A moment later, Sarah was kneeling down next to him, and she kissed him passionately. Marcus savored the sweet taste of her lips, and he gently wrapped his right arm around her. When their lips separated Marcus stared at her beautiful face, and the light from the fire danced in her eyes.

Sarah's voice almost choked from the feelings of joy and relief, and a nervous chuckle escaped from her. "Well….it's about time you woke up."

Marcus smiled, and before he could respond to her quip, Dogmeat slammed into him and began to lick his face. "Okay, okay boy! I'm glad to see you too."

The dog responded with a bark. "Sarah….did anyone else…."

Sarah's eyes dropped down and she shook her head. "No."

Marcus balled his fist and brought it down into the dirt. "Damn it!" He hadn't known Lenny for very long, but the ghoul was the only surviving link to his great-grandfather, and Marcus couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. "We should go back and give them a proper burial – WHOA!"

Marcus shrieked and nearly jumped out of his skin as his eyes fell on the strange man (who he swears was not there a second ago), sitting on the other side of the fire, staring at Marcus with intense eyes. The Lone Wanderer studied the man's tattoo covered face – and was more confused than ever. "Did I….miss something?"

Sarah laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "You missed quite a bit, actually."

After introducing Marcus to White Bird, Sarah told him everything that had happened since they'd crashed. She told him about the White Legs ambush, Follows-Chalk rescuing her, and her meeting with the mysterious Joshua Graham. "Sounds like I have a lot of people to thank." Marcus said. He turned to White Bird, who was still sitting by the fire in silence. "Thank you."

The mysterious shaman responded with a nod.

* * *

When Marcus' eyes finally adjusted to the light, he got his first glimpse of the small native village at the banks of the Eastern Virgin. It immediately reminded him of the pictures of ancient Native American villages – minus the Teepee's of course. Some of the natives were tending to crops, while others prepared the food. He spotted a few women washing cloths down by the stream while their children played nearby, and a small band of armed men were seen entering the camp with what looked like a dead yao guai tied to a stake.

As the two lovers and Dogmeat emerged from the cave, all of the natives seemed to stop and stare at them, and soon one of them wearing a ball cap with feathers approached. "Good, you are awake, Mr. Lincoln." He said as he held out his hand.

Marcus accepted the native's hand. "You must be Follows-Chalk. Sarah told me what you did for her at the crash site. Thank you – and please, just call me Marcus."

"You're welcome. Joshua asked me to invite you to his cave once you were awake, and if you were strong enough."

Marcus glanced over at the food being prepared by the natives and his stomach began to growl. He didn't want to be rude but….

"I would like to eat something first if that's okay?"

Follows-Chalk smiled. "Of course. In fact, Joshua should be eating now. I'm sure he will not mind if you join him."

Relief washed over Marcus. "That sounds great."

As Follows-Chalk lead them to Joshua's cave, Marcus couldn't help but notice how many of the natives seemed to back away from them. Not out of respect, but fear. He leaned closer to Sarah. "Why do they seem so afraid of us?" He whispered.

Sarah hung her head. "A few of them saw me heal."

It took Marcus a moment to figure it out – and he let out a small groan. "Oh."

Sarah's jaw clenched. "Yeah. Now they think I'm some kind of evil spirit."

Follows-Chalk looked over his shoulder. "Actually, many of the people believe you are Shakaru, the sun goddess."

"Well, you've been promoted from Warrior to Sun Goddess." Marcus said as he tried to lighten the mood.

The look on Sarah's face confirmed it wasn't working. "Oh you think this is funny?"

"No." Marcus stammered. "I just….never mind."

Moira, gratefully, decided to come to his rescue by chiming in. "On top of that, they know about me and think I'm a ghost."

Marcus pondered that for a moment. "Well….I guess that determines what your definition of ghost is."

Sarah groaned and placed her hand over her face. "Oh God, please! I had to endure you and Charon arguing about this for hours! Can we drop it! She's not a ghost, she's an AI."

"Yes….that's based on the mind of a dead woman. So if a ghost is just an extension of someone's spirit then why can't an AI…."

"Marcus I swear, if you don't stop talking I'm going to hit you!"

Marcus wasn't sure if she was kidding or not, so he simply smiled and decided to drop the whole thing. Follows-Chalk took another look over his shoulder, and then shook his head. "You outsiders are a strange lot."

The four companions entered Angel Cave, and it wasn't long before the smell of cooked meat filled their nostrils. Joshua Graham was sitting alone, eating what looked like grilled yoa guai meat and agave fruit. He immediately rose when he spotted his guests, and after wiping his mouth, approached and greeted them. "Glad to see you are alright, Mr. Lincoln." The two men shook hands. "I am Joshua Graham. Welcome to Zion."

Even though Sarah had warned him of Joshua's appearance, it still took Marcus some effort to hide his shock. "Thank you. And please, call me Marcus."

"Very well. Then you may call me Joshua." He motioned for them to sit down. "Please join me, all of you. We have much to discuss."

Once the food was brought to them, it took Marcus considerable will power to not dive right into the mouthwatering steak and devour it. He maintained his table educate, and thankfully, Joshua was understanding enough to allow his guests the chance to curb their appetites before beginning the conversation. "I suppose the first thing we should do is get to know each other." Joshua began. "As you probably surmised I am not from here. My home is a place called New Canaan."

Sarah washed down her agave fruit with some water. "What made you come all the way out here?"

"I was on a pilgrimage to spread the word of God to the natives in this region."

That peeked Marcus' interest. "So you're a missionary?"

"Yes….and you no doubt are familiar with us since you wear a medallion of Saint Michael around your neck."

Marcus looked down and placed his hand on the medallion. A pang of guilt hit him as he thought of Marcella, the missionary from Point Lookout who had saved his life (and probably his soul), years ago. "Her name was Marcella, and she was a missionary from the Abbey of the Road; a church located in the Commonwealth." He turned to Sarah, and she gently placed her hand on his. "She….she helped me when I was in a dark place. Unfortuntly….it cost her her life."

Joshua's eyes shifted between the two lovers. He suspected there was much more to the story, but decided not to pry. "It sounds like she lived up to her calling, and died in a state of grace. We should all be so lucky."

 _Lucky?_ Marcus wasn't sure how to respond to his statement, so he chose not to. "If you're a missionary does that mean you'll be returning to New Canaan soon?"

For a moment, Joshua's eyes betrayed a sense of remorse. "I'm afraid not. New Canaan was destroyed by the White Legs."

"You mean the same tribals that ambushed us?" Marcus asked.

Joshua nodded. "Yes. The only New Canaanite left other than myself is Daniel; a missionary at the Sorrows camp."

Sarah's heart broke for the man, as she thought about the fate of her fellow Brothers in California. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." He replied. "As you have seen first-hand the White Legs are becoming a serious problem. They aim to drive out the Dead Horses and Sorrows, and claim Zion for themselves."

"Do the Dead Horses and Sorrows own Zion?" Marcus asked.

"The valley belongs to God, but no. The Sorrows are the original inhabitants of Zion. We believe they are descended of people from a place called Res, along with outsiders who were visiting Res when the bombs fell. Eventually the two languages merged together. I was a translator years ago, but it's hard to keep up with all the tribal variations. I asked the Dead Horses to come and assist us in the fight against the White Legs. During one of my many pilgrimages I taught them to be more efficient hunters, and how to maintain their modern equipment."

"Joshua helped us to be better warriors." Follows-Chalk chimed in. "So we come to Zion to help him fight the White Legs."

Sarah responded to the young tribal's praise. "I've heard the stories of your victories. It's quite impressive….for a missionary."

Joshua could hear the suspicion behind her statement, yet he showed no emotion when he responded. "No more impressive than someone who spent their life in a Vault climbing the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel."

Marcus froze in place, and his eyes narrowed. "How did you….

"Your complexion does not match that of a person who has grown up in the Wasteland." Joshua quickly answered. "That and the PIPBOY on your arm. I confess I have never seen one with an AI installed in it."

Moira decided to join the conversation, and her avatar appeared on the screen. "Oh I wasn't included, I was downloaded waaaayyyyy later….after I died."

Follows-Chalk visibly jumped when the avatar began to speak. "So….she is a spirit!"

"Well," Marcus began, but then stopped when Sarah gave him what he called 'the look'. "Not….exactly. Moira was a brilliant inventor…."

"What do you mean 'was'?" She asked in mock-anger.

Marcus had to stifle a chuckle. "I'm sorry, _is_ a great inventor, and managed to download her conscious onto a computer system before she died. The AI thinks and acts exactly like the original in every way."

"Including almost getting us killed." Sarah grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Moira snapped.

Though Follows-Chalk was still confused, Joshua clearly understood. "Fascinating. My apologies, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Please, tell me more about where you're from."

For the rest of the meal, Marcus and Sarah told Joshua and Follows-Chalk their story, starting when Marcus escaped from Vault 101 and looking for his father. They told them the story of Project Purity and the war against the Enclave, then the war against the Pitt and how the Capital Union was born in its aftermath. While Joshua sat mostly silent during the exchange, Follows-Chalk seemed fascinated by the tale, and frequently asked questions about life in the 'civilized lands' as he called it.

"It sounds like you have achieved more in your twenty-one years than most men have in their entire life." Joshua said. "I shouldn't be surprised. After all, the stories about your great-grandfather are similar to your own. Both of you were raised in a Vault, and both of you are the founder of a nation."

"Well," Marcus began, "I didn't set out to be."

"Neither did he," Joshua said, "but it appears God had plans for both of you."

Silence filled the cave, and for several moments no one spoke. Finally, Sarah cleared her throat. "We appreciate everything you have done for us, but we really need to get to the Mojave. We're on a mission that is crucial to the Brotherhood." Sarah was hesitant to divulge anymore information to Joshua, and decided to leave it at that. Though he and his tribals had helped them immensely, Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something, and as a result, was not ready to trust him with the full details of their mission. For his part, Joshua suspected as much, and did not press them. "As much as we might want to help, we can't right now. With the White Legs encroaching on our territory I cannot spare anyone to guide you through the valley."

"My PIPBOY's equipped with old world maps. All you'd have to do is point us in the right direction."

Joshua remained still for a moment. "I could do that." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table." The truth is… we need your help. The Sorrows are good hunters, but they are not warriors. They have not had to deal with war or raiders for decades. If it becomes necessary to evacuate, we will need all the help we can get."

Marcus was taken aback by that. "Evacuate? I thought your plan was to fight."

"Daniel doesn't want the Sorrows to fight the White Legs. He believes that to expose them to war will cause them to lose their innocents, and they will be changed forever. The Sorrows will not fight without his blessing, and we cannot win without their support. If the White Legs attack in mass, evacuation might be our only option."

Both Marcus and Sarah shifted uncomfortable. Both of them were eager to continue with their mission, and the last thing they wanted to do was get in the middle of a tribal war. Before either of them could respond, Joshua continued. "I believe that as tragic as your crash landing was, it happened for a reason. I believe God has delivered you to us in our hour of need." He sat back and placed his palms up. "All I am asking is that you take one day and consider it. Go and see Zion for yourself, and all the blessings God has bestowed upon it. Take some time and meet the good people here from both tribes."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "And if we still decide not to help you, are we free to leave?"

There was no missing the hostility in her voice, and Joshua was silent for a moment, as if he were weighing his options. "Of course." He stood up, and everyone followed. "Follows-Chalk will show you around." He shook hands with Marcus once again. "Go with God."

Marcus thanked him, and the four companions left Angel Cave.

* * *

Doing as Joshua asked, Marcus and Sarah spent the rest of the day exploring the Zion valley with Follows-Chalk and meeting the tribals. At first many of them were still afraid of Sarah, but as the day wore on more and more of them began to interact with the two outsiders. The children were especially fond of Dogmeat, and fascinated by Moira. Both of them marveled at the beauty of the valley, and were fascinated at how the tribals had managed to survive cut off from civilization. They eventually made their way to the Narrows, the site of the Sorrows' camp, and the fact that many of the women walked around topless caused Marcus to blush more than once. It wasn't long before Follows-Chalk introduced them to one of these women, and Marcus was grateful she was fully clothed.

"Waking Cloud is my name. I am midwife to the Sorrows."

Marcus shook the young woman's hand. "My name is Marcus, and this is Sarah."

Waking Cloud shook hands with Sarah. "You are the ones Joshua sent to us. Blessing of the Father in the Cave on you."

"You speak English very well, Waking Cloud." Sarah said.

"Yes - the language of the New Canaanites is the holy tongue, for it is the language their sacred books are written in. Daniel has taught us that the Father in the Caves brought it to them after the Judgment, but the ancestors of the Sorrows sinned against Him. They were denied the true tongue."

Marcus looked to Sarah, who seemed just as confused as he was. "I'm sorry the Father in the Caves?"

Now it was Waking Cloud who looked dumbfounded. "Have you not heard of the god of the New Canaanites? He is our protector and our judge. He helped our ancestors find their place here in Zion. He gave us many gifts, but we are not to seek him out. His caves are forbidden to us. Those who seek them out are taken from us."

"That….doesn't sound like the same God of New Canaan." Marcus said.

"Perhaps you do not fully understand the New Canaanites. I have seen the Father's images. His holy bride and holy son were given unto the world to save it. They dwelt in the caverns of the mountains, caverns which can still be seen today. The people sinned against Him, and were punished with the End That Came in Fire and the loss of the holy tongue. Only the New Canaanites were spared. I'm sure Daniel could tell you more. His knowledge of the Father is greater than my own."

When the young tribal finished telling her story, Marcus turned to Sarah and spoke in a low voice. "It sounds like they've combined their tribal religion with Christianity."

Sarah responded with a shrug. "I'll take your word for it."

Marcus turned back to Waking Cloud. "Is Daniel in the camp? May we speak with him?"

Waking Cloud shook her head. "I am sorry, but he is out scouting for the White Legs. He should be back by morning."

"Waking Cloud makes good medicines." Follows-Chalk said. "She can show you what herbs and plants to use."

"Yes, civilized medicine is scarce here. If you are to survive, you must learn to make healing powder. Come. I show you."

The four companions followed Waking Cloud further into the Narrows, and it wasn't long before Marcus made an interesting observation. "You said you are a mid-wife, but I haven't seen any children in the camp."

"The children and the old have already been evacuated from the camp. They are safe enough, unless the White Legs come for us in force."

"What can you tell us about these White Legs?" Sarah asked.

"Their leader is a man called Salt-Upon-Wounds. He is war chief of the White Legs, and the worst butcher of them all. The tribes he has crushed are many. The warriors he has slain, countless. When the White Legs took New Canaan, they salted the Earth so that none may ever use it. He defiled the Father's sacred ground! Can you image that?"

"Sounds like a real asshole." Marcus grumbled under his breath.

Follows-Chalk apparently heard the remark, and gave the Lone Wanderer a sideways look. "What is an ass….hole?"

Sarah let out a slight chuckle, and Marcus attempted to answer. "It's what we call a really bad guy."

"Oh. Then I will call Salt-Upon-Wounds an asshole."

Now Sarah was turning red as she tried desperately not to bust out laughing. "You do that." She managed to say.

It wasn't long before Waking Cloud stopped, and then waved the companions over to look at something. "This is broc flower, one of two herbs you will need to make the healing powder. It can also be used to make anti-venom. You will need that if you encounter a cazador."

Marcus kneeled down and studied the plant. "What is a cazador?"

"Large flying insect." Follows-Chalk said. "They have long stingers and armor for skin; very hard to kill. They live mostly in the mountains."

"Come, I will show you were to find xander root for the healing powder. When mixed with spore plant pods and the sacred datura root, it will create the anti-venom."

True to her word, Waking Cloud showed them where to find the rest of the herbs, then she showed them how to make both of the potions at a small campfire. While Marcus was grateful to be shown the skill, Sarah looked more than skeptical that the tribal medicine would be of any use. Follows-Chalk then took them deeper into the valley, and soon the companions came to a large part of the river. "This is the eastern fork of the Virgin River, and it's the place we Dead Horses call home. Joshua says it is a temple to God's glory on Earth."

As they made their way down to the river bank, both Marcus and Sarah were in awe at the river's size. Several of the Dead Horses were fishing with nets, while many of the children were happily playing and splashing around in the water. Marcus kneeled down and did a quick scan with his PIPBOY, and just as before, there were no traces of radiation. "It's unbelievable!" He said in a hush tone. "A body of water this big, with no radiation in it what so ever." He began to run his hands along the water's surface, then he cupped them and took a drink. It was the best water he had ever tasted.

"That's great Marcus but don't forget….without radiation, your healing power is pretty much useless."

Marcus was still smiling as he drank more of the water. "I would gladly trade that for a clean environment like this." After getting his fill of water, Marcus looked on at the Dead Horses swimming in the river….and he immediately stood up and began taking off his gear.

"What are you doing?"

With his gear on the ground, Marcus began to pull down the front zipper of his fatigues. "I'm going for a swim."

Sarah's jaw dropped open. "You're….WHAT!"

A second later, Marcus was peeling his fatigues off, until he was standing in nothing but his boxer shorts. Sarah was mortified as her eyes shifted from her half naked lover, and the many other eyes that were now upon them. "Oh my….oh my God, Marcus!"

Marcus stood there with a huge grin on his face. "Come on, Sarah. You know what they say: 'when in Rome….'." He turned and ran towards the river as Sarah yelled after him. "What does that even mean – Marcus!"

The Lone Wanderer ran head lone into the river, with Dogmeat barking and jumping behind him. It wasn't long before he was in far enough to dive underwater, and when he came back up, Marcus relished the feeling of the purified water washing over him. It was a little chilly at first, but very refreshing. "Come on in!" He waved his arm. "The water's great, Sarah!"

Though she was still in a state of mild shock, Sarah couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she watched her lover and his trusted companion splashing around. 'That water does look pretty nice', she thought. She scanned the faces of the tribals around her, and most of them were smiling and laughing at the display. The Sentinel finally sighed in defeat, and turned to Follows-Chalk. "Do mind ah….turning around?"

Follows-Chalk was puzzled for a moment, but then he remembered how modest civilized people were. "Of course. In fact, I have to head back to the Dead Horses camp. I will see you there tonight."

Sarah nodded yes, and once Follows-Chalk began to head back to camp, she slowly began to remove her gear and fatigues. She took one last look around and took a deep breath before pulling them completely off, and a cool breeze touched her bare skin. She was still wearing her standard issue black tank top and panties as she quickly made her way into the water. It wasn't long before the two lovers were in each other's arms, with only their shoulders and heads above the water. "You're crazy!" Sarah said with a smile on her face.

Marcus responded with his own smile. "Yeah….but you keep following me."

"That's only because I have to save you from yourself."

Marcus moved a lock of hair away from her face. "Then save me." He said in a husky voice.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Marcus' hands began exploring her body beneath the surface of the water. It wasn't long before Sarah could feel his arousal, and she reluctantly broke the kiss. "Down, boy!" she whispered. "Wait till we're alone."

Marcus had almost forgotten about the tribals (many of whom were still fixated on them), and he sighed in defeat. "Alright." Then a devilish grin appeared on his face. "In that case…." Without warning he picked her up, and Sarah let out a playful yelp as he dunked her back down under the water. For the rest of the day, the canyon was filled with their laughter as they splashed and wrestled with each other.

* * *

As the sun began to set over the Zion valley, Marcus and Sarah had found a small cave overlooking the Virgin River, and they built a small fire just inside of its entrance. The two lovers were sitting next to each other, with a blanket covering their nearly-naked bodies. Sarah was content as her head rested on Marcus' shoulder, and his left arm was wrapped around her. "A part of me wishes we could stay like this forever." He whispered.

Sarah smiled and lifted her head up. "Maybe build us a little cabin right….there." She pointed to a spot on the rocks, overlooking the river.

"Yeah, and we can bring Max and Marie here every summer for vacation. I remember reading that the old world had camps like that for children. Who knows, maybe when we're finished in the Mojave, we could start one out here."

Sarah purred as she snuggled even closer. "That would be nice….until the White Legs take Zion."

Marcus let out a sigh as the current reality shattered his dream. "Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about what Joshua said and well, I think we should help these people."

"I figured you would."

"So you're with me?"

Sarah sat up straight and stared at the river. "What do we really know about Joshua? Sure his people saved us and by all accounts he's telling the truth but….I just get the feeling he's not telling us everything."

"Well to be fair, we haven't told him exactly why we're out here, either."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Fair point. But all of his….religious talk it, well – makes me nervous."

Marcus was clearly taken aback by that. "I'm religious and it's never bothered you before."

"You're different, Marcus. You don't….wear it on your sleeve like he does. You keep your beliefs close to your heart; you're not going around the Capital preaching."

"Well the man _is_ a missionary, Sarah, that's kinda what they do."

Sarah rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I know it's just that….your religion keeps you grounded, and that's a good thing. The way _he_ talks about it….he almost sounds like one of those religious fanatics from the old world."

Marcus sat silent for a moment as he contemplated Sarah's words, and he couldn't help but agree on some of their merits. It is true that Joshua did not speak of God the same way Marcella did, and he knew from history that there was a fine line between those who used religion to promote peace, and those who used it to justify unspeakable acts. "You may be right," he finally said, "and if that is the case we'll take care of it. But Joshua aside, these people are by no means fanatics. In fact, they're probably the most innocent people I have ever met. We should help them, either to evacuate or help fight for their homes."

Sarah stared into his eyes, and he in turn held her gaze as he awaited her answer. Finally, a smirk appeared across her face and she shook her head.

Marcus couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"I'm just remembering what Charon told me about you once. He said 'we couldn't go five minutes without that kid helping ever damn stray cat or lost puppy in the Wasteland'. I see not much has changed."

Marcus took her in his arms. "I can't help it; it's my nature."

"Yeah, just shut up and kiss me."

He did.

* * *

The golden sword came crashing down on Marcus' head, and the Lone Wanderer shot straight up in the bedroll he was sleeping on. He was covered in sweat, and his heart felt like it was going to bust out of his chest. Marcus looked to his left, and Sarah was lying next to him sound asleep. His breathing began to return to normal, and he wiped the sweat from his face. 'Damn nightmare again!' Marcus looked down at his PIPBOY, and it was not quite 5:00am. Realizing he was never going to be able to go back to sleep, he quietly got up so as not to wake Sarah, and began getting back into his fatigues. Dogmeat look up at him and began to wage his tail, and Marcus walked over and petted the canine. "I'm just going to get some air, boy. You stay here and look after Sarah."

A low whine escaped from Dogmeat, as he clearly wanted to go with his master, but the canine put his head back down, and Marcus walked out of the cave. The sky was filled with stars, and the moon light bouncing off the surface of the Virgin River gave Marcus a new appreciation of its beauty. He took a deep breath and relished the sensation of the fresh, country air as it filled his lungs. Now he understood why Joshua said this place belonged to God, for it was indeed a paradise in the middle of a dismal world.

Moira's avatar suddenly appeared on his PIPBOY's screen. "Marcus, there's someone approaching from the woods above us."

Marcus quickly placed his hand on his sidearm and unbuttoned his holster. It wasn't long before the lone figure emerged from the trees, and since he wasn't making an aggressive approach, Marcus decided to turn on his PIPBOY light. "Joshua?"

Joshua Graham did not respond. Instead, he calmly walked up to Marcus and began to speak. "Happy are those who do the work of the Lord. Zion belongs to God and the people of God. It is a natural temple and monument to his glory. When our Lord entered the temple and found it polluted by money-changers and beasts, did he ask them to leave? Did he cry? Did he simply walk away? No. He drove them out. Do you know what that means?"

Marcus stared wide-eyed at the New Canaanite for a few moments before answering. "Um, I'm guessing you have decided that you want to fight the White Legs rather than leave Zion?"

"Yes. You have seen Zion for yourself, and all of God's glory. You have met the good people here. Will you help us?"

Marcus remembered Sarah's concerns, and he crossed his arms and stood firm before Joshua. "This seems very personnel for you. Before I decide to help, I need to know that we're doing this for the right reasons."

Joshua stared at him intently. "You are referring to New Canaan."

Marcus nodded. "Waking Cloud told us what the White Legs did to your home. It would be perfectly understandable for someone to want revenge."

"You have heard it said: 'an eye for an eye, a life for a life.'"

Marcus did not back down. "The same book also says to forgive your enemies."

"It is one thing to forgive a slap across my cheek, but an insult to the Lord requires... no, it demands correction. The White Legs are an affront to everything holy….just as the Enclave you spoke of earlier was when it threatened your home. Tell me, is not the world a better place with them gone?"

Marcus' couldn't help but agree with some of his logic. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't confront evil, Joshua. In fact, I believe it is the duty of all good men to fight, and if necessary, destroy it where ever we find it. But….we have to do it for the right reasons." He turned and stared out along the water as he recalled the memory. "I had many reasons to destroy the Enclave, good reasons, but….in the end the one thing that motivated me the most was vengeance. I wanted to make them pay for what they had done to my father. I didn't realize it then but it started me down a very dark path. I did…." He hung his head and shut his eyes as the terrible memories came to the forefront of his mind. "….I did terrible things….things I wish I can take back but I can't. If it wasn't for Marcella and Sarah….I would've been lost forever." He forced himself to look Joshua in the eye. "It's a road I never want to go down again."

Joshua remained still and silent for several minutes; the only sound coming from the gentle breeze blowing through the valley. "I see." He finally said, barley above a whisper. "It seems you and I are more alike than I first realized. I too, was once in a dark place, and did unspeakable acts against God and his people."

Marcus decided to take a chance and ask the question that had been on his mind since meeting the mysterious New Canaanite. "Is that how you got….burned?"

For the first time since meeting him, Joshua's eyes betrayed a sense of loss and regret. "Yes. I have been baptized twice, once in water, once in flame. I will carry the fire of the holy spirit inside until I stand before my Lord for judgment. Tell me, what do you know of Caesar's Legion?"

Marcus was surprised (and be it, a little worried) about the question. "Only what Lenny told us before he died. The Legion is made up of eight-six tribes, most of them in Arizona, and that they are at war with the NCR over Hoover Damn. Caesar wants the damn so that he can take the Mojave and New Vegas, and from there, he will be able to invade the NCR itself. That's one of the reasons why we are here. I believe that if Caesar succeeds in conquering the West, then it will only be a matter of time before he makes a play for the east coast."

"You are correct. The White Legs wish to join Caesar's Legion, and to do that, Caesar has given them two tasks to prove their worth. The first they have already accomplished, the destruction of New Canaan. The second is to take Zion Valley."

Marcus' jaw hit the ground. "Why does Caesar want Zion?"

"If the Legion controls this valley, it will give them a supply route directly to the north of the Mojave. White Legs and Legionaries will pour into the Northern Mojave, and the NCR will be out flanked."

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday when you asked us to help you?"

"Because I wanted you to see Zion as more than just another strategic supply route. I wanted you to see it as God's temple, instead of another spoil of war. I also needed to see what kind of people you were. The Brotherhood of Steel is not known for it's….empathy. I needed to see if you and your companion would see the good people here as anything other than tribals."

Joshua's last statement about the Brotherhood seemed to confirm Marcus' worst fears….that the Western Brotherhood had gone down the path of the Outcasts from back home, and cared only about technology. "Why did Caesar order the White Legs to destroy New Canaan? Did he see your tribe as a threat"

For the second time, Joshua's eyes betrayed a mixture of sadness and remorse. "It was because of me. You see….I wasn't always a missionary. For a time, I was known as Malpais Legate….the right hand of Caesar himself."

* * *

The bald-headed man sat on his throne, staring at the three white-painted tribals kneeling before him. With the wave of his hand, his Praetorian Guard exited the tent, and the only other person inside was his Legate. The man stood at 6' 7" tall, and he was wearing his brass armor and mask. He stood to the right of his master, and his massive arms were crossed across his chests. His mere presence filled the three prostrate tribals with fear.

"Have you succeeded in taking the Zion Valley?" The man on the throne asked.

The lead tribal stammered before answering. "Not yet, mighty Caesar."

Caesar's fist clenched in frustration. "Then why have you come before me?"

The tribal looked up slightly, but still did not make eye contact. "One of the large metal birds fell from the sky. It was caring two people. A man and a woman. Our scouts attacked, but the woman killed most of the warriors before the Dead Horses arrived."

Caesar stared daggers at the tribal. "Are you telling me that your scouts were defeated by a single _woman!"_

"We shot her, several time," the White Leg's voice trembled, "but the sun….the sun healed her wounds."

The Legate stormed forward and was now standing over the tribal. "Do not lie to cover up your failure!"

The White Legs bowed even steeper. "I no lie! Her weapon shot green fire. Then she carried the man to the Dead Horses camp."

Caesar raised an eyebrow. "She _carried_ him?"

The tribal nodded his head. "Yes, while wearing a suit made of iron."

A metal bird falling from the sky. A weapon that shot green fire, and a suit made of iron. It took Caesar only a few moments to interpret what the tribal was telling him, and an uneasy silence filled the tent. Slowly, he rose from his thrown and approached the prostrate tribals. "Tell Salt-Upon-Wounds this: he is to drive the Sorrows and Dead Horses from Zion, and deliver the valley into my hands. As for these two strangers, do what you want to the man, but I want this woman brought to me _alive._ Tell him if he does all that I ask before the next full moon, then there will be a place for him and his tribe in Caesar's Legion."

The White Leg was visibly relieved. "Yes. Thank you, mighty Caesar."

Caesar waved his hand. "Now go."

The White Legs made a hasty exit, until only Caesar and the Legate remained.

"Do you believe their story?"

Caesar walked over to his table and poured himself a glass of water. "Their minds are too primitive to invent such a tale. It sounds like the Brotherhood of Steel has entered the fray."

"That's impossible! The NCR has all but annihilated them, and those that remain cower underground."

"Most likely they are from another chapter. They maybe from the Midwestern Brotherhood, possibly even Texas." He paused as an old memory came to his mind. "About twenty, twenty-five years ago a contingent headed east towards what was once Washington D.C. An old college of mine and his wife accompanied them. They were both brilliant scientist in their own right." His thoughts went to the strange woman who was healed by the sun. 'Perhaps they discovered something out there,' he thought. As Caesar looked down inside his glass, he was suddenly seeing double. A second later, a sharp pain hit his skull, and his hand shot up to it. It was happening again! He had to think fast. "Leave me!" He said to the Legate, as he fought the pain. "I must….think on this."

The Legate responded with a slow nod. "As you wish."

With the Legate gone, Caesar rushed to his personnel bed chamber; nearly stumbling as he did. Fighting the increasing pain in his head, he managed to remove a syringe with the precious medicine he hid from his men, and injected it into his left arm. Soon the pain began to subside, and Caesar let out a haggard sigh of relieve. These episodes were happening more frequently, and each one was more intense than the last. He knew this medicine was only a temporary fix. Soon, he would have to find a permanent solution to his ailment.

Before sleep over took him, Caesar's thoughts were again on the mysterious Brotherhood woman. "Maybe _she_ is the answer I have been looking for."

* * *

 **Note: I'm sorry I did not post this sooner, but last month was crazy. (Work, weddings, you know). I know this chapter was a lot of talk and fluff, but I have been wanting to write that river scene with Marcus and Sarah for a long time. I wanted them to experience a pre-war environment as beautiful as Zion. I hope you all like where this is going so far. As always, let me know what you think.**


	5. War Party

War Party

 **Note: Hey guys, I am sooooo sorry this has taken so long, but life kinda kicked me in the balls recently. I'll feel I can tell all of you because some of you have been with me for years...and it helps to talk about.**

 **Two months ago my wife and I of almost 20 years were seperated. I won't go into any details, but it has been rough. For the first month I didn't even want to get out of bed. I had no motivation for anything, even things I love. (like writing fanfiction). For a while I was a lot like Marcus when he'd lost Amata. I was sitting around crying while listening to Frank Sinatra and Jonny Cash. Don't worry, I never had my gun on the table, and I never had thoughts of hijacking a weapon satellite and committing mass murder. But, things are begining to get better, and I decided that writing actually helps me to keep my mind off things. The wife and I are keeping things civil...we've even gotten together a few times, trying to fix things. It's weird but, it's almost like we're...dating again?**

 **Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know that it's been tough, but I am getting through it. I don't want you guys to read my story because you feel sorry for me, and please don't stop with the honest reviews. If you don't like something in the story, feel free to let me know.**

 **On a happy note, I noticed that my first story is now the third most followed Fallout story on Fanfiction, even though I finished it months ago. Thank you all; that kind of support is what I need right now.**

 **Now, enough of that, on with the story...**

* * *

Marcus stood frozen on the spot as the gravity of Joshua's revelation began to sink in. His right hand unconsciously inched closer to his sidearm, but stopped short of actually touching it. Joshua studied the Lone Wanderer, and patiently waited for a response.

"You're," Marcus struggled to speak, "you're the one who Caesar had set on fire and tossed into the Grand Canyon."

Joshua nodded his head.

A bitter chuckle escaped from Marcus. "I can't believe I didn't make the connection."

"I wouldn't expect a stranger from the east coast to do so."

"How did you survive?"

Joshua closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to quell the painful memory. "I didn't. Malpais Legate died that day, and I was reborn as Joshua Graham. I once was lost, but now I am found. I was blind, but now I see."

Marcus suddenly noticed a lump forming in his throat, as his body began to relax. Joshua's awakening and redemption sounded eerily similar to the one he experienced at Point Lookout years ago. "Does Caesar know you're alive?"

"Yes – though he would never admit it to his followers. They believe that Caesar is a god, and if the rank and file realizes I am alive, his infallibility will be questioned. Despite his best efforts to keep it a secret, rumors of the dreaded "Burned Man" continue to make their way through the Legion's camps."

"So this is not just about securing another route into the Mojave….this is also about you!"

Joshua crossed his arms. "Caesar wants this valley whether I am here or not… though the fact that I am here no doubt has given him added motivation." Joshua uncrossed his arms and stepped closer. "If you wish to defeat the Legion, I can give you the knowledge and skills necessary to do it. All I ask is that you help me to convince Daniel to allow the Sorrows to join the fight. I believe, now more than ever, that God has sent you here for this purpose. You know his word and his works….is it not within the realm of possibility?"

Marcus took his eyes off Joshua and stared out at the moon lite river as he pondered his words. It was no secret that during his years of wandering the Capital Wasteland Marcus felt as if there was some….force compelling his actions, and there was little doubt in his mind that this same force had been watching out for him. Since his arrival in Zion, Marcus had experienced the same feeling, as if he had been….drawn to this place. The fact that Joshua was once Caesar's right hand, though troubling, also left little doubt that there was no love lost between the two men considering what Caesar had done to him. It did however bring in to question, (now more than ever) what Joshua's true motives really were. Still, just as Elder Lyons and the Brotherhood had given Marcus a second chance after Point Lookout, so too would he give "The Burned Man" a chance. "Since I arrived here," Marcus began, "I've been having these….dreams. I'm being chanced by a man wearing golden armor on a horse. In his hand is a large golden sword, and he's wearing a mask…."

"With two horns protruding from the sides." Joshua finished the sentence for him.

Marcus turned with his mouth gaped open. "How did you…."

"The man you are describing is named Lanius; Caesar's new Legate….and if you are not ready to face him, then you will surely die."

Marcus crossed his arms. "Not to toot by own horn, but I've beaten more than my share of deadly enemies."

"I have no doubt." Joshua deadpanned. "Regardless, you have never faced an enemy like him. He is known as the Monster of the East, but before that he was the champion of a tribe called the Hidebarks. They opposed Caesar's Legion, and fought a bloody guerrilla war against us for many years. Lanius was so skill full and brutal he would often ambush Legion patrols by himself, and kill them to the last man. Eventually the Hidebarks were cornered, and when the elders decided to surrender, Lanius went mad with rage and killed his own leaders before being subdued.

"When he awoke, his face had been disfigured during the battle, and Caesar offered him the mask of the God of Mars and an offer to serve him. Lanius agreed, but only after Caesar allowed him to kill six of his surviving tribe."

The Lone Wanderer did not show any fear, but he was definitely intrigued. "Why did he turn on his own people?"

"To Lanius, dishonor on the field of battle is unforgivable. Just as the Roman generals of old, he would rather die than live with the disgrace of defeat." Joshua paused for a moment. "I am the only one who has faced him a lived to tell the tale."

Marcus's eyebrow went up. "You fought him?"

Joshua nodded. "He challenged me for the position of Legate, so we fought in the arena. The fight was brutal….I pushed myself harder than at any other time in my life. Finally, after nine rounds, Caesar stopped the fight and it was deemed a draw. I retained the title of Legate, but Lanius saw it as a personnel insult." Joshua stared down at the bandages on his right hand. "Which is why he was all too egger to strike the match." Joshua looked up at Marcus. "Agree to help us in the fight against the White Legs, and I will teach you how to defeat Lanius in combat. What say you?"

Though he hesitated for a moment, Marcus eventually held out his hand. "We will help you."

Joshua took it, and the two men shook on it. "You are a good neighbor. Tomorrow you will go to the Sorrows' Camp and speak with Daniel. After that, we will begin your training."

* * *

At dawn Marcus, Sarah and Dogmeat made their way to the Sorrows' camp, and it didn't take them long to find Daniel. He was sitting near a campfire surrounded by tribals as he read from the Holy Scripture. Marcus took a moment to study the missionary. He was wearing a black plaid flannel shirt, jeans and a large brimmed black hat. The rifle strapped to his back resembled the kind of submachine guns Marcus had seen in old World War II movies. The companions patiently waited for Daniel to finish reading from the sacred book, and once the tribals were dismissed, they approached the missionary.

"The Dead Horses told me details about the attack on your party. A stranger's sympathy may not count for much, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. The Sorrows will mourn them, too. They mourn everyone….even the White Legs."

Daniel's declaration caught them by surprise, especially Sarah. "Why would they mourn people who are trying to kill them and take their land?"

"They have sensitive souls. Innocent….if there is such a thing anymore."

Marcus shook the man's hand. "I'm Marcus Lincoln, and this is Sarah Lyons. We're from the Eastern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel."

Daniel crossed his arms and looked at the pair with suspicion. "Well….if you're here looking for technology, I'm afraid you'll be very disappointed."

Marcus shook his head. "Actually, we want to help you and the Sorrows to defeat the White Legs."

A low groan escaped from the missionary. "I see you've been talking with Joshua." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I appreciate that you want to help….it's comforting to know that not all members of the Brotherhood put technology above their fellow man. But going to war against the White Legs is not the answer. Our only chance of helping the Sorrows is to evacuate the valley."

"Why are you so quick to just have them abandon their home?" Marcus asked.

Daniel motioned over towards a group of tribals. "Look at them. Have you stopped to think what will happen to their culture if they are exposed to the horrors of war? Don't miss understand me, I will kill any White Legs that sneak into this camp….but I will not allow the Sorrows to draw first blood. It's one thing to defend yourself, it is another to attack your enemy."

"Sometimes the best defense, is a good offense." Sarah said.

Daniel scoffed at her. "Spoken like a true soldier. But he who lives by the sword, will die by the sword."

Marcus was about to speak when Daniel raised his hand to cut him off. "I'm sorry, but I've said all I wish to say on the subject. You're more then welcome to stay here in the camp. If you are serious about helping these people, come and see me and I will tell you what we'll need when the time comes to evacuate." The missionary turned his back and walked away.

"Well," Sarah began, clearly annoyed, "that was a waste of time. I don't understand how two men who belong to the same religion can have such different points of view. One is a pacifist, and the other wants to wage a holy war."

Marcus shurgged. "It's not always black and white. A lot of it is open to interpitation."

"Do not be too hard on Daniel." The voice belonged to Waking Cloud, and she was standing behind the couple with a male tribal. "He is wise in the knowledge of the Father's tongue, and cares deeply about our people."

"Do you agree with Daniel?" Marcus asked.

Waking Cloud nodded. "Daniel knows what is best for us."

Marcus continued to press. "No I'm asking you what _you_ think, Waking Cloud. Do you want to evacuate Zion?"

Waking Cloud turned to the man standing next to her, and he carfully placed his arm around her. "It is true that I do not want more killing...but..." she let the sentence trail off.

"Zion has been our home for so long." The man continued for her. "Most of us will follow Daniel...but there are those who would prefer to stand and fight."

Waking Cloud smiled and placed her hand on the man's chest. "Forgive me, I have been rude. This is my husband Standing Bear, he is one of the hunters who helped to evacuate the young, sick and old."

Marcus nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Is there anything we can do to change Daniel's mind?"

Standing Bear shook his head. "I do not think so. He and Joshua have had many words on this, and all of them end with both men walking away angry. Maybe you should talk to him later."

Marcus sighed in defeat and looked to Sarah. "We're probably not going to get anything done here. For now I think we should go back to the Dead Horses camp. Joshua said he has some training for me."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Well then why don't I head back towards the crashsite and pick up the rest of our gear. I can meet you and Dogmeat back at the camp afterwards."

"My husband and I will accompany you - along with some of our hunters."

Marcus thanked them both. He was relieved that Sarah was not going to be alone, and that he was finally going to get the rest of his gear. All he had at the moment was he fatigues, desert eagle, his guantlet, and Lucy. Both sets of armor, his guass rifle and grenade launcher were still hidden near the crashsite. "Okay - but you be carefull. Communications may not work in these canyons, so if you get into trouble, fire a few plasma rounds into the air."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother!"

Marcus gently grabed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Are you saying I worry too much?"

Sarah grinned. "Please. If you had it your way I'd never get out of my power armor."

Marcus' left eyebrow went up. "Well...not always."

The inuendo was not lost on the Sentinel, and the two lovers shared a quick kiss. "I'll see you soon." She breathed.

"You'd better."

As they parted ways, niether of them noticed the two White Legs scouts on the cliffs above slink away.

* * *

Joshua emerged from Angel Cave, holding two short swords with a slight curve in them, and approached the Lone Wanderer. "This is the machete gladius. It is the main melee weapon of the Legion." He handed one of them to Marcus. "Do not let the size of this weapon fool you. As you can see, it is well balanced, and up close it is deadly in skilled hands."

Marcus swung the gladius a few times trying to get a feel for the weapon. It was definitely lighter than swords he had fought with in the past. Joshua raised his gladius in a fighting stance. "Guard up."

Marcus complied, and Joshua came in with a series of attacks, which Marcus easily parried, and responded with his own.

"Impressive." Joshua commented before attacking again with slightly more force. Again, Marcus parried and avoids the attacks.

"Your style resembles that of a gladiator."

For a moment, Marcus' memories of fighting in the Pitt flashed into his mind, causing him to stumble, but he quickly recovered. "I had a friend who...fought in arenas. She taught me what I needed to know."

Joshua wasn't buying it. "No...I believe _you_ fought in the arena." He attacked again, so fast it nearly caught Marcus off guard. "You had to fight...and you had to kill!"

Marcus parried an attack, swung around with his gladius at the ready...but stopped when Joshua's blade appeared mere inches from his throat.

"You're off balance." Joshua said through labored breath. "If you are distracted for one second, or if Lanius detects any weakness, you will die."

Joshua stepped back, and this time, Marcus attacked and he briefly had Joshua on the defensive. Their swords clanged together, and both men tried to push the other off his feet. "I've...defeated monsters in the arena, Joshua!"

"I have no doubt." Joshua suddenly surged forward and pushed Marcus off him, and once again the Lone Wanderer was on the defensive. Frustrated, Marcus activated his VATS, determined to end the fight. He locked onto his target and moved in; expecting to knock Joshua on is back. Instead, the Burned Man ducked down, spun on his heel, and delivered a sweep kick to the back of Marcus' leg. The Lone Wanderer's feet were knocked out from under him, and he landed hard on his back. By the time he'd opened his eyes, Joshua was standing over him; his gladius inches from Marcus' head. "You must not let your frustration or passion blind you. It doesn't matter how many men or beasts you've killed, if you are not prepared to unlearn what you have learned, and except my teachings, Lanius will kill you."

Marcus just laid there trying to catch his breath; staring at the man who had not only bested him...but his VATS! Joshua brought the gladius to his side, and presented his other hand to Marcus. The Lone Wanderer accepted it, and was soon on his feet. "Alright. Then let's get started."

* * *

Sarah, Waking Cloud, Standing Bear and five of the Sorrows hunters were approaching the spot where Sarah had stashed their equipment after their crash landing. Even though they had been in the valley for two days, Sarah still could not get over the beauty of the place. Her sense of awe was not lost on Waking Cloud, who made her way alongside the Sentinel. "Zion is truly beautiful, yes?"

Sarah smiled as she admired the view. "Yes - it is a very beautiful place. A place worth fighting for."

Waking Cloud hung her head. "Yes...but Daniel has spoken...and he knows what is best."

Sarah did her best to stifle her sigh. "I know Daniel is doing what he thinks is best...but when my home was threatened we didn't run. We stayed and we fought for it."

"And how many of your people died in that fight?" Waking Cloud asked.

Now it was Sarah who hung her head. "Too many."

Neither woman had any desire to continue the conversation, and so they continued forward in silence. It wasn't long before they came across one of the massive logs used by the tribals to hide goods. "Is this the one?" Standing Bear asked.

Sarah took a look around, trying to remember. "I...think so. Guess there's only one way to find out." She had barely placed her hand on the log when a gun shot rang out, followed by a scream. Sarah spun around, and saw one of the Sorrows hunters lying on the ground; the side of his head blown away. "SCATTER!" Sarah screamed as she jumped over the log and took cover.

Gunfire now seemed to be coming from multiple directions. Standing Bear practically pushed his wife down into the brush, and readied his bow. Another of the Sorrows hunters was gunned down before the remaining three took cover with Sarah behind the log. Sarah readied her guass rifle, and spotted three White Legs perched on the rocks above them to their right, while over a dozen of the warriors were charging at them from the front. Sarah looked into the eyes of the three tribals with her. They were young, scared, and didn't know what to do.

"You three shoot at that group, I'll take care of the snipers!" To prove her point, she took aim with her guass rifle and fired a single round, taking off the head of one of the White Legs. The Sorrows stared at her in awe. "SHOOT THE DAMN GUNS!"

Shaken out of their trance, the three hunters opened fire with their repeating rifles, and two of the charging White Legs fell. Standing Bear took aim with his bow and released an arrow, killing another.

Sarah popped up and managed to take out another sniper, but not before taking several rounds, weakening her power armor's shield. As she waited for them to recharge, Sarah spoke into her ear piece. "Marcus are you there? Marcus come in!"

Static was all she heard, and Sarah cursed the mountains that were blocking her signal. She quickly drew her plasma pistol and fired several shots into the air. "Please see this, Marcus."

* * *

Dogmeat's sudden frantic barking caused Marcus to break off from his training with Joshua. "What's the matter boy? What is it?" He looked into the direction the canine was staring at - and his heart skipped a beat as he spotted a stream of green plasma fire off in the distance. "It's Sarah! They're in trouble!" Marcus took off running with Dogmeat and Joshua right on his heels. Follows-Chalk spotted the three companions, and the young scout grabbed is rifle and took off after them.

"Moira can you get a fix on her?"

"I'll try, but it will be difficult without communications..."

"Just keep trying!"

* * *

Sarah managed to take out the last sniper, but felt something wet splatter across her face. One of the young hunters standing next to her had his head blown to pieces by a .45 caliber round. They had taken out several of the White Legs, but they continued to press their attack. All Sarah could do was hold out until Marcus arrived...assuming he saw her distress signal at all.

Standing Bear and Waking Cloud managed to make their way over to her and took cover. "They are attempting to circle around us!" Standing Bear said.

Sarah gritted her teeth as she loaded her guass rifle. There was only one thing left to do. "You three make a run for it. I'll cover you."

Waking Cloud's eyes shot wide open. "No! We will not leave you..."

"I can hold out longer than you. Get back to camp, find Marcus and get help."

Tears began to well up in Waking Clouds eyes. "We can't..."

The roar of a submachine gun caused them all to duck down, and a full burst of .45 caliber rounds slammed into what was left of the log.

"GO, DAMN IT!" Sarah yelled as she returned fire.

Before Waking Cloud could protest any longer, Standing Bear pulled his distraught wife to her feet and turned to run...then he stopped dead in his tracks and pushed her back to the ground. A second later the three White Legs that were now behind them unleashed a barrage of submachine gun fire, and Waking Cloud watched as her husband and the remaining hunter were cut down. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Her scream caused Sarah to turn around, and she quickly took aim at the new threat. She was about to pull the trigger, when one of the White Legs fired a strange looking pistol that fired a blue beam. Suddenly the electronics in Sarah's power armor began going haywire, and the Sentinel found she couldn't move. The remaining White Legs took full advantage of this, and soon both Sarah and the distraught Waking Cloud found themselves surrounded by fifteen warriors, all of whom had their guns trained on them.

A few seconds later, the electronics in Sarah's armor rebooted, and she was able to move once again, but it was too late. She knew her shields would not stand up to a full burst from multiple machine guns, especially at this range. The one with the energy weapon stepped forward, and began yelling at her in his language. It didn't take a translator for Sarah to understand he wanted her to surrender, and reluctantly, the Sentinel dropped her guass rifle and raised her hands.

Waking Cloud remained on the ground, cradling her dead husband in her arms and weeping uncontrollably. One of the White Legs grabbed the young woman and tried to pry her from her husband.

"LEAVE HER ALONE..." Sarah screamed, but was hit in the back of her head with the butt of a rifle, sending her to her knees. Two White Legs roughly grabbed her and tried to bring her to her feet...and both of them had their heads taken off by a .50 caliber bullet. Three more shots rang out, and three more White Legs were sent into the next world.

Marcus charged towards the remaining White Legs, his desert eagle in one hand, and his gladius in the other. One of them took aim at the Lone Wanderer, but was cut down by a single shot from Joshua's .45 pistol. Another White Leg was cut down by Follows-Chalk, and Sarah delivered a vicious right hook to one of the tribals, breaking his jaw.

Waking Cloud, her eyes filled with tears and rage, knocked one of the White Legs' guns away and shoved her yao guai claw gauntlet into his stomach, gutting him. The remaining White Legs turned and ran for their lives, but not before Sarah managed to pick up one of their submachine guns and cut down three more of them. Dogmeat ran past her and managed to tackle the White Leg armed with the energy weapon to the ground. After a futile struggle, the apparent leader of the war party laid on the ground frozen as the canine stood on his chest, growling and snarling.

Marcus immediately ran over to Sarah and looked her over. There was dried blood on her head and face. "Are you alright?"

Sarah felt the back of her head where she'd been struck. "I'm okay - it's already healed." She began whipping the dried blood off her face, and her voice was barely above a whisper. "It's not mine."

Marcus took a look at the carnage around them, and his eyes fell on Waking Cloud, kneeling on the ground and still cradling her dead husband in her arms. His heart broke for the woman, as he too, knew exactly what she was going through.

"Marcus," Sarah said, knocking him out of his thought, "one of them had an energy weapon. It caused my suit to freeze up on me for a few seconds. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything until the systems rebooted."

Marcus couldn't hide the concern on his face if he tried. "Its sounds like the same kind of pulse pistol that Zimmer used on Harkness. His systems went haywire and it was about ninety seconds before he was able to reboot."

"But our suits are insulated against pulse weapons, but this one even took down my shields."

As the two lovers discussed the strange weapon, Joshua Graham calmly approached the remaining White Leg being held by Dogmeat. He reached down and picked up the energy weapon, and began yelling at the tribal in their native language. Marcus and Sarah watched the interrogation unfold. The White Leg finally yelled a reply, and Joshua responded by shooting him in the head.

No one said a word as Joshua walked over to the two lovers with the energy weapon in his hand. He could tell by the look in their eyes they did not approve of what he had done, but he decided to move past it and handed the weapon to Marcus. "A gift...for the Brotherhood of Steel."

Marcus took the weapon. "What did he tell you?"

Joshua could hear the contempt in Marcus' voice. "I asked him where he'd gotten it, and he responded with one word: Caesar."

"I thought the Legion didn't believe in technology." Marcus said.

A bitter chuckle escaped from Joshua. "You've heard the expression, do as I say, not as I do? Caesar is a prime example of that. While his followers live in the nineteenth century, he will use anything to get what he wants. And apparently, what he wants is you, Sentinel."

Sarah's eyes shot wide. "Me! What does he want with me?"

"I'm not sure. It might be simple curiosity, or something more...intimate."

Marcus tightened his grip on the energy weapon. "Well...that's _not_ going to happen!" He growled.

Sarah examined the weapon in his hand. "It doesn't look like any pulse pistol I've ever seen."

Marcus agreed. "I'll have Moira check her Vault-Tec files for any information, but for now...we have to help these people."

The sound of several footsteps approaching got their attention, and they turned to see Daniel and several of the Sorrows running towards them; their weapons at the ready. When they arrived on the scene, they froze as they viewed the carnage. Many of the tribals were overwhelmed and began to weep. A few were so sickened they threw up. Daniel lowered his gun and did his best to hold it together, but there was no mistaking the look of horror and sadness on the missionary's face. "Mother of God!" He muttered. His eyes fell on Waking Cloud, and then they fell on Joshua. "I'm grateful that you saved her."

"I regret we couldn't save more, my friend."

Marcus handed the energy weapon to Sarah and approached him. "I'm sorry, Daniel. Is this not proof that the Sorrows have to fight back?"

Daniel's expression immediately turned from sorrow to anger. "All I see is more proof that we have to leave!"

Sarah approached, her frustration clearly effident on her face. "And what then? What will you do if the White Legs or another tribe of raiders attacks the Sorrows? Are you going to run away again? At some point, you _have_ to take a stand!"

Daniel waved his hand. "Look at this! You want me to subject these people to this?! No! I won't have it! We will evacuate Zion as we have planned..."

"NO!"

The voice came from Waking Cloud. Daniel watched as she slowly stood up and faced him. The front of her cloths were covered with blood, and there was no missing the fresh blood dripping from her gauntlet. "We will _not_ leave! We will fight!"

Daniel's jaw dropped. "Waking Cloud...I know you are grieving right now but..."

"NO!" She stormed towards him. "I will not listen! The White Legs attacked our camps, killed our people, and now they want to take our lands." She turned and addressed the rest of the tribals. "You all remember the stories of our ancestors. When others came and tried to take the land, the Father in the Caves destroyed them. He protected our ancestors, and he left this land to them. Now the Father has not been seen for a long time, but he left us this land, and we must fight for it, just as he fought for our people so long ago."

Daniel cautiously approached her, and he could see the rage in her eyes. "Waking Cloud I know you are hurting, but the Lord says..."

"No more words, Daniel!" She raised her blood stained gauntlet. "We will fight! And we will KILL THE WHITE LEGS!"

The other Sorrows present raised their own weapons and began to cheer; calling for blood. Even Follows-Chalk added his battle cry to theirs. As he watched the spectacle, Daniel's heart was in the pit of his stomach. His worst fears had come to pass.

Joshua slowly approached his friend, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Daniel, you knew it would come to this."

Daniel hung his head; he was on the brink of tears. "I know. I tried to convince myself that..." He let the sentence trail off.

Joshua removed is hand. "For what it's worth, I'm..."

"Don't say it!" Daniel snapped. "Don't, Joshua. You have your war now. I just hope you can live with it. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to prepare the dead for burial." He turned and walked away.

"I'll help you, my friend." Joshua called after him.

Daniel stopped, and for a moment he was tempted to tell Joshua to go to hell. Instead, he glanced over his right shoulder. "I'd like that."

* * *

That night Joshua and Daniel read the burial rites over the bodies of the Sorrows who had been killed. They were each wrapped in a shroud, and placed on top of a funeral pyre. After the prayers had been said, one by one the pyres were lit, and everyone stood in silence as the fire consumed the dead.

Both Marcus and Sarah attended the ceremony, and when it was completed, they approached Waking Cloud, who was still standing near Standing Bear's burning pyre.

Marcus took a deep breath. "Waking Cloud, we just wanted to say how sorry we are for your loss. Standing Bear was...a good man."

Tears streamed down Waking Cloud's face as she continued to watch the fire. "Yes. He was. And he was a good father to our children." She turned and faced them. Sarah looked to be on the brink of tears. "I wish I could've...I wish there was something I could've done..."

Waking Cloud shook her head, and placed her hand on Sarah's arm. "No, it is not your fault. It was the White Legs...and they will pay for what they have done." She whipped her tears away. "You will help us, yes?"

"We will." Marcus responded, determination in his voice.

Waking Cloud smiled. "Good, because the people have been talking, and we want both of you to join our tribe. You are both great warriors, sent here by the Father in the Cave. We would be honored if you joined us."

For a moment, Marcus and Sarah shared a wary look...but given what had happened today, they felt it would be an insult to say no. "The honor is ours, Waking Cloud." Marcus said.

For the first time since her husband's death, Waking Cloud had a look of joy in her eyes. "Good. Go and see White Bird; he will show you the rite of passage. The next time I see you, we will be family." She hugged them both, and headed back into the camp. Marcus and Sarah each took a deep breath and made their way into the shaman's cave; not sure of what to expect.

The shaman was sitting near a small fire inside the cave's main chamber. When the two lovers and Dogmeat approached, he turned to them and began to speak. "Ole, outsiders. Welcome child of omens. You come to receive visions of truth?"

Marcus cocked his head to the side. "What?"

White Bird sighed. "Take drugs. Kill a bear!"

Now Marcus and Sarah stared at him as if he had two heads. White Bird asked them to sit down near the fire, and the two lovers complied. As the shaman began to mix a strange looking potion in a bowl, Sarah leaned closer to Marcus. "What the hell are we doing here?" She whispered.

Marcus responded with a shrug, and the shaman began chanting in his language. After a few minutes, the potion was ready and the chanting had stopped. "Sacred Datura root will give you visions of truth."

A chill ran up Marcus' spine as he remembered the last time he had been drugged. "What do you mean, 'visions of truth'? What will we see?"

White Bird shrugged. "Who knows. Some people see a vision of the past, others the future. Some don't see anything at all. Either way, you will be tripp'in balls man, ha, ha, ha!" He presented the bowl to Marcus, who hesitated before finally taking it in his hands. He placed the bowl to his lips and gulped down a mouthful of the brown liquid. It tasted bitter, but it wasn't an overpowering taste. The shaman then presented it to Sarah, and a sigh escaped from the Sentinel before she reluctantly took a drink.

"Close eyes." White Bird instructed. "Let the visions flow. Do not fight them."

Both Sarah and Marcus took a deep breath and closed their eyes. Marcus waited for the effects to begin. Seconds turned into minutes, but nothing was happening. Finally, out of frustration, he opened his eyes. "It's not working..."

He froze as he realized he was completely alone in the cave. The fire was still lite, but Sarah, White Bird and Dogmeat were gone. Marcus jumped up and frantically called out. "Sarah! Dogmeat! SARAH!"

There was no answer, only an eerie silence. Marcus happened to glance down - and noticed that he was no longer wearing his fatigues, but a set of power armor. Black power armor. "What the hell." He looked up, and instead of the darkness of the cave, Marcus found himself standing in a large room, with a metal floor and walls to match. Suddenly, an older man wearing green combat armor, armed with a combat shotgun came running towards him. "GET DOWN!" He yelled before tackling him to the ground.

Marcus landed on his back, just as a plasma round hit the wall behind him. The Lone Wanderer got a good look at his rescuer. The man has several scares on his face, was missing one eye, and had a metal plate on one side of his head.

"Damn it, Max! You almost lost your goddamn head!"

Max. The man called him Max. Was this...was this a vision of the future...and it involved his son?

"Hey, if you two are done making out, there's another wave coming!"

The voice came from another man standing to his right. He was dressed in what looked like desert fatigues, a large brimmed hat with sunglasses, and was armed with a guass rifle.

The older man grunted as he stood up. "Can it, Boone!" He handed a plasma rifle to Marcus. "Find some cover, because here they come!"

Marcus quickly did as he was told, and took cover with the sniper named Boone behind a piece of machinery. He took a moment to look at the other people around him. In addition to Boone and the older, scared man, was a young woman dressed in leather armor with purple hair, armed with a submachine gun to his left, and on the far right side of the room he spotted another young woman with blonde hair wearing power armor. At first he thought it was Sarah, but he soon realized it was a woman he had never seen before.

Gunfire erupted from the large doorway to the front of the room, and Marcus took aim with his rifle. A second later the enemy came into view - and the sight of them made his blood run cold. There was no mistaking the black power armor, or the large E inside a circle of stars emblazed on the chest plates.

'Enclave soldiers! That's impossible'

Impossible or not, they were here...and more importantly, they were trying to kill him and his companions. Marcus' old hatred and instincts kicked in and he fired a full burst from his plasma rifle, turning one of the troopers to goo.

"Yeah! Great shot kid!" The scared man yelled as he opened fire with his shotgun, blowing off the arm of another trooper.

Marcus took aim again and tried to activate his VATS, but nothing happened. He looked down at his PIPBOY - and realized it wasn't his PIPBOY 3000, but an original 2000 model that he had growing up in the Vault.

'What the hell is happening?'

The fire fight was intense, and more than once it looked as though they were about to get overrun, but just like his companions from the Capital, this group worked together as well-oiled machine. Each time the Enclave soldiers charged in, they were beaten back. Then, on what was probably the trooper's fifth charge, the sound of a minigun roared from outside the room, and the troopers were cut down from behind. Silence filled the once chaotic room, and through the smoke a large super mutant, holding a minigun, stepped inside.

The other companions lowered their weapons, and Marcus did the same.

"Bout time you showed up!" The girl with purple hair said.

The mutant shot her a sideways glance. "The evacuation took longer than expected."

"Did everyone make it off?" The blonde girl asked.

The mutant nodded. "Yes. All of the vaultees and tribals are safe. Now it is time for us to get out of here."

"I heard that." Boone said. "Cassidy and I will cover the door." He pointed to the girl with purple hair. "Katja, get that back door open, asap!"

Katja responded with a mock salute. "Aye, aye, capiton!"

Marcus watched as Boone and the scared man, who apparently was named Cassidy, took up position by the large metal front door, while the girl Katja began working the controls on the room's back door. He was still trying to process what was happening, when the blonde haired girl spun him around and kissed him passionately. At first Marcus didn't know how to react, and after a few moments, the woman broke the kiss and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

Marcus struggled to find his voice. "I um...what was that for?"

The woman seemed taken aback by that. "Do I need a reason to kiss my husband?"

Marcus' jaw hit the floor. 'Husband?' "Um..." he forced a smile. "No, I guess not."

The woman smiled. "Don't you understand? We did it! Richardson's dead, the people from the Vault and Arroyo are safe, and once we're through that door we can finally start our new life together!"

'Richardson?' He'd heard that name from somewhere, but he couldn't think from where at the moment. Deciding to play along, Marcus smiled at the woman again. "That will be nice."

Their moment was shattered by the sound of plasma fire, followed by a scream. Marcus looked and saw Cassidy crumble to the ground.

Boone was filled with rage as he took aim with his guass rifle. "YOU BASTARDS!" He fired a round, taking out the sniper who had just mortally wounded his friend. More fire came through the doorway, and both Marcus and his "wife", pulled Cassidy out of the line of fire. The mutant quickly took his place, and fired a full burst from his mingun through the doorway.

Marcus quickly looked over Cassidy's wound, and it was clear the man wasn't going to make it.

"Katja, we need that door open now!"

Katja ducked down as a plasma bolt came dangerously close to her head. "It would help if I wasn't getting shot at, Miria!"

Marcus' wife, who apparently was named Miria, readied a laser rifle. "Stay with him!" Before Marcus could say anything, she joined Boone and the mutant and added her own fire to the Enclave troopers trying to storm inside.

Marcus held onto the dying man's hand, not sure of what to do. "I'm sorry." It was all he could say.

Cassidy struggled to speak. "That's...okay, kid. We had...we had a hell of a ride, didn't we." He began to couch up blood, and Cassidy yanked a chain off of his neck. "Take this...to my wife. Tell her...to give it to...our baby, Rose."

Marcus looked at the pendant, and his heart broke for this man who would never see his daughter grow up. "I...I can't..."

Cassidy gritted his teeth, and forced the pendant into Marcus' hand. "Take it! Promise me, Max! Promise me you'll...watch over them!"

Marcus looked into the dying man's eyes, and reluctantly nodded his head. "I promise."

John Cassidy took his last breath.

A large, mechanical noise got Marcus' attention, and he looked to see the door Katja had been working on begin to open. The young woman jumped in front of it and let out a shout of victory. "Alright bitches, we are outta here..."

She never saw it coming. One moment Katja was standing in triumph, and then her head was split wide open from a single blow from a massive super sledge. Time seemed to slow down as Katja's lifeless body crumbled to the ground. Amist the screams from his companions, Marcus saw the largest man he'd ever seen stroll through the door - only this wasn't a normal man. In fact, he looked to be more _machine_ than a man. Marcus quickly got on his feet and readied his plasma rifle.

The man stood in the doorway, blocking their only escape. He pointed at Marcus with his massive weapon. "Now you die, son of Lincoln!"

 **Note: I realized I had forgotten the fact that Marcus and Sarah had Zetian translator nanites injected in the last story, so they should be able to understand the tribals. Sorry about that. So from now on, they will. I'll probably have to go back and make a few changes, but for right now I'm pushing forward. Yes, I ripped off Longmire with the name Standing Bear; it just seemed appropriate. Also, I know Katja is a companion from Fallout 1, but this is fanfiction so...I don't care. I also liked her character, and wished she was in 2.**


	6. Omens of Truth

Omens of Truth

 **Note: I am soooo sorry for the delay guys, life kinda got in the way, and my computer decided to crash. I will try to up load chapters more often (soon as I fix this damn thing)….**

* * *

When Sarah opened her eyes she realized she was no longer in the cave with Marcus, but was instead standing outside in a small courtyard, with the remains of a white building sprawled out on three sides. At first she thought she was back in the Capital, but soon Sarah realized it was a city she had never seen before. An unfamiliar smell hit her nostrils, and Sarah turned and realized she was standing on the edge of a harbor. She could see several wrecks off in the distance, along with ruined structures on the other side. There was a strange, stillness about the place, and though the only sound that could be heard was the wind, it made Sarah feel uneasy. She called out for Marcus, but only her echo responded. As Sarah began walking, she felt the familiar sensation of being in power armor, and when she looked down she was indeed back in her T-51 suit. A few seconds later another smell hit her nostrils, but this one she recognized immediately.

It was the smell of death.

A loud noise from behind got her attention, and the Sentinel spun around. Her mouth was gaped open and her eyes went wide at the sight now before her. What was a second ago a peaceful, empty square was now the immediate aftermath of a large battle. The white building was on fire, and piles of bodies littered the square. One contained a pile of Meta Humans, another of ghouls, some feral, some normal. Another pile contained humans, but there was something about them that seemed….wrong to Sarah. But what caused the Sentinel to stand frozen with shock was the sight of dozens of Brotherhood soldiers with their rifles in the air, cheering at the sight of the carnage. Sarah stared into their faces - and they were filled with bloodlust. Movement to her right caught Sarah's attention, and she could see through the smoke a group of Brotherhood Knights leading four chained ghouls over to one of the piles. It was obvious these ghouls were not feral, but they were dragged kicking and screaming by the power armored clad soldiers. They stopped in front of the pile of bodies, and before Sarah could scream, the BOS soldiers raised their laser rifles and executed the ghouls. As their bodies crumbled to the ground, Sarah felt physically sick. What the hell was going on?! A million thoughts were screaming inside her mind, all of them coming back to one theme….this cannot be happening. This is not the Brotherhood I know.

"He's coming! He's coming!" A young woman, mostly likely a field Scribe began to shout, and Sarah spotted a BOS Vertibird hovering over the square. The BOS soldiers cheered even louder, and began shouting "Ad Victorium!" Soon the aircraft touched down, and Sarah could see a lone figure step out and everyone stood at attention and saluted. The way the soldiers were acting, this man must be the Elder but from what little of him Sarah could see, he was far too young to be at such a high rank. Sarah began to push her way through the throngs of Knights, trying to get a better look at this monster that had apparently corrupted her order. The man, whom she could tell was wearing a long, thick leather coat, stopped in front of a group of five kneeling and chained humans; with his back to Sarah.

"Are these the synthetics?" The man asked with a low, gruff voice.

Synthetics! Sarah's blood suddenly ran cold when she remembered the pile of human bodies, and how they seemed all wrong to her. It's because they weren't humans, but synthetic androids like Chief Harkness. She surged forward, trying to catch a glimpse of this monster, but her legs felt like they weighed a ton.

"Yes, Elder." One of the soldiers responded. "These are the last of them."

The apparent "Elder" drew a plasma pistol and pointed it at the head of one of the kneeling synthetics.

"NO!" Sarah blurted out.

The Elder lifted his head up, and turned slightly to his right; his gun still trained on the prisoner. Though she was close enough to see his face, it was as if a dark shroud had fallen over it, and Sarah could not make out his features. The only things that stood out were a deep scare running down his right cheek, and his eyes – eyes filled with nothing but hatred. The Elder began to mutter something that Sarah could not understand….and then he fired his plasma pistol into the head of the synthetic.

* * *

Marcus and Sarah both gasped as their eyes shot wide open. The panic they were feeling quickly subsided as they realized they were back in the cave, sitting by the fire with Dogmeat and White Bird. Marcus' eyes met Sarah's. "What did you see?"

A chill ran up Sarah's spine as she remembered the terrible vision. The vision of death, destruction and slaughter. Slaughter at the hands of her own Brotherhood. Part of her wanted to tell him what she had seen, but at the last moment she stuttered. "I….I saw nothing."

Marcus studied her carefully. He knew Sarah well enough to know when she was hiding something, but before he could press she changed the subject. "Did you see anything?"

Marcus turned and stared at the fire. "I think….I experienced my grandfather's final battle against the Enclave."

There was no hiding the look of surprise on Sarah's face. "Your grandfather? Are you sure?"

Marcus thought for a moment. He could remember the faces of his companions and how they called him Max. He remembered the feeling of the black Enclave armor against his skin, and the adrenalin rush of battle. He remembered the feeling of blood on his hands as Cassidy breathed his last, and he remembered….a kiss. A kiss from a woman named Miri, who apparently was his wife. "Yeah….I'm sure."

"Sometimes the omens show us the past through our ancestor's eyes." White Bird explained.

"How does a vision from the past help us now?" Sarah asked.

White Bird pointed at them. "You will know. When the time comes, you will know. Now, you are ready to hunt bear." The shaman reached behind him and opened an old sea bag, and removed two repeating rifles. "Here, all who have gone before use these." He held out the rifle, and Marcus accepted it. To his surprise, it was in pretty good condition. "Where should we start looking for the bear?"

"To the north are their caves….but make sure you do not go in the Father's caves….or you will not come back."

* * *

Following White Bird's instructions, Marcus and Sarah headed north to where the yao guai's caves were located. Neither of them had any idea how to hunt wild game, but with Dogmeat and Moira's motion sensor, it didn't take long for them to pick up the trail.

"Looks like a giant gecko….well, what's left of one anyway." Marcus said as he examined the half eaten carcass. "Tracks head off in that direction."

Dogmeat barked, indicating that he had picked up the scent, and they followed the canine. Since Moira was not picking up any movement in the immediate area, Marcus decided to break the silence. "So do you want to tell me what you saw back in the cave?"

Sarah let out a sigh. She could never fool him. "It was….it was terrible. I saw Brotherhood soldiers slaughtering ghouls, feral and non-feral, Meta Humans and synthetics."

The revelation nearly stopped Marcus in his tracks. "Are you sure they weren't the Outcasts?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, they were Brotherhood. I'm sure of it."

"Could it have been something from the Brotherhood's past? Before they left California?"

"It's possible, but I've been racking my brain and I can't think of a single time we encountered synthetics before we arrived in the Capital." Sarah shook her head. "It was just a dream….it doesn't matter."

Marcus wasn't sure he believed that, (and he surmised, she didn't either) but decided to drop the subject for another time. They continued to track their prey further into the wilderness, and after a while Dogmeat again signaled that he had found something.

Marcus kneeled down. "Well….looks like we found the rest of the gecko."

Sarah nearly gaged on the stench from the enormous pile of feces, and Marcus chuckled at her reaction. "At least we know we're heading in the right direction." Something caught his eye off to the right, and he went over to investigate. Tucked away in a small nook in the valley were the remains of an old campsite. There were several rusted metal crates, boxes and fire pits scattered around, as well as several skeletons. Out of habit, both companions began to scavenge the sight, and Sarah found a rusted 10mm submachine gun half buried in the dirt. "These supplies have been here for years. Why did the tribals leave all of this?"

"Joshua mentioned that they believe sites like this to be taboo and avoid them." As Marcus cleared away the dust from the top of one of the crates, he froze as he stared down at the faded writing. Most of it was unreadable but for one word: Vault-Tec.

"What the hell?" Marcus mumbled. Quickly he kneeled down near one of the skeletons and cleared away the brush that was covering it. The blue had long since faded from the tattered jumpsuit, but there was no mistaking the number 22 on its back. "Sarah! Come take a look at this."

Sarah was soon by his side, and her mouth hung open. "Vault dwellers! Joshua didn't say anything about a Vault being nearby."

Moira's avatar suddenly appeared on the screen. "That's because according to my records, there are none in Zion. Vault 22 was located in the Mojave outside of Las Vegas."

Sarah's eyes scanned the camp site. "What were they doing all the way out here?"

Marcus continued to examine the skeleton. "Maybe they escaped like I did. Whatever happened though, it doesn't look like they died from natural causes. This one has a bullet hole in the side of his head." He stood up and pointed to another skeleton. "That one over there looks like it had both legs blown off."

Sarah ran her hand over two holes in the side of one of the metal crates. "This must be where they made a last stand."

'But from what', Marcus thought. He reached down and removed the PIPBOY 2000 from one of the skeletons, and plugged in his USB connector. "Okay Moira, do your stuff."

"Sure. What am I looking for?"

"Any logs or files that can explain what happened."

"Okidoki." Moira seemed lost in concentration for a moment as she scanned the PIPBOY. "Most of the data's corrupted, but I'll try to make sense out of what I can. They left their Vault in January of 2096 - something about a containment breach but no details. The last entry is dated one year later. I'll play it for you."

" _...vengeful spirit in these caves! There were 118 of us when we arrived last year, but now we're down to 34; most of them killed by this...whatever it is. We've tried to hunt it, thinking it was a man, but no man can do what this demon has done! We're being punished! I knew, I knew we shouldn't have {cough} done it! But now {cough} it's punishing us! Death is coming..."_

"That's all I can recover. I'm sorry."

A chill ran up Marcus' spine as he heard the message. "Vengeful spirit." He muttered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's pretty obvious that what happened was a bunch of Vaultees, who weren't used to this terrain, went up against a group of people with superior training and tactics."

Marcus reached down and pulled a cracked Vault riot helmet out of the dirt. "They may have been Vaultees, but they were well armed. You're telling me that someone killed one-hundred and eighteen armed men during the span of a year without ever being seen?"

Now a chill ran up Sarah's spine. "Well….it sounded like they were sick. Maybe they caught some disease from their Vault that made them hallucinate."

Marcus didn't miss the slight hesitation in her voice, as if she was trying to convince herself of her theory. The fact that all of the Vaultees had been killed was not a hallucination. "All I know is I've seen a lot strange things Sarah. Anything's possible. Still, we probably shouldn't take anything from this site. If they were sick, we don't want to risk catching whatever it was."

Sarah nodded, grateful that they were leaving. "Good idea."

* * *

Later on in the day the hunting party finally caught up to their prey. Marcus and Sarah crouched down in the brush as they observed the yao guai drinking from a small stream.

"We'll get closer and take him together." Marcus whispered.

Sarah readied her repeating rifle and nodded. Slowly they began to creep forward. Dogmeat was clearly getting agitated and wanted to bolt after the bear, but he held back and stayed with his masters. As they closed the distance, the ya guai's head suddenly snapped up, and the creature stiffened. The hunting party stopped, and it was clear that the bear had heard something. Figuring that it was now or never, both Marcus and Sarah took aim and opened fire. Both of them scored hits on the right side the creature, and the yao guai veered up and took off running. The hunting party took off after it, and Dogmeat bolted right past his masters, but even he was having a hard time keeping up with the wounded creature. Marcus fired again, scoring another hit, and though the creature stumbled it still was on the run.

They chased the bear into a cave, and Marcus quickly called Dogmeat before the canine could follow. As good as a fighter as he was, Marcus did not want to risk his dog being cornered alone. There was a sudden explosion from inside the cave, followed by an agonizing howl from the creature. Then there was silence.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Marcus only shrugged and slowly made his way towards the cave entrance. He could smell the familiar odor of gunpowder, and he cocked his rifle. "Only one way to find out."

They carefully entered the cave, and it didn't take them long to find the dead yao guai. Its right front paw had been blown off, and there was a gaping hole in its chest.

"Must've hit a mine." Marcus said. Using his PIPBOY light to see, he began to walk deeper into the cave. He only walked thirty paces before abruptly stopping. "Look at this."

Sarah looked over his shoulder and spotted the compression plate. It didn't take her long at all to find the shotgun hidden in the cave wall. "Now we know why people who go into these caves don't come back."

"There must be something pretty important in here for all this. Come on."

They continued deeper into the cave and encountered more traps, and though they were able to disarm them, it took them nearly an hour to reach the cave's main chamber.

It was clear that the campsite had not been used in a long time, but it was surprisingly well organized and stocked with a variety of equipment and supplies. In one corner were several boxes marked USGS containing MRE's and other canned food stores. Nearby were two work benches and a reloading bench, with various weapons, parts of weapons and ammo scattered on them. In the center was a cooking station, and on the far cave wall was a computer terminal on a make-shift table. At the foot of that table was a military duffle bag and a bedroll - and on the bedroll was a skeleton lying next to a military style rifle.

Marcus picked the rifle up and cycled it. It was covered in dust, but had been well maintained. "Look familiar?"

Sarah nodded. They had both seen the exact same type of rifle - in the Operation Anchorage simulator. "Standard American military issue."

Marcus kneeled down by the skeleton, and it didn't take him long to find the holotages around its neck. "Randall Clark, U.S. Army Rangers." With curiosity now taking hold, he sat down at the terminal and began to go through the files while Sarah was looking over his shoulder. Marcus opened the first entries:

 _"_ _October 28th, 2077_  
 _Five days on foot, still can't sleep._

 _Outside it's like nothing happened. Sky looks wrong, that's all._

 _Hike back to overturned_ _NatGuard_ _truck near_ _Toquerville_ _? After blisters heal, maybe._

 _Looks like_ _USGS_ _team was researching something here in cave. Cleared out when bombs fell, left equipment behind. Probably thought they had families to run back to."_

" _October 29th_  
 _Char_ _, must've said this out loud a thousand times walking here. Maybe writing it will feel more like you heard._

 _You were right._

 _I was north of_ _Spanish Fork_ _. Took the_ _77_ _along_ _Provo Bay_ _to steer clear of town. Would've been home in an hour. Engine died, truck just stopped. So did a_ _Chryslus_ _in the other lane. Knew right away._

 _First nuke hit_ _SLC_ _inside a minute. I was looking South - Lucky Man! Flash behind me so bright world looked on fire. Old couple from the Chryslus starts screaming they can't see._

 _Didn't watch you die, Char. Saved my eyes. Counted 12 more flashes next 7 minutes. Ground shook each time, 18 seconds later._

 _When nothing hit for half an hour, took a look. Globe of fire where you and_ _Alex_ _died. Didn't kid myself._

 _Didn't know what to do. Grabbed my pack and_ _rifle_ _._

 _Saw to the old couple. Sat them up against car, let them hold and comfort each other. Told them I was going to get help, everything be okay. One bullet through both heads. Instant._

 _Five day hike back to_ _Zion_ _._

 _You told me. Stop running off to the wild. Man belongs with his family._

 _You were right. You were right. You were right. You were right. Wasn't there to hold you and my boy. Died without me. Never touch you or him again._

 _Should shoot myself. What I deserve._

 _Can't. Maybe soon."_

 _"October 31st_  
 _Black rain falling outside._ _Geiger_ _jumping. Should let it kill me but bottling water from back of cave all the same."_

 _"November 2nd_  
 _Sounds dead outside, but can't look. Geiger goes crazy 15 feet from cave mouth._

 _Do the math. Radiation goes down before water runs out or I never leave this cave."_

As they read the account from Randall Clark, both Marcus and Sarah felt a tug in their hearts as they remembered the two children they had left behind. Though it had only been a few days, it felt like a life time ago. As depressing as the story was, Marcus forced himself to open the next entries.

 _January 1st, 2078_  
 _Happy New Year._

 _Two months in cave. Still lethal outside. Don't get it. In army they said 2-4 weeks cleared fallout._

 _Less than a month's water left. Been mopping condensation off cave walls, wringing shirt into bottles. Trading calories for H2O. Food stocks holding. Thanks, USGS._

 _If there was even a chance I'd see the two of you again, I'd run outside._

 _January 10th_  
 _Sounded like windstorm out there for 2 days. Radiation down 500. What happened?_

 _January 15th_  
 _Took a peek. Snow. It glows green._

 _January 28th_  
 _Radiation low enough I could risk short exposure outside._

 _More important, cave stream now drinkable if I use Rad drugs._

 _January 30th_  
 _There is nothing alive out there._

 _June 14th, 2084_  
 _Just got back. Tired. Good scrounging along the way. Ended up dragging back a cart of stuff._

 _Write tomorrow. Sleep._

 _June 15th_  
 _Departed April 10th. Walk to SLC took 15 days. Would've been 7-9 back in the old days but had to circle pockets of radiation and foraged along way._

 _Don't know what I was thinking. Imagined I'd find my house, dig through rubble, find - something. Your bones I hoped, and Little Nut's. Would've buried them. Here in Zion maybe._

 _SLC is mostly craters. Warped steel girders where highrises sat. Mounds of bricks._

 _Never found our house. Didn't even find street. What wasn't a crater was scorched clean._

 _Want to believe it was fast, a flash, both of you vaporized. Lies to make me feel better. I'll never know. Which part of city got hit first? Northeast and you both died in a blink. Farther away and you burned alive screaming or the blast broken glass and bits of brick and wood splinters shredding you like hamburger. Look at it coward and listen don't turn away face it. If you'd been brave lucky man you would've found a spot and blown your brains out._

 _But not you. You took your time walking back, made a shopping trip out of it. Scrounger._

 _The truck was still there on the 77 north of Spanish Fork. The Chryslus too, but no sign of the old couple's bones._

 _Outside_ _Nephi_ _I caught a trail. Three men, tracks heading toward_ _Fountain Green_ _. Thought about following but didn't. Stupid fantasy of friends, more likely cannibals._

 _June 20th_  
 _Took two days to lay traps inside the cave._

 _No soliciting, assholes. Home sweet fucking home._

Both Marcus and Sarah stared down at the skeleton of Randall Clark with pity after reading his haunting words. "Jesus. He experienced it all. The bombs falling, the fallout...his family dying."

Sarah swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I couldn't imagine loosing so much and still finding the strength to go on. I'd like to think I could but..."

She left the sentence go unfinished. Marcus opened the next file.

 _September 20_ _th_ _, 2095_  
 _I count 28 of them. 11 adult males, 8 females, 9 children aged 2 - 10. Some rifles and pistols in bad repair. Old world clothes, ratty._

 _September 22nd_  
 _Got close enough last night to hear them talk. Spanish, I think. From_ _Mexico_ _?_

 _Heard them say "paradeeso" a bunch. Think that means paradise. Here to stay, then._

 _Seem harmless. SEEM._

 _October 5th_  
 _The one I call "_ _Maria_ _" is pregnant. Think the father is "_ _Jose_ _" but she spends a lot of time with "_ _Pablo_ _" too._

 _October 7th_  
 _"_ _Pedro_ _" ran out to pee in the stream and would've seen me if he looked to his left. Too close. Need to give them space._

 _November 10th_  
 _"_ _Jose_ _" broke his leg chasing a bighorn. Too far from camp for them to hear. Told myself to leave it be but couldn't. 300 yards from their camp did my best Jose screaming imitation until a bunch of them came looking, then strung them along to the crest where they could hear the real Jose._

 _Probably useless. Compound fracture, broke the skin._

 _November 11th_  
 _"Infec-shee-own." So many goddamn words nearly the same, think I'd be fluent. But anyway Jose's leg has got it so he's going to die. Nature for you. Of course they're giving prayer a try._

 _November 12th_  
 _Left bottle of antibiotics on a rock outside their camp last night. They thanked God (Dee-os) of course. As though that asshole saw fit to burn the world but still cared enough to leave some medicine on a rock._

 _November 15th_  
 _Jose will always limp but otherwise he'll be okay. Good deed for the month._

 _Will they make it through the winter?_

 _February 11_ _th_ _2096,_  
 _Fuckers killed all the men. I think they would've taken the women alive but Maria and_ _Selena_ _opened fire and some of the others went for their guns so they shot them down and some of the kids with them._

 _If I could've warned them._

 _February 12th_  
 _Elena_ _and_ _Carmen_ _and 5 children still alive, being kept in a pen._

 _There are more than 100 of these_ _assholes in blue suits_ _. Every suit says "22" on the back. Why? Armed to the teeth with submachine guns, pistols. Estimate 60% male. Everyone seems to follow the dark-haired guy but can't get close enough to tell. Assholes are disciplined - patrols, sentries - they mean business._

 _Say I go in at night and get the women and children out. Where to next?_

 _But I have to get them out. Have to._

 _February 13th_  
 _Recon during night._  
 _Well-organized, sentries along most approaches, but stream not covered._

 _Are they sick? Lots of coughing fits._ _Tuberculosis_ _?_

 _Women and children still in pen. Will try to infiltrate by stream tomorrow night._

 _February 14th_  
 _They ate them._

 _February 19th_  
 _Ambush along riverside trail. 6 males killed. Heard their coughing a mile away._

 _Used their grenades to booby-trap bodies, kept half. Secured 6_ _SMGs_ _, 500_ _rounds 10mm_ _, 6_ _frags_ _._

 _February 20th_  
 _Ambush along riverside trail. 2 males died checking bodies. Killed 2 more with rifle. Shot 1 through calf and let asshole crawl off to spread message. Coughed like I'd shot him through lungs._

 _February 23rd_  
 _Ambush half-mile east of coal pits wash. 8 males killed._

"Well now we know the vengeful spirit that killed all the Vault Dwellers." Marcus said.

Sarah's jaw hardened as she read the notes. "Sounds like the fuckers got what they deserved."

The next few entries detailed the one man war Randall Clark waged on the Vault Dwellers, and his encounters confirmed that they were in fact sick with something. The most surprising revelation was that one of the Vault Dwellers, a female named Sylvie who escaped from the group, was initially captured by Clark, and she later became his wife. But the story did not have a happy ending. Sylvie and Clark's unborn son both died in child birth. Marcus opened the final entries to the tragic story.

 _April 25_ _th_ _2123_  
 _24 of_ _them_ _, half boys, half girls. Youngest is 8 maybe, oldest 13-14. Dirty and scrawny, been on foot a long time. Children's crusade._

 _Struck camp on nearly the same spot as los mexicanos, 30 years and a lifetime ago._

 _I've spent 2 nights listening to them. English. Literate. One of them reads stories while the little ones fall asleep._ _[1]_

 _They escaped someplace they call "_ _The School_ _" but can't figure out where it was. When they want little one to behave they tell him to stop or "_ _The Principal_ _will get you."_

 _Principal better not show up or I'll blow his goddamn head off. I can still shoot straight._

 _January 2_ _nd_ _, 2124_  
 _I've been leaving notes for them, and gifts._

 _They like the books. Started with stories but moved on to weapons manuals, medical books, practical stuff._

 _In the notes, well it's embarrassing, almost like those cards people used to give each other, everything sweet and loving. I tell them to read and to learn and to make the most of their new home. I tell them I'm giving them Zion as a gift to make up for all the sorrows of their lives so far and all the sorrows man has visited on man. I tell them to be kind to each other and modest. I tell them never to hurt each other but that if someone else comes along and tries to hurt them to strike back with righteous anger. Stuff like that. I sign every note "The Father", because well, just because._

 _January 18th_  
 _Have I mentioned that I'm dying?_

 _Mind's still sharp. Lungs are the problem. Might be cancer. Cough's been getting worse for months, finally there's blood in it. Getting harder to visit my little friends, breath's so short._

 _I've given away most of what I own. They'll find the rest in caves when they get a little older. I don't want them to find me, though. "The Father" is a broken-down old man? Disappointment._

 _It's time. I don't want another birthday._

 _January 23_ _rd_

 _I hope they'll do well. I hope no harm comes to them, from within or without. Did my best to prepare them with the last notes. Said something kind about each one of them, what makes each one special. Told them "The Father" was pleased by their kind natures and that it would be up to them to handle things on their own from now on, that I'd be silent but still watching and still caring._

 _Lying, then. Oh yes._

 _Lied to you, Char. And Alex. And Sylvie. Told you I'd be with you forever. But I wouldn't go back and unsay it once if I could._

 _What was the point of it all? So many failures._

 _But I never forgot your face. Or Little Nut's. Or (sorry) Sylvie's. They used to say that happened after a while but it never did for me._

 _Maybe the only point of all that living was to keep those pictures in my head going for as long as I could. It was the only life I could give you. Not a day went by without._

 _It wasn't choice. I chose to die again and again. Just never did. Body had its own drive._

 _Well, the little ones will need it. Species will need it if it's to continue. That blind drive onward._

 _I wish them well. It's been a gift to me, at the end of it all, to behold innocence._

 _Goodbye, Zion._

 _Randall Dean Clark_  
 _Feb 5th, 2053 - Jan 2124_

Marcus leaned back in the chair. He only now realized his eyes had been practically glued to the screen nearly the entire time they read the notes. Both of them stared at the computer; the only sounds in the cave were of their breathing. The story of Randall Clark resembled that of a Greek tragedy, and Marcus couldn't help but feel that their stories were eerily similar. A man forced away from his home and everything he loved, destined to live in a god forsaken world. Along the way he helped the innocent and punished the wicked, and made a difference in people's lives. A man who tried to find happiness, only to have it slip away. But Randall Clark never lost his humanity, or his drive. He went on, alone, till his last breath.

A true Lone Wanderer.

A chill ran up Marcus' spine as he stared down at the skeleton. "The children he helped must have been the Sorrow's ancestors."

Sarah found herself staring at the remains of Randall Clark with more reverence than before. "He protected them….looked after them."

Marcus' voice nearly cracked . "Like a father."

"Should we….should we tell them?"

Marcus snorted. "Tell them what? That their Father of the Caves was just an old soldier; trying to find a reason to live?" He shook his head. "It could destroy them."

Though Sarah agreed with his statement, it still felt wrong. "So we just let them continue to believe in a lie?"

Marcus looked up at her. "Is it that much of a lie? Is it not possible that he was destined to be here and help those children?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I think you've been talking to Joshua too much."

Marcus shrugged. "Maybe. Before the Battle of the Mall even you admitted that it seemed some force beyond our control had led me to that critical moment. That I, _we,_ were destined to lead the Capital and defeat Ashur. Maybe the same force led Clark here, so that he could make Zion safe for those children, and so that they would thrive and become the Sorrows. Either way….they're not ready for the truth. Maybe they will be someday, but not now."

Sarah reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but we should scavenge what we can before we leave. Some of this stuff will no doubt come in handy when we go up against the White Legs."

Marcus stood up and respectfully laid the rifle next to the skeleton. "Rest in peace Randall Clark." He whispered. "You didn't fail."

* * *

That night the Sorrow's held a large celebration in honor of the newest members of their tribe. The yao guai Marcus and Sarah had killed was being slow cooked on a large spit, and a large bon fire was burning in the center of the camp. Many of the tribals were beating on drums and singing, while others were dancing. Marcus and Sarah were sitting around a small campfire with Dogmeat and Follows-Chalk, and it seemed that not a moment would pass without one of the tribals coming over and welcoming them into their tribe.

Follows-Chalk of course, could not stop asking them questions about the "civilized lands", but both Marcus and Sarah enjoyed how he marveled at every story.

"So this….boat? It's like a canoe, but can push it's self through the water?"

Marcus nodded. "That's right; took me all the way to Point Lookout in two days."

The young tribal's eyes were wide open. "A journey like that would take us weeks. That is amazing."

Marcus couldn't help but smile. 'If he thinks that's amazing, I wonder what he'd think about a starship', he thought.

"The civilized lands sound so exciting. I have often thought of leaving Zion and seeing them for myself. Do you think this is a good idea?"

Both Marcus and Sarah shared a wary look, and though neither of them said it, both were thinking that the kind hearted scout (though a capable fighter), would be eaten alive by the outside world. "Aren't you needed here?" Sarah asked.

Follows-Chalk shrugged. "Once the White Legs are defeated, the Dead Horses will return home, and I will be able to leave if I choose. Perhaps….I could go with you?"

Marcus could tell it would take some convincing for the young tribal to stay, but he decided now was not the time. "After we defeat the White Legs, we'll talk about it more. Okay?"

It was obvious Follows-Chalk was slightly disappointed, but grateful they didn't tell him no. "Okay."

They sat around the campfire enjoying their grilled yao guai and all of the plentiful food that Zion had to offer. The tribals had even figured out how to make their own wine, which Marcus and Sarah found tasted better than most of the alcohol in the Capital. Halfway into the meal, Waking Cloud and White Bird made their way to the center of the camp, and White Bird raised his staff, and the music abruptly stopped. Waking Cloud waved the newest members of their tribe over, and Marcus and Sarah made their way to them. As they arrived in the center of the camp they were joined by Joshua and Daniel, who stood behind Waking Cloud and White Bird. The Sorrow's midwife was the first to speak. "Today we welcome you into our tribe; into our family. Though we do not share blood, you have both shed blood to protect Sorrows lives. Blood alone does not make family." She walked in front of Sarah and carefully placed a lei of flowers around her neck. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Shakaru. Though that name had been given to you out of fear, you have shown us that like the Sun Goddess, you are kind as a mother, and fierce when protecting your children."

Sarah was at a loss for words, and simply bowed her head.

White Bird approached Marcus, and placed a neckless with several bones and feathers around his neck. "From this day forward you shall be known as….Shark Bait!"

Marcus stared at the shaman as if he had two heads. "Shark Bait?!"

The rest of the male tribals shouted: "SHARK BAIT, OOOHAHA!"

Marcus stood there with his mouth open. "Um….okay."

The tribals suddenly busted out laughing, and White Bird waved his hand. "Naaa, old joke!"

Marcus let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. The shaman's humor was definitely an acquired taste. Once the laughter had died down, he continued with the ceremony. "Your name is Eagle of the Sun. You are strong and noble as the eagle, and like him, you thrive under the glow of the sun." He gestured to Sarah, and the couple smiled at each other as they understood the meaning. In that moment, though he had been against Sarah coming with him on this mission, Marcus knew he wouldn't have gotten this far without her. White Bird stretched out both his arms. "May the Spirits guide and protect you. Welcome to your new family."

The rest of the tribe let out a cheer, and Marcus saw several of the men fist pumping in the air (which he found rather odd, but decided to go with it). The music started up again, and the tribals continued with their dancing and celebrating. Joshua stepped forward and shook Marcus' hand. "It is a great honor, and blessing, that has been bestowed upon you. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Joshua."

"I am glad you're with us," Daniel began, "but I wish it was under better circumstances."

They each responded with a solemn nod, and Joshua quickly got down to business. "We have preparations to make before we can go up against the White Legs. We have some time, but not much."

Daniel nodded. "Which is why I have a favor to ask of you, Sentinel."

Sarah stood up a little straighter. "What do you need me to do?"

"Though the Sorrows are eager to fight, as you tragically discovered they are not warriors. They need someone to train them." For a moment, Daniel's eyes looked to be tearing up, and his voice almost cracked. "The more they know how to fight….the more of them will survive this."

Sarah didn't hesitate. "I'll do it."

Though he was relieved, it was clear the missionary was no less saddened by the affair, and simply nodded his thanks and walked away. A moment later, several of the female tribals (who seemed to have had more than their share of wine) rushed up to Sarah, and began pulling her towards the crowd of dancing tribals. At first Sarah tried to decline, but the women insisted, and soon she was with the rest of the tribals. Marcus smiled as she watched Sarah very slowly and cautiously begin to move, but it didn't take long for her to find her rhythm, and she began to mimic the moves of the female tribals. She wasn't the most graceful dancer, but seeing her laughing and enjoying herself with their new family began to stir something in Marcus.

The moment was cut short however, by the ever present Joshua Graham. "Tomorrow we will continue with your training; there is much you still have to learn. Now that the tribes are united, and with God on our side, victory will be assured." He turned and began to walk away. Marcus called after him. "Joshua."

The Burned Man stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"You say that God's on our side, but shouldn't we ask ourselves if we're on his?"

Joshua stood in silence; his eyes never leaving the Lone Wanderer. Rather than respond to his question, the Burned Man chose to ignore it. "Be at Angel Cave tomorrow at first light. Good night, Eagle of the Sun."

Marcus watched as he turned and walked away. A moment later someone grabbed him from behind, and he found himself staring at Sarah's smiling face. "Hey there."

Marcus smiled back and took her into his arms. "Hey you."

Sarah flashed him a seductive grin. "As your _goddess_ I order you to come to bed. Now!"

The sound of her voice and look in her eyes told Marcus that she was definitely feeling frisky. Whether it was the wine or dancing he couldn't tell….and he didn't care. "Well….who am I to disobey a goddess." His hand made its way to her rear. "Especially one with an ass like this!"

Sarah purred as they're lips met.

* * *

 **Primm**

Jessup searched the dead courier's pockets and handed the contents to the man in the checkered suit. "That's all he has on him. Is it what you're looking for?"

The man examined the contents for a few moments before shaking his head. "No. This one's also a fake."

Jessup cursed under his breath. He was hoping this courier (number four, apparently) would have the chip this guy has been dragging them all over the Mojave to find.

The man reached inside his jacket and removed a list. "Okay, that leaves….courier number six. According to this, he should be in the area around Goodsprings in a few days." He folded the list and placed it back in his jacket. "Let's go meet'em."

As the three men headed off down the road, they had no idea they were being watched by the local deputed, who was hastily taking notes.

* * *

 **Note: I hope it was worth the wait. I think the story of Randall Clark is one of the most interesting and tragic in the Fallout universe. (Maybe I'll write a separate Fanfic about him someday, what do you think?) I hope you all liked my little "Finding Nemo" joke. I couldn't resist.**


	7. Chaos in Zion

Chaos in Zion

 **Note: I'm really sorry for the long wait, guys. Between computer problems and writer's block it's been a bitch. I hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

A mist the crackle of rifle fire, Sarah Lyons stood with her hands behind her back as she observed the Sorrows hunters in the training area. "Keep your head down unless you want to loose them!"

Daniel, who was standing next to her, yelled out the translation and the tribals quickly obeyed. Today's lesson was how to move and shoot as a squad, and as before, Sarah was impressed at how quickly the tribals learned. She regretted not having more time to train them, because many of them showed real potential. In fact, if they were back home she would try to recruit a few of them into the Brotherhood as Initiates.

During the five days she and Marcus had been initiated into the tribe, the Sorrows were not the only ones in training. Marcus spent most of his time with Joshua learning all he could on how to defeat the Legate, and Sarah was trying to learn how to speak basic battle commands in the tribal's language. While the translator nanites allowed her to understand them, they did not understand her, and in a combat situation a loss of communication could be fatal.

Sarah observed the tribals for a few more minutes, and then she turned to Daniel and nodded. The missionary responded by blowing into a large bighorn, signalling that the exercise was over. The hunters put their rifles on safe and gathered around.

"Not bad, not bad. Get some water and rest. We will begin again in thirty minutes."

The grateful tribals eagerly obeyed, and Sarah and Daniel made their way into the main part of the camp.

"So," Daniel began, "how are they doing?"

Sarah took a swig from her canteen. "They're showing progress….but I wish I had another five weeks to train them." She poured some water on her head and relished the cool feeling. "How our scouts reported any movement from the White Legs' camp?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, but we know they are conducting their rituals and sacrifices before battle. It will only be a matter of time before they attack."

"Alright, then we have to continue with our preparations. Once I'm finished with

the training we should head over to the Dead Horses camp and talk with Marcus and Joshua. In the meantime tell our scouts to be vigilant. We have to know the minute the White Legs begin their march."

"I will tell them."

Sarah nodded her head and they continued towards the camp. The sound of grunting and strikes got their attention, and they soon spotted Waking Cloud hitting a practice post with her yao guia gauntlet. As she observed the woman, Sarah could see that Waking Cloud had been training for hours. She was covered in sweat, and the young tribal was so fatigued the only things giving her strength were anger and hate. Sarah knew that feeling all too well. After losing the Pride at Vault 87 she pushed herself to the breaking point in a vain attempt to hide her pain.

"She has been like that for days." Daniel said, as if he were reading her mind. He was about to walk over to her, when Sarah gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let her be. Trust me. This is something she's going to have to work out on her own."

Reluctantly the missionary agreed, and they left Waking Cloud to her training. It would be sunset before the young widow finally collapsed from exhaustion.

Sarah and Daniel made their way through the narrow pass leading to the Sorrows' camp. "And you're sure this is the only way into the camp?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"Good. That gives us the advantage. We'll place our traps and mines here….at the mouth of the pass."

Daniel couldn't help but cringe. "Are you sure these….devices that Marcus created will work?"

A slight smirk appeared on Sarah's face. "Trust me, between Marcus and Moira, I don't think there's anything those two couldn't build. They'll work." They continued heading down the pass until they had emerged into the rest of the valley. "That hill the tribals call Caterpillar Mound is where we'll make our stand." Sarah said as she pointed to the mound. "It gives us the high ground and good firing position. If we can hold the White Legs here, they'll never get close to the camp."

"Assuming the White Legs do attack here, we will still need help from the Dead Horses and Joshua. How will we get word to them in time?"

"Marcus and Moira have been working on that. They've been going around to all the abandoned Ranger stations in the valley and reactivating their radio towers."

Daniel's eyes lite up. "So those towers can be used to send our signals anywhere in the valley."

"Exactly. We'll be in constant radio communication the entire time. If the White Legs attack here, Joshua and Marcus will arrive with the calvary. If they attack the Dead Horses camp, we'll be able to send help."

Daniel seemed to feel slightly better, but the dread was still on his face. "I wish I had your confidence, Sentinel."

Sarah placed her hand on his arm. "Hey, we WILL win." She said with as much determination in her voice as she could muster. "I know you're worried about how the Sorrows will react to battle, and believe me, that's normal. They have those same doubts, but as their leader you must show them that YOU have confidence in them. Do that, and their training will take over when the fighting begins."

Daniel's eyes looked downward. "You've trained them well, Sentinel, and I am grateful to you. But it's not just the Sorrows conduct I'm worried about….it's Joshua's."

Sarah visibly tensed. "What do you mean?"

Daniel took a deep breath, clearly worried that he'd said too much….but it was too late now. "Don't get me wrong, Joshua cares about the people here….he'd die for anyone of them. But Joshua doesn't just want a war….he wants a slaughter! I can see it in his eyes. He wants retribution for what happened at New Canaan."

"But he promised Marcus that he wasn't looking for revenge."

A bitter chuckle escaped from Daniel. "That's what he says, and I'm sure part of him actually believes that….but I know Joshua. He's spent years trying to atone for his past and to become a better man, but the beast that he was is still inside of him - screaming to get out. I'm afraid that when the killing starts he's not going to be able to keep it contained, and he won't stop until every last White Leg is killed." Daniel leaned in closer and stared into her eyes. "You and Marcus are going to have to be prepared for that. He won't listen to me, but I'm hoping that maybe he'll listen to a fellow warrior."

Sarah couldn't stop the chill running up her spine at hearing Daniel's warning. Deep down she has suspected all along that Joshua had other motives for fighting the White Legs, but she had hoped that they were unwarranted.

Sometimes, she hated being right.

* * *

Marcus took a long drink from his canteen and whipped the sweat off his brow.

"You're getting better." Joshua Graham said as he returned his gladius to it's sheath. "Your strikes are more controlled, but you will have to move quicker."

Marcus responded with a nod and grunt as he sat down on a log. Though he was grateful for Joshua's teachings, there were times the Lone Wanderer felt he was too critical and would accept nothing less than perfection. 'That's your pride talking', he'd say to himself. This training was not about pride - it was about survival. "I heard the White Legs are preparing themselves for their attack."

Joshua nodded. "Yes. Our scouts report they have been having war dances and sacrificing to their heathen gods. It will only be a matter of days now."

"Then we should make sure our defenses are ready. I've finished repairs to the Ranger towers so we'll be able to stay in communication with Sarah and Daniel. We should focus on manufacturing as much ammunition as we can."

Joshua agreed. "Yes. The weapons and reloading benches you and Sarah returned with will prove invaluable."

Marcus took another drink from his canteen and stood up. The weapons, reloading benches and supplies they acquired from Randel Clark's cave and the Vault 22 campsite were a much needed shot in the arm for the heavily outgunned Dead Horses and Sorrows. While both tribes brandished a few repeating rifles, the White Legs were armed with an arsenal of thompson submachine guns and did not regard modern weapons as taboo like the Sorrows did. Marcus could only hope that the few combat shotguns, submachine guns, 10mm pistols and frag grenades would help even the odds. "I just hope the White Legs don't have any more tricks up their sleeves like that pulse pistol."

"Did your AI have any success determining where it came from?"

Marcus shook his head. "The best Moira could come up with was it was some kind of advanced prototype developed just before the bombs fell. So chances are it's the only one….but there's no way to be sure."

"The Brotherhood's technology is it's greatest strength….but also it's greatest weakness. It is one thing to use technology as a tool, but when you put all of your faith in it instead of in God and your people, that technology becomes a crutch."

Marcus couldn't help but agree. "Well….we've been trying to change that out East. I just hope the Brotherhood out here can accept change."

"Even the strongest tree will be ripped from it's roots if it does not bend in a heavy wind."

Marcus snorted. "If they're anything like the Outcasts back home, it's going to take more than philosophy to get them to change their ways."

Joshua shrugged. "People have a tendency to surprise us when their backs are against the wall. Look at how this situation has impacted the Sorrows. Who would've guess just a week ago that they would be training in the arts of war by a Brotherhood Sentinel."

Marcus did not respond to the statement, and instead took another long drink from his canteen.

" _Marcus it's Sarah, do you read me?"_

The Lone Wanderer placed his finger on his ear piece. "Read you load a clear, Sarah."

" _Great. Daniel and I are on our way to you. We should be there soon."_

Marcus grinned from ear to ear. He had not seen Sarah in days. "Roger that. I'll be….looking forward to your arrival."

" _Oh I know you will."_ There was no missing the inuendo in her voice. " _See you soon, Sarah out."_

* * *

"We've set mines and traps on the Old Rockville Bridge," Marcus said as he pointed to the map on his PIPBOY's screen. ",and at the mouth of the Eastern Virgin. We have armed scouts at Ranger Station Peregrine, and at the Zion Welcome Booth. If the White Legs decide to attack the Dead Horses camp we'll have plenty of warning."

Joshua and Daniel both nodded in agreement.

Sarah leaned closer and pointed to a spot on the map. "What about these caves inside the camp? Is there any chance the White Legs can use them to our flank us?"

Daniel shook his head. "Doubtful. These caves are one large maze, and most of them wind up in a dead end."

"I agree." Joshua said. "The Eastern Virgin is the only way into the camp."

Marcus lowered his PIPBOY. "What can we expect when they attack?"

Joshua's voice seemed to lower and become more intense as he began to speak. "The White Legs use their advantage in firepower and numbers to overwhelm their enemies. They attack with such savagery that they often break the other tribe's will in the first moments of the battle. They are also well disciplined, and use the terrain to their advantage." His eyes met Sarah's. "Something that you have witnessed first hand, Sentinel."

Sarah's jaw hardened as she remembered the two ambushes that she'd barely survived since arriving in Zion. "That's why this time we're going to have a few surprises for them."

As Marcus observed the two men he could see that Joshua shared Sarah's confidence and determination, while Daniel still had his doubts. "I think we're as ready as we're going to be. All we can do now is wait."

"And pray." Daniel chimed in.

* * *

Sarah placed her head down on Marcus' bare chest, as the two lovers tried to catch their breath. "Sorry if I was too loud."

Marcus grinned. "It's the acoustics in these caves; they enhance the noise."

Sarah's face began to turn beat red, and she placed her palm over her eyes. "Oh God, I hope no one in the camp heard us."

"I think you _woke_ the camp."

Sarah giggled and slapped his arm. "Shut up!"

Marcus held her tight and stole a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She laid her head down again and let out a sigh. "It won't be long, will it?"

The Lone Wanderer gently stroked her blonde hair. "No….it won't. But we'll get through this….we always do."

For several minutes the only sounds in the cave were their breathing. Sarah began to stir and she rolled onto her back. "Daniel told me some disturbing things about Joshua. He told me that what he really wants is revenge for New Canaan, and that he wants to eradicate the White Legs."

Marcus sat up, and he seemed to be deep in thought. "That maybe what he wants, but it doesn't mean that's what he's going to do."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she too sat up. "Look Marcus, I know you like him….but sooner or later you're going to have to accept that Joshua is not all he appears to be. The way he talks about going to war with the White Legs, all that stuff about _cleansing_ God's holy temple. And when you factor in his past…."

"I know." He turned to look at her. "It's just that….when I look at Joshua….it's like I'm looking at my own reflection through a broken mirror. I know _exactly_ how he feels, and what he's going through."

Sarah's eyes met his. "Then you of all people know how dangerous he can be. I need to know that we can count on him when the shooting starts."

Marcus gently placed his hand on her cheek. "He's a good man, Sarah. I can't explain how it's just….a feeling that I have. I'll keep an eye on him and I'll step in with the first sign of trouble. I promise."

While Sarah felt slightly better, she was still not convinced. "Okay. We should try to get some sleep. Daniel and I will be heading back to the Sorrows' camp in a few hours."

Marcus couldn't stop the yawn that escaped from him. Sarah immediately followed up with one of her own. "Stop that! Now you're making me do it."

Marcus chuckled. "Sorry - can't help it. You wore me out."

"I did, didn't I?" she said with a lusty voice.

They shared one more long kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Two days later….**

The White Legs war party left their main camp in the Three Marys at dawn, and using their make-shift canoes were heading up the main body of the Virgin River towards the Sorrows camp. Their mission was simple: crush what they presumed to be the weaker of the two tribes, then concentrate on destroying the Dead Horses and Joshua Graham. They traveled as far as their canoes would carry them; to where the river forked and became shallow. Quickly they disembarked and made their way towards the canyon that would lead them to their enemy's camp.

As their advanced scouts were approaching what the Sorrows called caterpillar mound, a strange tapping sound got their attention, and the tribals quickly stopped; their guns at the ready. They cautiously made their way over to where the sound was coming from. One of them spotted two small red lights moving in the grass and quickly signaled to the others. As the White Leg got closer, he could see whatever it was looked like some kind of rodent, wearing tiny cloths and smaking two round pieces of metal together. The two red lights were its eyes and the head and mouth kept moving up and down, as if it was matching the movement of its arms. This must have been what outsiders called a - toy? The tribal reached down and picked it up - not seeing the trip wire it was connected to before it was too late.

The eight bottlecap mines exploded and killed more than a dozen of the warriors out right, and wounded just as many. It was preceded immediately by a loud battle cry as dozens of Sorrows hunters, lead by Daniel and Sarah, emerged from the top of the mound and opened fire. Bullets, arrows and spears rained down on the surprised White Legs, cutting into their ranks. Daniel fired a full burst from his thompson, cutting down three of the enemy warriors. Sarah took aim with a .44 caliber bushmaster and took a White Leg's head clean off. While she prefered to use her guass rifle, both she and Marcus decided to use standard weapons since ammo for energy weapons was almost impossible to find in Zion. Several of the Sorrows were armed with 10mm submachine guns that were salvaged from the Vault 22 camp, including Waking Cloud. She gritted her teeth as she squeezed the trigger, sending two more of the her hated enemy into the next world.

With the element of surprise gone, the White Legs were quick to regroup and returned fire with their thompsons and repeating rifles. One of them tossed a gasoline bomb up the mound into a group of Sorrows, incinerating three of them. Sarah put him down with a single round from her rifle, but had to duck back down as several .45 caliber slugs hit her combat armor's shields.

The battle was intense as people fell on both sides. The White Legs charged the mound again and again, and each time they were driven back - but each time it cost the Sorrows dearly. Sarah crouched down to check her ammo when she heard the distinct sound of a .50 caliber barrett being fired. The round cut right through the logs the Sorrows had set up for cover and blew a tribal's chest out. Sarah peered over her cover, and spotted several White Legs perched on the cliffs to the right, firing down on their position. The barrett was fired again, and other Sorrows' head was blown to pieces.

"Those snipers are tearing us apart!" Daniel yelled as he reloaded his thompson.

Sarah tried to get a shot off, but was pinned down. The White Legs down below took advantage of this and began to charge again. Sarah knew they would not be able to hold them. "Get ready to fall back…."

The cliffs where the snipers were perched exploded in a cascade of fire and shrapnel. Sarah heard a muffled thump, and it was immediately followed by another explosion. She could barely contain her joy. "They're here!"

Marcus slung his grenade launcher onto his back and charged with Lincoln's repeater. Behind him was Joshua, Follows-Chalk, Dogmeat and over fifty of the Dead Horses. They charged down from the Sorrows Fork Campground and headed straight into the White Legs ranks. Joshua, with his .45 caliber pistol in his right hand and gladius in his left, cut through the White Legs one by one. After firing every round in his repeating rifle, Follows-Chalk drew his war club and charged; cracking a White Legs skull open with one swing.

Sarah and Daniel ordered a charge, and they along with the Sorrows raced down the mound and joined in the fight. Sarah used her ripper to slash a White Leg across the throat, then spun around and slashed another across his chest. Waking Cloud roared with fury as she gutted a White Leg with her gauntlet, then grabbed another from behind and cut his throat.

The White Legs were decimated by the combined attacks, and what few remained ran into the hills for their lives. A roar of triumph rose up from the Dead Horses and Sorrows warriors as they watched their hated enemies retreat.

Marcus and Sarah quickly ran into each other's arms and embraced. As always, they were happy that the other was alive. "You're late." Sarah playfully said.

Marcus grinned. "Like you could've gotten to us any faster."

Sarah jabbed him in the arm, then kissed him again.

Daniel walked over to them, and for the first time since the conflict began, the missionary looked relieved. "Looks like we've done it."

Marcus looked over to where Joshua was standing, and something about the look in his eyes caused alarm bells to go off inside his head. The Lone Wanderer walked over to him. "Joshua, what's wrong?"

The Burned Man's eyes scanned the carnage on the battlefield. "This doesn't feel right. It was too easy. If the White Legs were intent on wiping out the Sorrows they should've sent more warriors."

Marcus too began surveying the battlefield, and the battle began to replay in his mind. He had to admit he'd expected more from the White Legs, but he assumed they had not been prepared for such a counter attack…..

"Look!" Follows-Chalk yelled as he pointed towards the south.

Everyone turned and though it was far in the distance, there was no mistaking the flaming arrow shooting straight up into the air. It was the signal that the White Legs had been sighted….and the arrow had come from the Dead Horses camp.

"No!" Joshua gasped as he took off in a mad sprint.

* * *

The Dead Horses tribal had managed to fire the flaming arrow before being struck in the back with a White Leg's tomahawk. The Dead Horses left at the camp had been prepared for the White Legs to attack from the Eastern Virgin, which is where most of the warriors had been waiting. They never imagined a war party attacking them from within the camp itself, specifically from Fallen Rock Cave. The White Legs announced their arrival by emerging from the cave and blasting away with their thompson submachine guns, killing any Dead Horses in their path. It didn't matter if they were warriors or women - none were spared. Once the way had been cleared, Salt-Upon-Wounds emerged from the cave and lead his warriors into the heart of the battle. To their credit, the Dead Horses warriors fought bravely, and killed many of the White Legs, but the surprise and ferocity of the attack was too much. The slaughter was so complete, the savages even took the time to take scalps.

Joshua's lungs felt like they were on fire when the Eastern Virgin finally was in sight. Marcus, Sarah, Daniel, Dogmeat, the Dead Horses and several of the Sorrows hunters, including Waking Cloud, were right behind him. Salt-Upon-Wounds had just removed the scalp from a Dead Horse warrior when one of his men shouted that the enemy was approaching. The war chief turned in time to see Joshua Graham standing in the middle of the canyon; rage and murder in his eyes. A sinister smirk appeared on the chief's face, and he quickly ordered his men back into Fallen Rock Cave.

Joshua tightened the grip on his pistol and gladius and took off running. He was not going to let the heathen get away. He could hear Daniel screaming for him to wait, but he didn't listen. The only thing that mattered was getting to Salt-Upon-Wounds and making him pay. A bullet slammed into his right shoulder, knocking the Burned Man flat on his back. Despite the pain and blood Joshua struggled to get up. He spotted the sniper perched on the cliffs above, taking aim and ready to fire. 'So this is how it ends', he thought as he braced himself to meet his maker.

Just as the sniper pulled the trigger, someone jumped in front of Joshua. The bullet struck the man in the throat and he fell down next to him. Time seemed to stop as Joshua looked into his savior's eyes, and his voice was barely above a whisper. "Daniel?"

Daniel tried in vain to speak, but all he could make was a wet, gurgling sound.

Marcus took aim with his repeater, activated his VATS and fired a single round which took the sniper's head off.

Joshua snapped out of his shock, crawled over to his dying friend and cradled him in his arms. By now the rest of the Sorrows had gathered around, and Waking Cloud kneeled down and desperately tried to treat Daniel's wounds.

By the time Marcus, Sarah and the remaining Dead Horses had made it to the camp, the White Legs had vanished. The Dead Horse warriors began to wail and shriek at the sight of the carnage. Very few of the tribals who had been in the camp had survived, including many of the women who had stayed. Marcus stood in the middle of the camp, his mouth hung open as he took in the horrific scene. His blood began to boil as he was filled with rage and disgust, but most of all, he was filled with shame and guilt. The tribals had believed in him, trusted him to lead them to victory. But instead, they had been lead to their slaughter.

A loud, tortured scream from Joshua Graham filled the canyon, signalling the death of Daniel.


	8. Crush the White Legs

Crush the White Legs

 **Note: Sorry for the delay guys. I'm not sure if many of you are aware, but I have started another Fallout story called Fallout: Rise of Nuka-Girl. I was playing the Nuka World DLC for Fallout 4 and I had the crazy idea to make Nuka-Girl and actual superhero in the Commonwealth. Don't worry, I'm still going to be working on this story, so I hope you check out my new one and tell me what you all think.**

The bodies of the Dead Horses were lined up along the Virgin River, while the few who survived the massacre were being treated inside of Angel Cave. The numbers of wounded would've overwhelmed Waking Cloud and White Bird if not for the help of Marcus and Sarah. Both of them used their basic knowledge of first aid to the limit and beyond, and they used up over half of their reserve of biogel to save the tribals. Many of them believed that modern medicine was taboo, but in their current state they were hardly in a position to say no.

Throughout all of this, Joshua never spoke. He carried the wounded inside of the cave, then helped carry the dead; never once uttering a sound. This did not go unnoticed by Marcus, but he had to push his concerns away to deal with the gruesome task at hand. By the time the wounded had become stable and were out of danger, Marcus and Sarah's combat armor was slick with blood, and while they managed to get most of it off in the river they wondered if they're armor would ever be olive green again.

They spotted Waking Cloud also cleaning herself in the river, and even though the blood had been washed off of her hands, the young woman was still frantically rubbing them until they were raw. Follows-Chalk cautiously came up behind her. "Waking Cloud?"

She ignored him and instead began washing her hands to the point she was in a frenzy. Follows-Chalk stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Waking Cloud!"

"It won't come off!" she muttered. "It won't come off…."

Follows-Chalk wrapped his arms around her and tried to restrain her. "Stop it! Stop it!"

In a matter of seconds Waking Cloud surrendered, and began sobbing uncontrollably. Her knees began to buckle and Follows-Chalk quickly scooped her up into his arms and headed for Angel Cave.

"Standing Bear!" she wailed. "I want Standing Bear…."

* * *

"I have the count." Marcus solemnly began. "One-hundred fifteen dead, sixty-five wounded and seven of the women unaccounted for. No doubt….they were taken by the White Legs as they retreated." He paused for a moment as the grim news sank in. "So that means we have fifty-nine Dead Horses left who can fight….including Follows-Chalk."

The young tribal stood against the wall of the cave in silence. Gone was his usual smile and good hearted nature. Now, he looked like a man who had been whipped into submission. Sitting on the ground next to him was Waking Cloud and though she had calmed down, the thousand yard stare was evident on her face.

Sarah shook her head in frustration. "How did they manage to get into the camp? We had every inch of this valley guarded and booby trapped!"

"I can answer that." Joshua suddenly said from the entrance of the cave, startling everyone. The Burned Man, who like the rest of them was a picture of exhaustion and defeat, slowly made his way inside. "There is a small cavern that leads from Fallen Rock Cave north towards the Pine Creek Tunnel. It is narrow, and until today I believed it was known to only a few of us. It was to be the route taken by the tribals if the decision had been made to evacuate Zion."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Sarah asked, clearly trying to control her voice.

Joshua bowed his head. "As I said, I believed the White Legs were unaware of its existence. I was….careless….arrogant, and proud." For the first time since they'd known him, Joshua's voice began to crack. "And God has punished me for it."

Whatever patient's Sarah had was lost as she clenched her fists and made her way over to Joshua. "God has punished _you_! What happened today has nothing to do with _God,_ or devils or angels on your shoulder. This happened because _you_ dropped the ball…."

"Sarah!" Marcus snapped. "Please….this is not helping anyone. We need to figure out what our next move is. Now we don't have enough warriors to defend both camps, so I think we should abandon the Eastern Virgin and make our way to the Sorrows camp."

"No!" Joshua said. "That is exactly what Salt-Upon-Wounds wants us to do. He wants us all in one place so that he can crush us with one blow."

Sarah crossed her arms. "We can't just sit here and wait for them to come back."

Marcus agreed. "She's right, Joshua. If we stay here what is left of the Dead Horses will be massacred."

"Then we'll attack."

It seemed as though someone had sucked the air out of the cave. Once she'd gotten over her shock, Sarah was in no mood to mince words. "That's insane!"

"Exactly." Joshua deadpanned. "They would never expect it. With the element of surprise on our side we will emerge victorious."

Sarah stretched out her arm towards the droves of wounded. "Look at this! Even if we manage to take the White Legs by surprise we are in no condition for a major fight!"

Joshua turned to Marcus. "Do you feel the same way?"

Marcus' gaze shifted between Sarah and Joshua. He placed both his hands on a table in front of him and his head felt like it weighed a ton from exhaustion. "Even if we manage to take the White Legs by surprise a frontal assault would be suicidal. We can't defend this camp, and there's no way we'll be able to make it to the Sorrows camp with this many wounded."

"So….what do we do?" Follows-Chalk asked.

Marcus took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about that all day and I think I've come up with a plan. Joshua, do the White Legs know the story of the Father of the Caves?"

Joshua's eyes shifted to the ground as he thought for a moment. "Yes….though they do not put as much faith in the legend as the Sorrows."

"Still, like all tribes they are superstitious, yes?"

"Correct."

For a moment a slight grin appeared on Marcus' face. "Then we can use that to our advantage. Now if we're going to take the White Legs by surprise we have to convince them that they've won. The best way to do that is to have Waking Cloud and White Bird begin the evacuation of Zion."

There was no mistaking the look of shock and anger in Joshua's eyes. "I will not surrender God's sacred temple to these heathens! Salt-Upon-Wounds and his White Legs must pay for what they have done here today."

"Not all of us will be evacuating. The four of us and a handful of warriors will stay behind. Once the White Legs relax their guard we will strike, but if we fail….at least the rest of the tribals will be out of Zion and safe."

For few tense moments Joshua held Marcus' gaze, and everyone held their breath as they waited for his response. Finally, the Burned Man seemed to sigh in defeat. "What do you need us to do?"

Marcus stood up straight. "I'll need time to prepare. For now hand pick which warriors you want to stay behind, and help with the evacuation. With any luck, word will reach the White Legs camp soon and we'll be able to attack tonight."

* * *

 **Randall Clark's Cave….**

Marcus frantically searched the numerous crates inside of the late Randell Clark's cave. "Come on, come on!" he muttered to himself. "I know I saw it - aha!" He held the object up in triumph and stuffed it into his backpack. After acquiring a few more items, the Lone Wanderer kneeled down next to Randall Clark's remains. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but your children are in trouble. I'm going to help them, but I need to borrow this." He carefully picked up the sniper rifle and stood up. "I'll return this when I'm finished." A bitter chuckle escaped from Marcus. "If you see fit to give me some help….I'd appreciate it."

* * *

 **Goodsprings, Mojave desert….**

"Ok, where the hell is this guy?" Jessup asked, clearly annoyed.

The man in the checkered suit was sitting in the booth directly in front of him. "Relax, he'll be here."

"That's what you said two days ago."

"Okay, he's late. We're dealing with a courier, not the United States Postal Service. For now, have another drink and enjoy the hospitality of this fine little town."

Jessup grunted in frustration. He wanted to get this job over with, and sitting for days in this backwater town was only prolonging it. His companion on the other hand was obviously enjoying the free booze and had had more than his share. A young hispanic woman with brown hair and wearing leather armor walked by, and the Great Khan reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Hey there, darling….why don't you come here and sit on my lap?"

The woman quickly yanked her arm free. "Hands off, pal! I'm not on the menu." She turned to walk away but was grabbed by the Khan again, harder this time.

"Well then….how much will it take to change that…."

The Khan froze when he heard a low growl to his left, and found himself staring at the teeth of a large attack dog.

"One word from me," the young woman began, "and Cheyenne we tear your arm off."

"Hey!" the yell came from behind the bar. Trudy, the bartender and Goodspring's mayor, was brandishing a double-barrel shotgun. "Keep your hands off my customers or you're out of here!"

Jessup grabbed his companion by the shoulder. "Let her go!" He whispered.

The Khan muttered something under his breath and released his hold on the woman. The man in the checkered suit stood up with his palms up. "Okay, okay everyone calm down." He placed his hand on his chest and slightly bowed. "I apologize for my associate, he's been on the road a while. Tell you what….a round of drinks on me, bartender."

His announcement was met with hoots and whistles from the saloon's patrons, but Trudy was not impressed. "I don't care how many caps you throw around here, stranger. One more stunt like that and you and your friends are outta here. Get me?"

The man presented a respectful nod. "Of course."

In one of the corner booths all of this was being observed by Easy Pete, and though the aging prospector knew very little about the checkered suited man there was one thing he was certain of: he wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him.

* * *

 **Zion….**

As Marcus suspected, it didn't take long for word of the Sorrows and Dead Horses evacuation to reach the White Legs, and their camp erupted in celebration. Throughout the rest of the night the tribals danced, drank, and sacrificed two of the captive women to their gods….with the intent of "marrying" off the remaining five in the morning. It was after 3:00am when the celebration had died down (most of the White Legs had succumbed to their drinking), and only a handful of groggy eyed warriors were standing watch.

Marcus, Sarah, Joshua, Follows-Chalk, Dogmeat and a mixed group of thirty Sorrows and Dead Horses were watching from cliffs above the Three Mary's. Both Marcus and Sarah were in their power armor, and Marcus was armed with Randall Clark's sniper rifle. "Okay, everyone know what to do?"

Everyone nodded yes. Marcus turned to Follows-Chalk. "Now remember your stealth boy will only last fifteen minutes so we'll have to move quickly. Do you have the flint?"

The young scout, who was armed with a bow and tomahawk, responded with a nervous nod. "Are you….sure this thing will work?"

Marcus grinned. "Moira, show him."

His armor's stealth capability activated and Marcus disappeared, causing the tribals to gasp in surprise. "Remember the plan. I'll go right, you go left. We'll meet in the center of the camp near the White Legs' totems." He turned to Sarah and Joshua. "Keep your eye open for the signal."

Sarah nodded, and there was no hiding the look of dread on her face. She hated when Marcus went out alone, but he had always managed to return despite the odds. She quickly embraced him (though it was a little awkward since he was stealthed). "You be careful."

"I will." He turned and both he and Follows-Chalk headed into the Three Mary's. Both of them decided to stick to the high ground rather than run through the center of the cavern. As he creeped closer to his objective, Marcus was reminded of the many lessons Knight Commander Gallows had shown him in infiltration techniques.

Gallows. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he and the rest of the Pride had been killed by Super Mutants at Vault 87. It was only by some miracle that they had managed to save Sarah, and both of them still bore the scars from that terrible day.

Marcus quickly pushed these thoughts aside as he spotted the first two White Legs sentry's up ahead. They were engaged in conversation and not really paying attention to their surroundings. Marcus crouched down on one knee and took aim with his rifle. He waited until one of the warriors turned away from his companion, then Marcus fired a single round, taking his head off. The suppressor muffled the sound so well the first warrior didn't realize what had happened to his partner until it was too late, and Marcus put him down with a single shot to the head.

On the other side of the canyon Follows-Chalk creeped up behind a sentry, placed his hand over his mouth and cut his throat. Hearing noise to his left, Follows-Chalk quickly placed an arrow into his bow and aimed towards the warrior emerging from the brush and fired. The arrow penetrated the White Legs' throat, muffling his cries before death claimed him.

Marcus extended his shock blade and plunged it into the back of another sentry.

"On your right!" Moira blurted out.

Marcus turned, activated his VATS, and placed a round between the White Legs' eyes with his rifle. Both Follows-Chalk and Marcus continued to push towards the center of the camp, while the rest of their war party slowly moved forward just out of sight. After dispatching several more half-asleep sentries, Marcus and Follows-Chalk had made it to the center of the White Legs' camp. They hunkered down near three large totems, and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Good work." Marcus told the scout. "Are you ready?"

Follows-Chalk removed two pieces of flint and a small torch from his pouch. "Do you remember how to speak the words?"

Marcus thought for a moment. "Yeah - I remember. We'd better hurry, you're stealth boy is going to run out soon."

Follows-Chalk quickly struck the flink, and in a few seconds the torch light up. After lighting the three totems on fire, Follows-Chalk tossed the torch down and ran back into the brush. Marcus took a deep breath, stood in front of the burning totems and let out a loud, terrifying battle roar which echoed through the entire cavern. In a matter of seconds White Legs jumped awake and began running out of their tents with their weapons in hand. Through bloodshot eyes they could see their religious totems ablaze, and Salt-Upon-Wounds pushed himself past to the front of his warriors. Their eyes soon befell another sight….a sight that made them stand frozen with fear.

Marcus, his stealth suit still activated, was standing in front of the fire; his shock blade extended and both his arms raised. He was moving around just enough for his simmer to be seen by the tribals, and the flames behind him made his image look absolutely terrifying to the tribals. Then, he began to shout in the White Legs' language.

"I AM THE FATHER OF THE CAVES! YOU HAVE DEFILED MY SACRED TEMPLE! YOUR FALSE GODS WILL NOT HELP YOU HERE!"

The White Legs stood planted in place with their weapons raised; not sure of what to do. Salt-Upon-Wounds began screaming at his warriors to shoot the spirit. Most of them hesitate until final two of the warriors stepped forward and fired their repeating rifles at the "spirit". The bullets bounced off of Marcus' zetian shield (further adding to the White Legs' fear), and the Lone Wanderer responded with two blasts from his gauntlet; turning the two warriors to ash. The sight caused many of the warriors to drop their weapons and flee.

"ALL OF YOU WILL BE BURNED BY THE FATHER'S WRATH!" Marcus continued, really beginning to get into the role. "HIS ARMY OF SPIRITS WILL DESCEND UPON YOU!"

That was Follows-Chalk's que, and the still cloaked scout emerged from his hiding place and descended on the two closest warriors; slashing them to death with his tomahawk. He quickly turned and released an arrow, and the projectile flew across the camp and struck a warrior standing next to Salt-Upon-Wounds in the chest.

"THE FATHER OF THE CAVES WILL CONSUME YOUR VERY SOULS!" Marcus raised his gauntlet and fired it into the air.

That was it. The majority of White Legs warriors turned and ran for their lives; ignoring the screams of their war chief. With the enemy's ranks broken, Joshua, Sarah and the rest of the war party sprang out of hiding and opened fire. Dozens of White Legs fell to the ambush, and the small war party let out a roar as it charged into the heart of the camp. Marcus turned off his stealth suit and charged forward. He immediately began taking fire from two White Legs still determined to fight, and just as his shield was about to fail, Marcus leaped off of a log, raised his shock blade, and beheaded both of the warriors with one swipe.

Sarah fired her repeating rifle, gunning down two warriors. Another charged at her from the brush, but Dogmeat pounced and dragged the screaming warrior to the ground.

Joshua fired his .45 pistol until it ran out ammo, taking out five warriors. Still charging forward, he holstered his pistol and drew his gladius and tomahawk and began cutting through the few White Legs trying to fight off the ambush. His first victim he ran through with his gladius, spun around and slashed another in the throat. A third warrior attacked the Burned Man from his right, swinging a war club. Joshua raised his gladius up and blocked the blow, then gutted the warrior with his tomahawk. The rest of the White Legs near him turned and fled, and for a brief moment his eyes locked onto Salt-Upon-Wounds. The two leaders stared at each other, and Joshua pointed his gladius at the war chief and charged forward.

Salt-Upon-Wounds turned and retreated with what was left of his warriors. Joshua was now in a full sprint, determined to catch the war chief and put an end to him. Marcus and the others also charged forward, trying to catch up to him. They chased the White Legs deeper into the Three Mary's cavern, killing any stragglers they fell upon. Salt-Upon-Wounds and several of his warriors had run through a narrow section of the canyon when an explosion caused everyone to stop and hit the ground. When the dust had settled, the canyon was completely blocked by tons of rocks.

Joshua stood up and cursed. "You will not get away that easy." he growled.

Marcus and Sarah ran up to him. "Is there another way around?" she asked.

Follows-Chalk pointed to a cave. "That cave leads to the end of the Three Mary's."

Joshua turned to Marcus. "You will make your way through the cave network. I will take the high ground and make my way to the other side."

Before Marcus could object, Joshua turned and took off running. He knew what Joshua was doing: he was trying to get to Salt-Upon-Wounds before Marcus or anyone else. Pushing that aside, Marcus turned to Follows-Chalk. "Sarah and I will make our way into the cave. You and the rest of the tribals stay here. If you don't hear from us by sunrise, return to the Dead Horses camp and evacuate Zion."

It was clear Follows-Chalk did not like this plan, but he reluctantly nodded. "We will."

After checking their weapons, Marcus, Sarah and Dogmeat entered the cave. There were several White Legs stragglers positioned in the cave network, and it took the three companions some time to fight their way through the narrow space. At one point they had reached a large chamber, and the way Dogmeat was growling it was obviously going to be an ambush. They slowly made their way inside, their weapons at the ready. The White Legs seemed to jump out of the shadows, but four of them were gunned down in the first few seconds. Marcus spotted a flash in the corner of his eye and quickly spun around; just in time to see a warrior toss a molotov cocktail at them. "GET DOWN!" He screamed as he pushed Sarah to the ground.

A single gunshot went off and the molotov exploded in midair, killing the warrior instead of his intended targets. Marcus lifted up his head; confused at to what had just happened. He turned and looked towards the flames, and through the smoke the silhouette of a lone figure holding a sniper rifle and wearing what Marcus swore was full US Army combat gear. As he struggled to get a better look at their apparent savior, he felt Sarah stirring underneath him, and his attention was back to her. "Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

Marcus turned back towards the flames….and the lone figure was gone.

* * *

When Marcus, Sarah and Dogmeat finally made it out of the caves, the first thing they heard was gunfire.

"It came from this way." Sarah said as she took off running, with Marcus and Dogmeat right behind her. More gunfire rang out, and they quickened their pace. When they finally reached the source of the gunfire, they stopped dead in their tracks and their jaws dropped open.

Salt-Upon-Wounds was kneeling, along with two of his warriors, with Joshua Graham standing behind them. The Burned Man raised his pistol and executed the two warriors, leaving the defeated war chief alive.

"We warned you at Syracuse," Joshua growled, "and you persisted. You took advantage of us at New Canaan to drive us out, and like the dogs of Caesar you are, you followed us to Zion. And now you stand on holy ground; a temple to God's glory on Earth." He slapped a fresh magazine into his .45. "But the only use for an animal in our temple….is sacrifice!"

Salt-Upon-Wounds looked up at Marcus and Sarah. "He kill all White Legs! You talk. You stop!"

Marcus placed his rifle on the ground and placed his palms up. "Joshua listen to me. It's over. You don't have to do this."

"Don't listen to this….thing! His cries are that of a mad beast caught in the thicket! He showed no mercy to my family, and I will give none to his."

"Joshua, we've won." Marcus pleaded. "Look around you….there is no need to kill him."

Joshua pointed the pistol at the war chief's head. "He has a debt to pay for what he's done….and I've come to collect. So he's chosen to cower in the water like a dumb animal. I want to take from them what they took from me….from my family. In this life. I want them to suffer." The rage was clearly in his voice. "I want them to die in fear and pain!"

Marcus swallowed hard. He was going to have to choose his words very carefully. "Joshua….is that what Daniel would have wanted?"

For a moment, the Burned Man's resolve seemed to falter. "Daniel is dead. They're _all_ dead. Don't you see? I am the last of the New Canaanites. We were a proud, God fearing people….and _they_ destroyed us. I want….I _demand_ my revenge!"

Marcus cautiously stepped closer. "That's right, you are the last of them, Joshua. And how do you want them to be remembered? Do you want their legacy to be that of compassion and mercy, or of vengeance and hate?"

Joshua did not respond.

Marcus pointed at Salt-Upon-Wounds. "He's already taken so much from you. Don't let him take away their legacy. Don't let _him_ take your soul."

No more words were spoken, and everyone held their breath as they waited for Joshua's decision. They knew if he wanted Salt-Upon-Wounds dead there would be no stopping him. The Burned Man stood silent, staring at the war chief who had caused him so much pain. It seemed like the pistol in his hand was beginning to get heavy, and he slowly began to lower it. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but none more than Salt-Upon-Wounds. Joshua stepped in front of the war chief and looked down on him. "Go on….get out of here. Go back to the Great Salt Lake." He kneeled down and placed the pistol under the chief's chin. "If I ever see your face in this valley again, I swear in the name of the living God, that _mine_ will be the last that you ever see."

He stood up and watched as the defeated war chief fled into the night.

* * *

 **Three days later….**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sarah asked.

Marcus, who was strapping the last of their gear to their pack brahmin, looked over his shoulder before answering. "He's going to leave whether he comes with us or not. At least this way we can keep an eye on him. Besides….he's pretty good in a fight, and we can use all the help we can get."

Before Sarah could argue further, Follows-Chalk appeared by her side. "I am ready." There was no mistaking the eagerness and excitement in the young tribals eyes. After the defeat of the White Legs and once the Sorrows were safe, the rest of the Dead Horses left for their tribal homeland. Only Joshua and Follows-Chalk stayed behind, and Marcus and Sarah (though the latter was somewhat reluctant) had decided to take the young scout with them on their journey into the Mojave. Marcus quickly looked him over. To say Follows-Chalk was traveling light was an understatement. All he had were his tomahawk, repeating rifle, some provisions and the tribal cloths on his back. "We'll ah….have to buy you some clothes as soon as we can."

The young tribal looked perplexed for a moment, but quickly smiled. "Okay."

They were soon joined by Joshua, Waking Cloud, White Bird….and pretty much the entire tribe had come to say farewell to their friends. Waking Cloud, with tears in her eyes, embraced all three of them one by one. She handed Sarah a large satchel. "I have made healing powder and antivenom for your journey. You remember how to make, yes?"

Sarah nodded, and the young woman embraced them again. "Goodbye, and may the Father in the Caves watch over you."

White Bird was the next to approach, and with his staff in hand his raised his arms and looked up at the sky. "Follows-Chalk, Shakaru, Eagle of the Sun, may the spirits guide and protect you on your journey to the civilized lands. And should you come across drugs that allow you to see the spirits, be sure and share them with us, ha, ha."

The three companions chuckled, and they had to admit they would miss the eccentric shaman's humor.

Joshua approached Marcus and handed him a rolled up piece of paper. "This map will show you the fastest way out of Zion."

Marcus took it and placed it inside of his fatigues. "Thank you."

Joshua shook his head. "No….thank you. You have helped me….more than you will ever know."

Marcus quickly swallowed the lump forming in his throat. During their brief time in Zion he had gotten to know Joshua well and would miss him. Not only him, but all of the kind Sorrows, and the beauty of the Zion Valley.

Joshua must of sensed his remorse because he placed his hand on Marcus' shoulder. "Do not fear….I believe we will see each other again."

Marcus nodded and the two men shook hands. "Goodbye, Joshua."

The Burned Man presented a respectful nod. "Go with God."

* * *

As the three companions and Dogmeat made their way south out of the Zion valley, the Sorrows and Joshua Graham watched them leave until they were out of sight. Marcus, Sarah and Follows-Chalk were quiet for most of the trip, until they had reached what Follows-Chalk called the Southern Passage.

"You're awfully quiet." Sarah commented.

Marcus shrugged. "I just hate saying goodbye."

Sarah responded by taking his hand. "I know….me too. Listen, I've been meaning to ask you: how did that molotov explode before hitting us in the tunnels?"

A slight grin appeared on Marcus' face as he remembered the story of Randall Clark. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

 **Note: The "plan" if you hadn't caught it, was inspired by "The Princess Bride".**


	9. Welcome to the Mojave

Welcome to the Mojave

It was after sunset on the fourth day of traveling when the group emerged from the northern passage into the Mojave. Though the journey was uneventful it was by no means an easy one, and it reminded Marcus and Sarah of their many hikes through the Capital Wasteland. The Lone Wanderer was the first to emerge from the Northern Passage, and after taking in his surroundings he checked his PIPBOY map. "Not what I expected."

Sarah was the next to emerge and she stepped over to his side. "What _were_ you expecting….slot machines and dancing girls?"

Marcus turned to her and smirked. "Well now that you mention it…."

Moira suddenly appeared on the PIPBOY screen and interrupted them. "I'm picking up a radio transmission, but there's a lot of interference."

Marcus struggled to listen to the garbled message. "I'll try to get higher; maybe that will help."

The four of them began to climb a small hill….and their jaws dropped at what they saw when they reached the top.

"Oh my God!" Marcus gasped.

"What is that?" Follows-Chalk asked. "Is the sun coming up again?"

Though the city was just beyond the horizon, the lights could be seen for miles in all directions from the Mojave. None of them had ever seen a city so lite up at night, and they barely noticed that the radio transmission was coming in loud and clear.

" _You're listening to radio New Vegas, your little jukebox in the Mojave Wasteland. I am Mr. New Vegas and I'm here for you. We've got some news for you coming right up. NCR forces continue to dig in around Nelson after the town was overrun by Caesar's Legion. The local commander says plans are in the works to retake the town, but are being hampered by the fact that several NCR soldiers are being held hostage. Got Dean Martin coming up next. Love….ain't that a kick in the head."_

Music began to play and Marcus turned the radio off. "Sounds like Lenny was right about the NCR being in trouble."

Sarah, who was less than sympathetic, ignored his comment and changed the subject. "It will take us days to cross that wilderness; and who knows what we'll encounter along the way."

Marcus continued to study his map. "We should probably stick to the roads. According to this the I-15 is the shortest route." Marcus looked up from his PIPBOY and turned towards the west. "It looks like there's a road nearby that will take us to that Super Mutant settlement Lenny told us about."

It took a moment for Sarah to remember. "Jacobstown?"

Marcus nodded. "It looks like about a day's hike into the mountains. I think it'd be worth checking out."

Sarah gave him a confused look. "Why should we make such a detour?"

"Lenny said that their leader knew my grandfather, so maybe he can help us. He may even have information on what happened to the Brotherhood. Besides….I wouldn't mind a rest or a chance to stock up on provisions."

Sarah thought about it for a moment, and while she was eager to get on with their mission, she couldn't argue with a chance to put their feet up for a while. "Alright, let's do it."

"Excuse me," Follows-Chalk began, "but what is a Super Mutant?"

Marcus smirked. "You'll find out. Just….try not to stare at them too much."

* * *

"I'm staring at them!" Follows-Chalk said as his eyes practically bulged out of his head. It was late afternoon on the following day when they arrived just outside of Jacobstown. Several Super Mutants were standing guard at the entrance, but while Follows-Chalk was focused on them, Marcus was more concerned on the four armed humans taking up attacking positions along the road. As the four companions watched from behind cover, it was clear that the human leader was trying to provoke the mutants into starting a fight.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked, taking him out of his train of thought.

"If these mutants were hostile they would've torn these guys apart by now." After tieing their pack brahmin to a tree, Marcus locked and loaded his gauss rifle. "You two cover me from those hills overlooking the road, but stay out of sight unless I need you. Maybe we can convince these guys to pick a fight somewhere else."

Sarah also locked and loaded her gauss rifle. "Alright, but if one of them even twitches it's game on."

Marcus smirked as he donned his Regulator hood. "You know you're very sexy when you threaten to kill people."

Sarah chuckled as he stole a kiss. Taking a deep breath, the Lone Wanderer looked down at Dogmeat. "Come on boy….let's go make some friends."

The canine barked and followed his master onto the road. Sarah turned to Follows-Chalk. "Come on kid….follow me."

Grabbing his repeating rifle, the young tribal did as he was told and both of them headed into the brush.

Marcus' set of Ranger armor, combined with the Regulator duster and hood was an intimidating look; which is exactly what the Lone Wanderer was going for. He wanted to end this peacefully, and he learned a long time ago that fear was a good negotiating tool. As he approached, one of the armed humans fired a couple of rounds over the wall surrounding the settlement.

"That's good," the leader said, "but next time I want you to target one of their bighorns, understand?"

"You know I've seen some stupid things in my day," Marcus stated, causing the humans to turn with their guns raised. ", but taunting a settlement of Super Mutants takes the cake."

Norton, the human mercs leader, clearly didn't know what to make of the sight in front of him. "This has nothing to do with you, stranger, so I suggest you move along."

"I'm just curious why you seem so eager to fight these mutants. Have they been causing trouble?"

Norton shrugged. "Maybe they have, maybe they haven't. But there a lot of people in the NCR who are tired of mutants attacking their brahmin herds, so they pay us to get rid of them."

Marcus' eyes narrowed. "Whatever they're paying you….it's not enough. Move along."

Norton shot one of his men a look, and they were both thinking the samething: 'Is this guy serious?' "No offense, stranger, but you're in no position to order us to do anything."

Marcus responded to his comment by placing two fingers to his mouth and whistling. Sarah appeared from behind the brush on the right side of the road, aiming her gauss rifle down on the surprised mercs. At the same time Follows-Chalk appeared on the left, his repeating rifle at the ready. Norton's face seemed to drain of all color as he realized he was now at a disadvantage. "A smart man knows when to fight….and when not too. Fine. We'll go, but I won't forget this….and neither will my employers."

Marcus did not respond to the threat. He just let the mercs go with their tails between their legs. He was soon joined by his two companions, and Follows-Chalk let out the breath he had been holding once the mercs were out of sight. "I'm glad they decided not to fight."

Marcus slung his rifle over his shoulder. "Me too." He turned and stared at the front gate to the Super Mutant settlement and took a deep breath. "Alright….let's introduce ourselves."

Follows-Chalk was visibly nervous. "If….you think that is a good idea."

Marcus placed his hand on the young tribal's shoulder as they began walking. "It'll be okay….just remember what I told you."

Follows-Chalk nodded. "Yes….I'll try not to stare at them."

Sarah was behind them, trying her best to hide a smirk.

The humans and their canine cautiously approached the main entrance to Jacobstown, and were immediately greeted by a large Super Mutant clad in metal armor and wearing a headset. "Thank you for your help with those mercs. I'm glad you were able to scare them off without killing them."

"Any idea why they'd want to pick a fight with you?" Sarah asked.

"There are many locals who would love to give the NCR an excuse to come up here and wipe us out. So far I've managed to keep our people restrained….but it's been getting more and more difficult. Anyway, thanks again. So, who are you and what is your business in Jacobstown?"

"Well my name is Marcus, and this is Sarah and Follows-Chalk."

The Super Mutant smirked. "Hu, looks like you and I have something in common. I too, am named Marcus."

The Lone Wanderer was surprised, and he shook the mutant's hand. "Nice to meet you. I would like to speak to the leader of your settlement if he's available."

"You're looking at him. So what can I help you with?"

He took a deep breath. "Well….I understand you knew my grandfather…..Maximilian Lincoln."

Marcus' jaw dropped open. "Maximi….he only had one son that I'm aware of, James, and both he and his wife left…." He stopped mid sentence as he looked closer at the young man. "...over twenty years ago."

The Wanderer removed a picture from his combat armor, and he took a moment to stare at it before handing it to the mutant. It was frayed around the edges, but there was no mistaking the man in the lab coat, standing proudly next to a thirteen year old boy holding an old BB gun.

"James was my father. I grew up in Vault 101 in the Capital Wasteland."

The mutant studied the picture, and his eyes shifted back to the Wanderer. "You definitely resemble him, and that PIPBOY proves you're from a Vault." He handed the picture back. "Tell me, are your parents here?"

Marcus had to swallow the lump in his throat. "My mother died when I was born….and my father was killed fighting the Enclave."

A low growl emanated from the mutant, causing Follows-Chalk to jump. "The Enclave! I swear they're as bad as radroaches. Once you think you've wiped them out, more spring up. I'm….sorry for your loss."

The Wanderer responded with a nod.

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise. You're welcome to stay here; we have much to talk about."

Marcus was relieved. "We have a pack brahmin down the road with our gear."

"No problem, I'm sure Lily won't mind looking after it for you." He pointed at Follows-Chalk. "It appears your friend didn't dress for the cold."

They looked and indeed the tribal was shivering. "I never…..thought it could….get this….cold."

Both Sarah and Marcus cringed as they remembered how the cold of the Anchorage simulation shocked their bodies.

"Don't worry," the mutant said, "we have plenty of pre-war winter gear stored here….it's not doing us any good."

Once they had retrieved their pack brahmin, Marcus led them into Jacobstown. Based on what he knew of pre-war America, the Wanderer surmised that this was once a ski resort. He could see why so many humans would want the mutants gone from this place. With it's location surrounded by mountains, a stream of fresh water and plenty of structures for shelter, Jacobstown was nearly the perfect place to build a settlement.

"You can hand your pack brahmin to Lily over there." Marcus said.

The three humans stopped dead in their tracks when the mutant Lily came into view, and Marcus noticed that their jaws were practically on the ground. "What's wrong? Haven't any of you seen a Nightkin before?"

Lily resembled a regular Super Mutants in almost every way, except her skin was dark blue instead of green, and she was wearing a large bonnet hat and what looked like a farm woman's dress.

Sarah managed to find her voice. "Actually….no, we haven't."

The mutant was clearly surprised. "Interesting that you don't have them out East. Nightkin were created by the Master, and they were primarily used for stealth and infiltration. Unfortunately, many of them now suffer from schizophrenia because of prolonged use of stealth boys. "

"Wait, you mean stealth boys can give people schizophrenia?" the Wanderer asked.

Marcus shook his head. "Not people, only the Nightkin have shown symptoms. That's one of the reasons I founded this place, so that they had a place to go for treatment."

The Wanderer visibly relaxed. "That's good because my power armor has stealth technology."

Marcus glanced around and spoke in a low voice. "I would keep that to yourself. Here the Nightkin are not allowed stealth boys, and if they found out your suit had stealth capability….well, let's just say things could get ugly. Just don't stare at them for too long….Nightkin hate being seen by humans."

Sarah looked at Lily, who was feeding one of about a dozen bighorns standing around inside of a pen. "Are you sure that our brahmin will be okay with her?"

"Yes. Though Lily suffers from the same ailment as the other Nightkin, she's a….special case, as you'll see."

The humans carefully approached the Nightkin, and the Wanderer tightened the grip on the brahmin's reigns. "Hello, Lily."

The Nightkin turned around, and spoke in a low, gravelly voice. "Oh, it's so nice of you to come and visit your old grandma, dear."

That was not the reaction the Wanderer was expecting, and his eyes shot wide open. "Ummm….I'm sorry but I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

Lily laughed. "Oh there you go again, my little pumpkin, always playing tricks on your grandma."

The Wanderer was trying to keep his patients. "No really, I'm not…."

Marcus leaned down and spoke into his ear. "Just go along with it. Trust me."

The Wanderer could hear giggling coming from Sarah and Follows-Chalk behind him. Even Dogmeat seemed to be laughing at him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he decided to heed the mutant's advise. "Yeah….that's right….grandma."

Sarah was turning red as she tried desperately to contain her laughter. "I can see where you get your looks from."

The Wanderer clenched his fists, but Lily responded with a smile. "What a nice thing to say, dear."

Eager to end this, Marcus handed the reigns to Lily. "Could you please watch our pack brahmin…..grandma?"

The Nightkin took the reigns. "Of course, dearly. I'll watch your brahmin while you and your little friends go and play."

The Wanderer forced a smile. "Thank you." He quickly turned to make a hasty exit, but Sarah was not about to let him go so easy. "Shouldn't you give your grandma a goodbye kiss…."

"Shut up!" Marcus snapped under his breath as he continued towards the town's' main building.

Sarah chuckled. "Okay, whatever you say….pumpkin."

The Wanderer continued to climb the steps to the ski lodge, but even he could no longer contain the smirk on his face.

* * *

For most of the day, the Wanderer bombarded Marcus with questions about his grandfather, and the mutant was more than happy to answer them. The stories he told the three humans were fascinating, but it was his narration of the storming of the Poseidon oil rig that was the climax.

"Horrigan." Marcus said the name with a mixture of reverence and dread. "To this day no one knows exactly what he was. Some say he was once a man who the Enclave experimented on. Others claim he was an android. Some even think he was a cross-breed between a Super Mutant and a Deathclaw. The only word that accurately described him was monster. He stood at twelve feet tall, and was covered in what looked like advanced power armor. He felt no pity, or remorse. He existed for one purpose: to crush the enemies of the Enclave. To this day I don't know how any of us made it out of that fight alive." He paused as he took a drink from his water glass. "Katja was killed out right. During the battle I was knocked unconscious, and when I awoke your grandfather, battered and bloodied….his power armor barely holding together, was standing over Horrigan. The abomination had been sliced in half at the waist, but he still managed to utter one last sentence. Max never told any of us what it was.

"His wife Miria was gravely wounded, but thankfully survived. I had a concussion, and Captain Boone suffered three cracked ribs and a broken left arm."

The account sent a chill up Marcus Lincoln's spine since it was identical to the vision he received in Zion. "I'm surprised that my grandmother fought with you during the war."

"Miria wasn't your grandmother. She was Max's second wife. They met during the war. Your grandmother died when James was a boy. Anyway, enough about the past. You were saying that both of you are members of the Eastern Brotherhood?"

"That's right."

"And you had no knowledge of the war?"

Sarah shook her head. "We've been out of contact with the Western Brotherhood for years. We had no idea they had gone to war against the NCR."

A low sigh escaped from the mutant. "I wish I could give you more information on the Brotherhood's location….but they've been in hiding for about ten years now. There have been reported sightings of Brotherhood scouts from time to time….but even they are becoming rare."

While the news was not what either of them wanted to hear, the fact that the Brotherhood was able to send out scouts meant they were still organized and in the area.

"My advice," Marcus continued, "is to keep your association with the Brotherhood to yourselves. The NCR has orders to shoot any members on sight….which means you should probably keep your power armor here for the time being."

Both the Wanderer and Sarah shared a warily look. Neither of them liked the idea of leaving their power armor behind; especially Sarah. But they also knew lugging power armor around that they couldn't wear would be a burden instead of an asset.

While they pondered this, Follows-Chalk shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that two tribes that were once such good friends and allies, can become such hated enemies. I couldn't imagine going to war against the Sorrows."

Silence was the only reply to the young tribal's wisdom.

"Thank you, Marcus." The Wanderer said. "Holding on to our power armor would be a big help. Truth is, I wasn't planning on telling anyone in the NCR or Brotherhood who I was related to until the time was right."

Marcus nodded. "That's very wise. If the Western Brotherhood found out you were a Lincoln….it might not end well. But just remember, the Brotherhood are not the only ones you should be concerned about. There were many politicians in Shady Sands who were all too happy to see the Lincolns leave."

That got the Wanderer's attention. "What do you mean?"

A bitter chuckle escaped from Marcus. "Max once told me that war and politics were two sides of the same dangerous coin. And if you made too many enemies on both sides, you'd end up dead. Your grandfather died less than a year after your father and mother left, and politicians like Kimbell took full advantage of the Lincoln's absence. That's why us Super Mutants and Nightkin have to be hold up here in these mountains. Your grandfather was in the process of submitting a bill to the Congress granting full citizenship to our kind when he died. And with your father gone….the bill died with him."

The Wanderer rubbed the bridge of his nose out of frustration. Things were worse than he thought. "Well….I might not be able to get you citizenship, but maybe I can help you another way."

Now Marcus was intrigued. "How?"

"I'd like to help you to find a treatment for the Nightkin's schizophrenia."

Marcus clearly was not expecting that. "I'll introduce you to Doctor Henry. He's a human scientist who's been researching the effects of the stealth boys on the Nightkin, but he's hit a snag. Perhaps you can help him."

* * *

 **Note: sorry for the long delay, guys, had a bit of writer's block. I promise I will try to get at least one chapter a month and get this story moving. Hope you enjoy where this is going.**


	10. Guess Who I Saw Today

Guess Who I Saw Today

 **Note: Sorry guys, I know I promised once a month and it's been 2 and a half. I didn't want to rush this chapter, and like I said I'm working on two at a time. I may be late with the updates, but don't worry I am not abandoning this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marcus lead the three humans into Dr. Henry's research lab in the main ski lodge of Jacobstown. While it was nowhere near as equipped as the Citadel or Rivet City labs back home, it was still impressive considering it was in such an isolated location.

"Doc Henry, I'd like for you to meet Marcus Lincoln…..Maximilian's grandson."

The doctor turned around and looked the Lone Wanderer up and down. He was an older man with white hair, big framed eye glasses and lines in his face. It appeared to the Wanderer that the doctor had tensed up when Marcus announced his name, but he quickly composed himself and spoke. "I assume you're here for something important. You're interrupting my research."

'All business, I see.' The Wanderer thought. "Marcus told us about your search for a treatment for the Nightkin and we'd like to help."

There was silence in the room as Dr. Henry's eyes once again scanned the group of companions before him. "You don't look like scientist."

"We're not." Sarah said. "But if there's anything you need we can get it for you."

Dr. Henry began rubbing his chin. "Hm. Actually, there is something you can do for me. Are you familiar with Night Stalkers?"

Both Sarah and Marcus looked to Follows-Chalk, but the young tribal shook his head.

"No we're not."

Dr. Henry let out a sigh. "They were created by splicing together rattlesnake and coyote DNA. They're the same size as a regular coyote and bark and whimper like one, but they're tail, head and fangs resemble that of a rattlesnake. They have excellent night vision, and their venom is extremely deadly."

The Wanderer stood in stunned silence for a few moments as he took in what the doctor had just said. "Are you telling me that some mad scientist decided to take DNA from two of the most deadly predators on Earth and make them one?"

Dr. Henry didn't flinch. "That's about the size of it."

The Wanderer let out a sigh. "Great. As if Deathclaws weren't bad enough."

Moira's avatar suddenly appeared on the PIPBOY's screen. "Now that's a creature I just have to study!"

Dr. Henry's eyes shot wide open. "What in sam hill is that?!"

The Wanderer positioned the device so that he could see. "Doctor Henry this is Moira Brown. She's an A.I., and a scientist….in her own right."

The doctor took his glasses off and took a closer look at the avatar. "Astonishing."

Moira smiled. "Ahhh, you're sweet!"

"Anyway doctor," Sarah interrupted, "what do these….things have to do with finding a cure for the Nightkin?" Sarah asked.

"For some reason the Nightstalkers in these mountains have some kind of natural stealth capability."

The Wanderer rolled his eyes. "So they're invisible, too. Great."

"I know it's dangerous," Dr. Henry said, "but if I can analyse a Nightstalker's brain I might be able to determine how their stealth field works….and hopefully use what I learn to cure the Nightkin."

"How do you know the Nightstalker's stealth is natural?" Moira asked.

Dr. Henry looked down at the avatar. "You're not suggesting that Nightstalkers are running around with stealth boys, are you?"

"No….but maybe they ate some stealth boys."

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "That is the most ridiculous theory I've ever heard."

Moira looked like she was about to cry, and the avatar blinked out. The Wanderer was visibly not happy with Dr. Henry insulting her, but he decided to let it go….for now.

"I know this is a lot to ask," Marcus said, "but without those specimens the doctor cannot finish his research. If you want some extra muscle, I'm sure Lily would accompany you. The Nightstalkers killed several of her bighorns, and I know she would love a chance for revenge."

The Wanderer wasn't sure if brining along a mentally unstable Nightkin was a good idea, but since he'd never even seen one of these monsters, it might be good to bring someone with experience fighting them. "Alright, we'll take her with us."

Follows-Chalk turned to Marcus. "Do you know where their lair is?"

The mutant took a moment to think. "There are caves just to the north overlooking the town. I would start there."

"I have experience tracking coyotes in the caves of Zion. I should be able to track these Nightstalkers, too."

The Wanderer nodded. "Okay….looks like we're going hunting."

* * *

After getting their weapons and gear together Marcus, Sarah, Follows-Chalk, Dogmeat and their new companion Lily, made their trek into the mountains overlooking Jacobstown. The snow was knee deep in some places, and Follows-Chalk was grateful for the ski suit he was wearing. The tribal didn't know what skiing was, but apparently people wanted to be warm while doing it. The young tribal was leading the pack, and as he approached one of the caves his fist shot up, telling the group to halt. With his bow and arrow at the ready, Follows-Chalk cautiously made his way inside of the cave's entrance. He appeared to sniff the air, and a musty smell hit his nostrils. The tribal then kneeled down and found a pile of scat.

All of the indicators were there. This was a Nightstalker's nest.

Follows-Chalk waved the rest of the group on, and he lead them into the cave. They immediately noticed the temperature increase, and all of them were relieved to be out of the bitter cold.

Marcus turned on his PIPBOY light. "Are you picking up anything, Moira?"

The avatar appeared on the screen. "I'm picking up several contacts but I can't get a lock on them. I'm betting that's because they're cloaked; which means this is the nest."

Both Marcus and Sarah locked and loaded their repeating rifles, and Lily drew a rather large sword off her back. A moment later, Dogmeat began to bark and growl.

"Easy boy, easy." Marcus said

The team slowly made their way deeper into the cave, which turned out to be a series of tunnels and chambers. Marcus had taken the lead so that the group could make use of his PIPBOY light, but so far they had seen nothing. They eventually made it into a large central chamber when Dogmeat began growling and barking. It was clear that the canine could smell something, but no one could see it. A low hissing sound from behind caught Marcus' attention, but before he could turn around a large shimmer leaped out of the shadows. Follows-Chalk fired his arrow and the shimmer was knocked to the ground inches from Marcus. The creature's stealth had worn off, and the group got their first look at the nightstalkers….and they were more ferocious looking than Dr. Henry had described.

"Look out!" Sarah yelled as she raised her rifle. Marcus turned and spotted two more shimmers charging at them, and both he and Sarah opened fire. The first nightstalker was dropped like a stone, but the second was almost on them when it was cut in half by Lily's massive sword. "No one hurts my grandson!" the Nightkin growled.

More of the abominations seemed to come out of every nook and cranny in the caves, and a ferocious fight ensued as the five companions tried to stay alive. Even though the Nightstalkers were stealthed they would make a hissing and rattle sound before striking, and this aided the group in the battle.

Follows-Chalk was preparing another arrow when he was knocked flat on his back by a Nightstalker. The tribal drew his tomahawk and began frantically hacking at the creature while trying desperately to keep its fangs from his throat, but the scales on its body were as tough as chainmail. At the last moment he was saved by Dogmeat, who charged at the Nightstalker and knocked him off the tribal. The two animals began clawing and tearing into each other, and Marcus (who remembered that the Nightstalkers were poisonous) dropped his empty rifle and drew his sawed-off shotgun.

"Dogmeat, get out of the way!"

The canine didn't listen, and Marcus looked on in horror as the Nightstalker plunged it's fangs into Dogmeat's back. He yelped in pain as the burning venom was injected into his body.

"NOOOOO!" Marcus screamed, and he managed to fire a single shot which struck the abomination in it's hind leg, crippling it. Lily grabbed the Nightstalker by it's neck and threw it against the cave wall, cracking its skull.

Marcus ran over to Dogmeat, and it was clear that the venom was already having an effect on the canine. He laid down on the ground and was panting heavily. The last attacking Nightstalker was taken care of by Lily. The Nightkin seemed to be in a frenzy as she chopped the abomination with her massive sword long after it was dead. When she finally stopped, Lily was breathing heavy and growling, and though everyone noticed it with concern, their main focus was trying to save Dogmeat.

"He need's anti-venom." Marcus said as she tried to comfort the animal.

Sarah rushed over with her first aid bag and quickly removed a syringe and a pouch of the anti-venom that Waking Cloud had made for them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve when the life saving remedy was injected into the dog.

"There you go, boy." Sarah said in a comforting tone. "He's going to be weak until that kicks in."

Marcus gently stroked the canine's back. "You and Follows-Chalk take him back to the cave entrance. Lily and I are going to make our way deeper into the cave and find the alpha."

Sarah couldn't hide the concern on her face, and she leaned in closer to whisper. "Are you sure that's smart? You saw what just happened."

Before Marcus could answer, Follows-Chalk spoke up. "I can take care of Dogmeat. You two go with Lily. The Alpha will most likely be guarding their pups."

The Wanderer wasn't sure about leaving the young tribal alone, but despite his youth, Follows-Chalk had proven to be an excellent warrior. "Okay….but if we're not back in half an hour take Dogmeat back to Jacobstown and alert Dr. Henry and Marcus."

Follows-Chalk nodded, and the rest of the group headed deeper into the cave. Even though the musty smell was getting stronger, they hadn't run into anymore of the creatures.

"Hey Lily." Marcus said.

"What is it, dear?"

The Wanderer took a deep breath. "You seemed to have….lost control for a moment while you were fighting those Nightstalkers."

The Nightkin seemed to hang her head in shame. "I'm sorry about that, Jimmy. You see….grandma has a sickness. Leo tells me to chop things, and though the medicine helps me to not hear him, I don't always take it."

Both Marcus and Sarah stopped dead in their tracks and shared a concerned look. "Who is Leo?" Sarah asked.

"Leo's a very bad man, dear. Yes you are Leo! Don't deny it."

"But…." Marcus said. "...there's no one there, Lily."

"Of course there is. How else could I hear him."

Now the two humans were beginning to understand. She wasn't just suffering from dementia….she was hearing and seeing people who weren't there.

Sarah tried to maintain her composure. "If the medicine helps you, why don't you take it?"

"Because the medicine makes me forget things I don't want to forget."

Marcus took a moment to think of what to do. He knew it was useless to try and convince her that Leo wasn't real, so he needed a different approach. "Well Lily, instead of listening to Leo tell you who to chop, why don't you listen to me?"

The Nightkin appeared to be deep in thought and let out a grunt. "Leo won't like that pumpkin….but I'll try."

Lily turned and the group continued to go deeper into the cave. When the mutant was out of ear shot, Sarah leaned in closer to Marcus. "So not only is she demented, but schizophrenic too?!"

Marcus let out a sigh. The more he learned about these creatures, the more he pitied them. "All the more reason for us to find this cure."

No more words were said, and the trio finally make it into the heart of the nest. They almost gaged as the stench of rotting flesh overwhelmed them, and it didn't take them long to find the source. Carcusses and bones of bighorns, Nightkin, Super Mutants, and even a few humans littered the chamber.

Lily let out a low growl. "Oh, these Nightstalkers are very, very bad."

As they looked at the gory scene they immediately noticed something else: dozens of large eggs in a makeshift nest.

Sarah swallowed hard. "I don't want to be in here when these things hatch."

Marcus spoke into his PIPBOY. "Any luck on locating the alpha, Moira?"

"I still can't get a lock, but we're definitely not alone in here."

Marcus readied his rifle. "Everyone keep your eyes and ears open."

It didn't take long before they could hear the tell tale hissing and rattling of a Nightstalker ready to strike. The three companions stood with their backs to each other, straining to see the creature before it could strike.

"MARCUS!" Sarah screamed as she swung her rifle towards him.

Marcus turned to his right and spotted the large shimmer in mid-air heading right for him. He tried to get a shot off but was struck in his right shoulder and knocked to the ground.

"JIMMY!" Lily yelled and the Nightkin quickly rushed over to protect Marcus as Sarah took aim and opened fire. The shimmer was fast; faster than any of the previous Nightstalkers they'd encountered. Sarah fired again and again until finally she managed to score a single hit, causing the shimmer to yelp. It's cloak wore off, and they got their first look at the alpha. It was almost twice the size of the other Nightstalkers, and it's fur and scales were darker. The abomination growled and hissed before charging again, only now Marcus was on his feet and he fired his gauntlet, striking the Nightstalker in it's left side. The alpha yelped again and fell face first mortally wounded.

Lily looked at Marcus. "Can I chop now, Jimmy."

"YES, LILY! FOR GOD'S SAKE CHOP!"

The creature was barely conscious when Lily lifted her bumper sword and decapitated the alpha.

Sarah immediately checked on Marcus. "Are you alright?"

The Lone Wanderer winced in pain as he checked his shoulder, and saw that the Nightstalker's claws had penetrated his Ranger armor and left a bloody gash. "I'll live."

As Sarah began to remove her med kit, Lily walked over to them and saw the wound. "Oh Jimmy, you're hurt. Here, grandma will kiss it and make it all better…."

"That's okay!" Marcus said as he backed away. "That's okay, Lily. Sarah's got bandages and medicine for me."

Lily looked over at Sarah, and then back to Marcus. "Oh….I understand, Jimmy. You want to look tough in front of your girlfriend. That's okay, grandma is here if you need anything."

Marcus rolled his eyes as the Nightkin walked away, but he couldn't help but notice Sarah giggling as she tried to bandage his shoulder. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Sarah smirked. "She knows you too well."

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle. Once Sarah was finished treating his wound, Marcus saw something shiny on the ground next to the remains of a dead Nightkin. "Is that what I think it is?"

Sarah bent down to pick it up. It was broken and mangled, but there was no mistaking what it was. "It looks like a….stealth boy."

Marcus took the object and studied it. "Yeah….a half eaten stealth boy."

Sarah let out a sigh and shook her head. "So Moira was right?"

Marcus looked over at the dead alpha and drew his combat knife. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

The Lone Wanderer dumped the blood stained stealth boy pieces on the table in front of Dr. Henry.

"What's all this?"

"Half-eaten stealth boys." Marcus answered. "We found them inside the stomach of the alpha. We also brought back it's head…."  
Lily held up a blood stained sack and grinned. Dogmeat, who was feeling better thanks to Follows-Chalk and the anti-venom, let out a low growl.

"...but I think it's safe to say that the Nightstalker's stealth capability is not nature."

Dr. Henry looked to be perplexed as he picked up one of the stealth boy pieces and studied it. "Yes…..I think you're right. It a….looks like I owe you an apology."

Marcus shook his head. "You don't owe _me_ an apology, doctor. You owe _her."_ Marcus practically shoved his PIPBOY in the doctor's face - and a very smug Moira was standing with her arms crossed. "I'm waiting."

Dr. Henry shifted uncomfortable before finally clearing his throat. "I'm….sorry, Ms. Brown. You're um….theory was correct and I….should not have been so quick to dismiss it."

Moira continued to stare at the Dr, with her arms crossed, as if she was waiting for him to say more. Then, just as the Dr. was beginning to sweat, a huge smile appeared on her face. "You're forgiven."

Satisfied, Marcus pulled back and the doctor quickly changed the subject. "Yes well, while it's extremely helpful that you were able to solve the mystery of the Nightstalkers….I'm afraid it means we're back to square one."

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Follows-Chalk asked.

Dr. Henry stood up and walked over to an office safe in the corner of the lab. "There is one more thing I can try….but it's risky….which is why I was hoping I wouldn't have too." After opening the safe, the doctor removed what looked like a different model of stealth boy. "This is a stealth boy mark II, an advanced prototype designed just before the war. It uses more power and allows the user to be in stealth mode for a longer period of time….which is why this experiment is so dangerous.

"I will need Lily to use the Mark II while I monitor her brain functions. This should give me insight into the effects of the stealth boy's radiation."

Alarm bells went off in Marcus' head. "What are the potential risks to Lily?"

Dr. Henry took a deep breath. "Possible immediate, permanent mental damage. There's a reason the Mark II's never got past the prototype stage."

"Why Lily?" Sarah asked. "Why not some other Nightkin?"

"Lily's eccentric, certainly, but I never felt she was dangerous. More importantly, she asked if she could help in some way."

The more Marcus listened, the more he was not liking this idea, and he turned and walked over to the Nightkin. "Lily, you heard what Dr. Henry said about his experiment?"

"Yes, dear."

"And….do you still want to go through with it?"

"Of course, dearie. I know it's dangerous, but it'll all turn out for the best, you'll see."

The Lone Wanderer, along with everyone else in the room, couldn't help but admire her optimism. He still wasn't sure if someone with a mind like Lily's could truly comprehend the risks, but if she was willing to take them….

"Alright. Let's do it, doctor."

It took only a few minutes to hook up all of the equipment and sensors. Lily was standing against the wall with several wires hooked up to her head, chest and arms. Doctor Henry was sitting at his main computer console and would be monitoring her brain functions, and his assistant, a female ghoul named Calamity, would be monitoring Lily's vitals.

"The equipment is hooked up and ready." Calamity said.

Dr. Henry nodded. "Thank you." He turned to Marcus. "You're welcome to stay and observe but please stand back….I don't want there to be any erroneous readings."

Marcus and his companions took a few steps back, and everyone held their breaths.

Dr. Henry braced himself. "Okay, powering up the stealth boy, Lily."

In the blink of an eye the Nightkin disappeared. "Urgh….feels strange. Strange but, good."

"Interesting. Try thinking about aggressive thoughts now. Think about smashing a radscorpion."

A moment later a menacing growl escaped from Lily. "Grrr. Lily smash! Haha!"

An alarm began to sound from Calamity's station. "Her heart beat is increasing doctor."

Lily began to growl some more. "Grrr. Leo's telling me to smash. Smash everything! KILL!"

Marcus took a few cautious steps forward and began to speak to her. "Lily it's….Jimmy. Don't listen to Leo. Listen to me."

"Urgh. Leo's voice is so loud. Getting louder!"

Another alarm sounded from Calamity's station, and there was no hiding the concern in her voice. "Her adrenaline levels are spiking doctor. Her aggression is getting worse."

Marcus turned to the doctor. "Shut the damn thing off!"

"Not yet. We need these readings for a little longer."

Marcus clenched his fists and turned back to Lily. "Lily, focus on _my_ voice, not Leo's. You don't want to smash us. We're your friends."

Lily began shaking her head. "I'm trying but…..Leo's too….strong…."

"You're stronger than him, Lily. Listen to me. Focus on me. My voice. You don't want to hurt us. You don't want to smash."

As Calamity studied the readings at her station, her eyes suddenly shot wide open. "I don't believe it. Her adrenaline levels and heart beat are returning to normal." She turned to Marcus. "Whatever you're doing, keep going."

"You see, Lily, you are stronger than Leo. Just keep focusing on my voice. You're almost done."

After a few more agonizing moments, Doctor Henry finally said what everyone was waiting for. "That's it, we're finished. Shutting it down."

The stealth boy was turned off and Lily reappeared. "Oh…..I liked having it on."

Marcus and everyone in the room let out the breath they'd been holding. "You did good, Lily."

"Thank you, dearie."

Sarah walked over to him and gently rubbed his back. "You didn't do so bad yourself." She said with a slight smirk.

Marcus didn't say anything. He let out another breath and gently squeezed her hand. "Did you get what you needed, Doc?"

Doctor Henry's eyes seemed to be glued to the screen. "More than enough. This information should prove invaluable to finding a cure. The most fascinating thing was seeing you talk Lily down. I've never seen anyone be able to do that with a Nightkin….especially one under the influence of a stealth boy."

Their moment of triumph was interrupted by a loud banging on the double doors to the lab, and when they burst open three Nightkin stormed inside. One of them was wearing red and black body armor, and he appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Uh, oh." Dr. Henry mumbled. "It's Keene, the leader of the Nightkin."

Keene looked to be as large as a Super Mutant Master, and though he was unarmed, he was still intimidating. "My request is perfectly reasonable," He growled. "Give us the specs to the Mark II, and there will be no need to splatter the room with your insides."

Marcus calmly stepped between the doctor and Keene. "And what do you plan to do with these specs?"

"There are caches of stealth boys out there. With the Mark II in hand, it shouldn't be difficult to upgrade every single one of them. Now….hand it over!"

As the Nightkin took a step towards the doctor, Marcus raised his gauntlet, and the weapon was glowing blue indicating it was primed and ready to fire. Sarah and Follows-Chalk locked and loaded their rifles, and Dogmeat snarled and showed his teeth.

It was a stand-off….and all it would take was one false move for things to explode.

"You're not getting it." Marcus said.

Keene growled and clenched his fists, and seemed to be bracing to attack.

"Think about it, Keene. If you and your kind take the Mark II and go on a rampage in the Mojave, then the NCR will come here and slaughter everybody. Is that what you want?"

Keene showed his teeth….but he didn't attack. After a few very tense moments, the Nightkin's leader relented. "Fine, _human._ We will continue to wait for a cure." He shot Dr. Henry a death stare. "But will not wait for much longer." With that, Keene and his Nightkin turned and left the lab. Everyone let in the room lowered their weapons, grateful that things hadn't turned violent.

"Thank you." Dr. Henry said. "I didn't think you'd ever be able to talk them down….though seeing as how you were with Lily, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

* * *

Two days later, the Lone Wanderer and his companions were ready to depart from Jacobstown. As promised, Marcus allowed them to store their power armor at the settlement, and both he and Dr. Henry met them on the steps of the ski lodge to say goodbye.

"Do you have everything you need?" Marcus asked.

The Lone Wanderer nodded and shook the mutant's hand. "Yes. Thank you for letting us rest here for the last few days."

"You more than earned it. The help you've given doctor Henry will go a long way to finally curing the Nightkin."

Sarah turned to the doctor. "How closer are you to finding that cure, doctor?"

"It'll take time to develop a serum, but thanks to the data you provided I'm confident it will be soon. Which is good, considering the Nightkin are getting restless."

The mutant cleared his throat. "Marcus, you've already done so much for us, which is why I'm reluctant to ask you for another favor."

The Wanderer didn't hesitate. "What do you need?"

"I would like for you to take Lily with you."

That was something the Wanderer was not expecting. "Um….shouldn't she stay here and receive treatment?"

"I've adjusted her medication, and as long as she takes it her mood swings should be kept to a bare minimum. I understand she doesn't like to take it because it causes her to forget things, but these modifications should negate that. And….the truth is she listens to you, unlike anyone I've ever seen."

"The simple fact is," Marcus chimed in, "Lily traveling with you would be better treatment than her sitting around here while the doctor develops his serum."

Dr. Henry could still see that the Wanderer and his companions were unsure, and he decided to sweeten the deal. "If you agree to do this, I'll give you the name of an old colleague of mine that can help you both to….disappear, so to speak. Marcus told me about how you don't want the NCR or Brotherhood to know your true identity."

"And even though this is NCR territory, there are still Legion agents and assassins to worry about. From what you told me, you didn't exactly make them friends on your way here."

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "How can he help us with that?"

"He's a physician, and he can do everything from change your hair and eye color to plastic surgery. He may even be able to point you in the direction of someone who can create false identity papers."

The Lone Wanderer, Sarah and Follows-Chalk huddled together. "What do you think?" Marcus asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I admit, the idea of taking a schizophrenic mutant with us doesn't make me feel warm and cozy."

"True," Follows-Chalk said, "but she is a very good fighter. She may come in handy in the days ahead."

The Wanderer considered both their arguments. "There's a risk, no question but….remember we took a chance with Fawkes, Uncle Leo and the rest of the Super Mutants back home. We should give Lily the same benefit of the doubt. Besides….if this friend of the doctor could help us to change our identity, it will make our mission a lot easier."

Though it wasn't easy, Sarah eventually relented. The Lone Wanderer turned back to Marcus and Dr. Henry. "We'll do it."

The mutant smiled and shook his hand again. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us."

Dr. Henry handed him a piece of paper. "Here is the name of the doctor who can help you. He lives in a settlement called Goodsprings. Just give him my name and he will give you anything you need. It also has our radio frequency, encase you need to contact us." He shook the Wanderer's hand. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

As they turned to leave, Marcus called out to the Wanderer one last time. "Marcus."

The Wanderer turned around.

"Even though we have only just met, I can tell you with certainty that your grandfather would be proud of you."

The Lone Wanderer gave a respectful nod. "That means a lot to me, Marcus. Any chance you'd want to travel with a Lincoln again?"

The mutant grinned. "It's tempting but I have to keep my eye on things here. But like the doctor said, if you need us, use that frequency on any ham radio and we'll do what we can. Good luck."

After saying their goodbye's the three companions and Dogmeat met Lily at the front gate of Jacobstown. Taking a deep breath, Marcus approached the Nightkin and smiled. "Are you ready to leave Lily."

A huge smile appeared on Lily's face. "Of course, dearie. This is going to be so exciting."

They walked through the gate with Lily in tow. "Now listen Jimmy, it's dangerous out there so remember: don't talk to strangers, and always hold grandma's hand when you cross the street."

As Sarah and Follows-Chalk turned red from trying to contain their laughter, Marcus sighed and shook his head. "I won't forget, grandma."

Lily smiled. "That's my little pumpkin."

* * *

 **Goodsprings Cemetery:**

His head was spinning as he finally regained consciousness. He tried to move but soon realized his hands were bound. As his vision began to return to normal, he could make out voices nearby.

"You got what you were after. So pay up!"

"You're crying in the rain, palie."

He managed to sit up and looked at his three captors. Two of them he recognized as Khan, the other was a man in a checkered suit he had never seen before.

"Guess who's wakin' up over here." One of the Khans said.

The man in the checkered suit took one last drag from a cigarette and tossed it on the ground. "Time to cash out."

One of Khans spread his arms out. "Will you get it over with!"

The man raised up his finger, indicating he wanted silence. "Maybe Khans kill people without look in'em in the face….but I ain't a fink, dig?" He lowered his finger and pulled what looked like a poker chip out of his jacket. "You made your last delivery kid." He placed it back inside his jacket….then pulled out a 9mm pistol. "I'm sorry you got twisted up in this scene.

"From where you're kneeling it must seem like a run of eighteen karat gold bad luck." He pointed the gun towards his captive. "The truth is….the game was rigged from the start."

The Courier spit at the man's feet before the muzzle flashed.


	11. I Am Number Six

I Am Number Six

The sun was just beginning to rise over the Mojave when Marcus and his companions arrived in Goodsprings. At first glance the small town reminded the Lone Wanderer of some of the old western movies he and his father used to watch.

"Wow." Sarah commented. "I thought Megaton was a small settlement. There can't be more than a few dozen people living here." She turned to Marcus. "What's the name of this doctor we're supposed to see?"

Marcus removed the paper Dr. Henry had given to him. "Mitchell."

The group began walking down the main road into town, and it didn't take them long to discover a house with the word 'Medical' written on a sign above the front door. Marcus knocked and slowly opened it. "Hello? Dr. Mitchell."

A faint voice from the other end of the house answered. "Back here."

The group made their way inside and it didn't take them long to find Dr. Mitchell standing in a makeshift operating room. He looked to be about as old as Dr. Henry, and was balding and had a white mustache. He was wearing a white aprine that had specs of blood on it, and only then did Marcus and his companions realize Dr. Mitchell was operating on someone.

"Excuse us, Doc." Marcus began, "we didn't mean to interrupt…."

"It's okay." Dr. Mitchell said as he removed his surgical mask. "I'm afraid I've done all I can for this fellow." He pulled a white sheet over the patient's head and removed his bloodied gloves. "Poor soul. Was brought in late last night with a single gunshot to the head. I worked on him for hours….but the damage was too much."

Marcus walked over to the operating table. "I'm sorry, Doc. Was he a resident here?"

Mitchell shook his head. "No. He's….or he was, a courier for the Mojave Express." He reached over and picked up a small satchel. "This is everything that was on'em. No identification….nothing. Just a contract from the company designating him as courier six, and he was to deliver something called a platinum chip to Mr. House."

That last part got everyone's attention.

"Wait," Sarah began, "you mean _the_ Mr. House who runs New Vegas?"

The doctor shrugged. "Well, I don't know of any other Mr. House around here."

Marcus read the contract and then searched through the satchel. "There's no platinum chip," he removed a hand full of what looked like paper money. ",but he still had NCR credits on him."

"Doesn't sound like it was a robbery." Sarah surmised.

Marcus agreed. "Whoever killed him was after that chip." He placed the satchel down and looked to the doctor. "Do you mind if I take a look, doctor?"

Mitchell looked the Wanderer up and down for a moment before cautiously agreeing. "Sure." He slowly pulled the sheet down to the dead courier's chest. He was a young man, not much older than Marcus. The Wanderer stood over the body and raised his PIPBOY. "Moira, you ready to try out that medical scanner Valencourt installed last month?"

The avatar on the screen practically screeched with joy. "You bet!"

Marcus placed his gauntlet about six inches above the body, and when he opened his palm a red light emanated from it. He slowly ran the light up and down the courier's head and upper torso.

"Hmmmmm," Moira said, "looks like a single gunshot wound to the head. My guess is he was shot with a 9mm round."

Marcus removed the sheet, exposing the rest of the courier's body.

"Multiple brushes on the arms, especially around his wrists."

Marcus reached down and examined one of the wrists. "He was restrained….which means he was executed." Marcus placed the arm down and continued with his scan.

"I'm picking up high traces of dirt and other foreign matter inside of his lungs."

A chill went up Marcus' spine. "He was buried alive."

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "Makes sense. Victor told me he dug the poor fellow up."

Marcus stopped scanning and turned toward him. "Who's Victor?"

"Well, Victor's not so much a who but a what. He's an old securitron that's been hanging around town for a few years now."

A growl escaped from Lily. "Very bad men did this!"

Dr. Mitchell stared at Marcus' PIPBOY with awe. "Say, you must've been a Vault Dweller."

The Wanderer nodded. "That's right….though none of the Vaults from around here."

"That's pretty obvious with that PIPBOY of yours. Wish we had one that fancy back in Vault 21. Listen um, this is all fascinating but, is there a reason you folks stopped by?"

"Actually, Dr. Henry said you could help us." Marcus answered.

Mitchell's eyes seemed to light up. "Henry! Hu, how is that old bugger doing?"

"He's doing well. He's up in Jacobstown trying to help the Nightkin."

Mitchell looked at Lily. "That would explain why she's following you around. So I guess that means you need help disappearing for awhile, so to speak."

Sarah stepped forward. "He told us you could help change our appearance and get new identities." She presented a small satchel. "We have caps to cover any expenses."

The doctor opened the satchel and examined the contents. "Well, looks like you have enough here for just about anything."

"What exactly can you do for us?" Marcus asked.

"I can do everything from change you hair and eye color, to even plastic and reconstructive surgery. It all depends on just how far you're willing to go with this."

Both Marcus and Sarah shared a weary look. "We….kinda like our faces the way they are." The Sentinel said.

Dr. Mitchell shrugged. "That's okay, like I said I can do simple things like….remove any scars, birthmarks or tattoos you have….and I can even add a few if you'd like. Even the smallest details can throw off whoever's looking for you."

Marcus' eyes fell on the body of the dead courier….and an idea began to form in his mind. "You said that no one knows who this courier is, Doc?"

Mitchell seemed taken aback by the question. "That's right, and only myself and Victor knows he's here."

Marcus studied the courier's face. "Could you make me look like him?"

That caught everyone by surprise, but soon Dr. Mitchell approached the courier's body and began to consider it. "Well….let me see." He began to examine the body again. "It's possible. You both seem to be about the same age, height and build." He placed his hand on the courier's chin and began to look closely at his face. "Cheek bones are about the same height." The doctor stood up straight and looked Marcus up and down. "Yes….I think if I changed your hair from black to brown and your eyes to blue….and got rid of those scars on your face…..and add one indicating a headshot wound….yes! I think we can pull it off!"

Sarah placed both her hands up. "Hold on! Back up a minute. Assuming it's even a good idea to assume this courier's identity, how is anyone going to believe that you survived being shot in the head?"

"It's very rare, but there have been cases of people surviving such wounds."

"Okay, but why this courier, Marcus?"

"Two reasons. One, a courier is a perfect cover for us traveling through the Mojave. Two, whoever killed him did it to get this platinum chip, and I'm willing to bet that if it's important enough to kill for, then it is very important to House. If we can find that chip, it could be our ticket into New Vegas and to seeing Mr. House himself. And if we get in good with him, then maybe he'll help us with our mission."

Sarah was still skeptical. "But….we don't even know this courier's name."

Marcus thought about it and shrugged. "I'll….fake amnesia from the gunshot wound."

After thinking about the scheme for several moments, Sarah finally let out a sigh. "Well, I guess it's not the _craziest_ idea you've ever come up with it."

"Alright." Dr. Mitchell said. "We can get started. What about you, young lady?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "Well….I've always wanted to see how I'd look as a redhead."

Mitchell nodded. "We can do that. We'd better change your eye color too just to make sure." He looked into her eyes and placed his hand on his chin. "Hmmmm, hazel green! That should do it." He turned to Follows-Chalk. "What would you like, friend?"

The young tribal shifted uncomfortably. "I ummm….don't want to change my face or hair. I just think a change of clothes will do."

"No problem. We have a general store in the center of town, and I'm sure Chet has some decent leather armor for sale. Just give me sometime to clean up and get everything ready.

* * *

 **Three hours later….**

Marcus studied himself in the mirror, and he was in awe at what he saw. The three scars he'd received from Crimson during his captivity in Paradise Falls were completely gone, as was the scar on his left cheek he'd received during his final battle with Colonel Autumn. His brown eyes were now a shade of pale blue, and his hair was light brown. A patch on the right side of his head had been shaven and a surgical scar was put in its place. Dr. Mitchell topped it off with a convincing dressing over the fake wound. "There you go. To the average person you are a lucky courier who survived a shot to the head." The Doctor handed Marcus a tan cowboy hat. "Here you go….this belonged to our friend there. He has no use for it anymore."

Marcus placed the hat on his head, and it was a perfect fit.

"Look at you all dressed up, Jimmy." Lily said with pride. "It reminds me of when I used to take you trick or treating for Halloween."

Marcus stepped back and stared at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, with the cowboy hat, Regulator duster and combat armor underneath, it was a pretty good look.

"Hey there, cowboy!"

Marcus turned, and when he saw Sarah standing in the doorway his jaw dropped open. Until now he wasn't sure how he'd feel about her dying the blonde hair that he'd loved for so long, but seeing how stunning she looked as a redhead all of those doubts were gone.

"What do you think?" She asked as she whipped her hair around. "Is it alright?"

Marcus managed to find his voice. "You look great."

Sarah smiled. "Yeah? You're not so bad yourself. All though….I think I liked you better with the scars."

Marcus grinned. "Well Clover said girls dig them."

Dr. Mitchell chuckled. "It would be tricky, but I could always put them back."

"In all seriousness Doc," Marcus said, "do you think I'll be able to convince people that I'm this courier?"

The doctor pondered that for a moment. "Well there' only one way to find out, and that's to convince Victor that you are the courier. If you can fool that machine, then I think you can fool just about anyone. Now, changing your appearance is only one part of changing your identity. If you're going to travel to New Vegas and through NCR territory, you'll need papers. I can't help you with that, but I know someone who can. His name is Johnson Nash - a merchant in the town of Primm. Just tell him I sent ya, and he'll hook you right up."

Marcus took deep breath. Once they walked out that door, he'd be playing the part of this courier. "Well….I guess that's it. Thanks for helping us, Doc."

Mitchell shook his hand. "Anytime. If your looking to stick around, you should stop by Trudy's Saloon. Someone there might have information on the guys you're looking for."

After thanking doctor Mitchell, Marcus and his companions headed out and began walking down the main road of Goodsprings. Marcus was conscious of the fact that he might run into this Victor at any moment, and this plan hinged on fooling the machine. As it turned out, Marcus would not have to wait for very long as a securitron seemed to appear from out of nowhere, and was standing in front of him.

"Howdy, pardner! Might I say, you're looking fit as a fiddle."

For a second Marcus froze as he stared at the strange machine. It looked like a huge square box with two arms, and it rolled around on a single tire instead of walking on legs. On the front chest plate was a screen with the picture of a cowboy, smoking a cigarette. Finally, Marcus managed to find his voice and spoke. "You must be Victor. Thanks for digging me out of that grave."

"Don't mention it! I'm always ready to lean a helping hand to a stranger in need. I must say you look a little different from the last time I saw ya….but I guess almost dying can change a man."

A wave of relief washed over Marcus. His disguise seemed to be working, and he chuckled as he pointed to the bandage on his head. "You could say that. How did you happen to find me?"

"I was out for a stroll that night when I heard the commotion up at the old bone orchard. Saw what looked like a bunch of bad eggs so I laid low. Once they'd run off, I dug you up to see if you were still kicking. Turns out, you were, so I hauled you off to the Doc right quick."

"Do you know anything about the men that attacked me?"

The machine paused for a moment as if it were deep in thought. "Can't say that I'm familiar with the rascals. There were three of them, that much I can tell ya. Some of the fine folks in town might be able to help you out with that."

Marcus decided to press for more information. "I've never seen a robot like you before. What are you doing here in Goodsprings?"  
"I'm a securitron model number 2060-B. I moseyed into Goodsprings….about fifteen years ago. Before that I….I don't remember."

Marcus nodded. "Well, thank you again, Victor."

"Happy trails!" The robot turned and continued on its way. Once Victor was out of ear shot, Marcus spoke into his PIPBOY. "Moira, were you able to get a scan on him?"

The avatar appeared on the screen. "Only an external one. He's got military grade hacking protection. But from what I was able to see, that Victor is armed to the teeth."

Marcus considered the AI's revelation. "Sounds pretty advanced for a robot who just wandered into town fifteen years ago."

A frightening hypothesis came to Sarah's mind. "Lenny told us that House has an army of these things. Could Victor be a spy?"

Marcus lowered his arm. "It's possible. But why have a spy in such a small town like this? Unless….House knew the courier would pass through here."

"That would explain why it dug the courier up and tried to save him." Follows-Chalk said. "But if it was waiting for the courier, they why has it been here for fifteen years?"

Marcus shrugged. "Maybe it's a _really_ slow courier service."

A sideways glance from Sarah was the only response to his quib.

"Anyway," Marcus continued, "we won't know for sure until we find this chip and bring it to House."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving." Sarah said. "I say we get something to eat….right after we buy some new clothes for Follows-Chalk."

The mere mention of food made the young tribal's stomach growl. "I agree. New clothes and food sounds good."

Marcus (who's own stomach was growling), reluctantly agreed. "Okay. Lily, Dogmeat and I will head for the saloon. They should have some food, and someone in there might know something about these three attackers."

Sarah nodded. "We'll meet you there after we check out the general store."

The companions split up and as Sarah and Follows-Chalk entered the general store, Marcus, Lily and Dogmeat approached the entrance to the saloon. Sitting in a rocking chair near the entrance was on older, African-American man with a white beard and smoking a long pipe. He tipped his hat and greeted as they approached. "Howdy there, stanger. Don't mean to offend but you might want to consider leaving your large friend outside. Folks in there are a bit skittish around their kind."

Marcus stared at Lily and sighed in frustration. He had to remember that unlike back home, Meta-humans were not always welcome out here. "I'm sorry, Lily, but you should probably stay out here. We don't want to cause any trouble."

"Oh, that's okay, deary. I'll stay here and keep an eye out for trouble."

"Okay….but if you see trouble, no chopping. Come and find me first, okay?"

The Nightkin seemed disappointed. "Well, if you insist."

Marcus nodded to the old man and both he and Dogmeat walked through the saloons double doors. Almost immediately they were greeted by a young woman with brown hair, wearing leather armor and with a bolt action rifle slung on her back. At her feet was a beautiful grey dog which resembled Dogmeat.

"Cheyenne, stay!" The you woman commanded. She looked up at Marcus and flashed him a smile. "Don't worry, she won't bite….unless I tell her to."

While he was relieved, Marcus' attention was on Dogmeat, whose tail was wagging as he slowly approached Cheyenne. The two dogs began sniffing each other, and for a moment all seemed to be going well. But when Dogmeat tried to mount the female canine, Cheyenne responded by snapping at him and showing her teeth.

"Dogmeat, down!" Marcus snapped.

The canine whimpered and backed away with his head down.

Marcus, who was blushing slightly, shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry about that."

The young woman chuckled. "That's okay….can't blame him for trying." Both she and Cheyenne left the bar, and Marcus and Dogmeat entered the main part of the saloon. The Wanderer stared down at his rejected companion. "I know boy….women, right?"

The canine responded with a bark.

Marcus sat down on an empty stool at the bar and looked around. There were only a few people inside at the moment, and he hoped someone could give him information. He decided to start with the bar keep, whom he surmised was the owner, Trudy. "Excuse me, ma'am."

Trudy was busy whipping down glasses when she stepped over to him. "What'll it be, stranger?"

"I'll have a beer….and some information."

Trudy reached for a beer bottle from underneath the bar and popped off the cap. "The beer's three caps, or two NCR credits if you got'em. As for information well….that depends."

Marcus took a swig from his beer. "On what?"

"The kind of information you're looking for, and what you intend to do with it. If someone in this town owes you money, or if you're looking for a girl that's run off….you best go somewhere else."

"Three men attacked me last night and took something that belongs to me. I aim to get it back."

Trudy sighed and shook her head. "I just knew those three were looking for trouble. They were hanging around here for over a week as if they were waiting for something. Picking fights with my customers….wanting drinks on the house. One of them even broke my radio and didn't bother to pay for it or nothing."

"Can you tell me what they looked like?"

"Well two of them were Khans for sure, and the other was a city boy in a fancy checkered suit."

"Any idea where they were headed?"

Trudy thought for a moment. "I didn't hear them say, but the guy in the suit kept talking about the Strip."

Marcus cocked his head to the side. "The Strip?"

"You know….the New Vegas Strip. Man, they must've really done a number on you."

The Wanderer took another drink from his bottle. "Thank you, Trudy. Any chance I can order something from the kitchen?"

"Sure, we have the best…."

Trudy stopped mid sentence as a shadow fell on them, and when she realized it's source, Marcus could see the concern in her eyes. Five rough looking men, three African-Americans, one Hispanic and one Caucasian, had entered the saloon and were standing at the end of the bar. All five of them were wearing similar light blue dungaree shirts, dark blue pants and black boots. Two of them wore a dark blue jacket with numbers above the left breast pocket, and the other three wore a black riot gear vest.

Almost immediately the rest of the patrons scurried out of the saloon, until only Trudy, Marcus and Dogmeat remained. One of the African-Americans walked over to where Trudy was standing. "Where is he, Trudy?"

The young woman crossed her arms. "For the last time, Cobb, I'm not say'in."

Cobb placed his hands on the bar and leaned forward. "I'm done being nice! You either hand over Ringo right now, or we're gonna burn this town to the ground….starting with your bar!"

Trudy stood her ground. "We'll keep that in mind. Now, unless you and your friends are going to order something, get out!"

Trudy turned her back to Cobb….and that's when he reached over the bar and grabbed her by the hair. "Don't you turn your back on…."

Before he knew what had happened, Cobb was thrown halfway across the saloon and smack into one of his men. Marcus stepped away from the bar and stood in the middle of the saloon, while Dogmeat was just to his left, growling and showing his teeth. "I believe the lady asked you to leave."

Cobb straightened himself up and began to crack his knuckles. "Whoever you are….you just seriously fucked up!"

As they began to move in, Marcus crossed his arms and presented them a smug grin. "Actually, _you_ fucked up."

Not a second later a low growl from behind caused the five men to freeze. They slowly turned….and the sight of a snarling Nightkin sent fear up their spines.

"Gentlemen, meet Lily."

The Nightkin roared as she picked up two of the gang members by their shirts and tossed them over the bar like rag dolls. Marcus grabbed a hold of Cobb, spun him around and delivered a mean right hook to his face.

Sarah and Follows-Chalk were just leaving the general store after having just purchased a set of leather armor for the tribal.

"So how does it feel?" Sarah asked.

"It's….a little stiff….but it will do."

They both stopped when they heard a loud commotion coming from inside the saloon. It was a combination of shouting, breaking furniture, shattered glasses….and roaring.

"What is that?" Follows-Chalk asked.

It didn't take long for Sarah to come up with the answer. "Marcus!" She took off running towards the saloon, with the tribal right behind her. Just as they'd come around the side of the building, a man literally came flying out of the saloon doors head first and landed with a thud. He was followed by another, and then another. As Sarah watched the scene unfold with her jaw open, her eyes fell on an old man sitting in a rocking chair calmly smoking a pipe. "Afternoon, ma'am." He said with the tip of his hat.

The doors opened again, and this time Lily stepped outside caring two barely conscious men. The Nightkin tossed them into the pile containing the other three; all of them bruised and bleeding. A moment later Marcus and Dogmeat exited the saloon, and Sarah immediately noticed his black eye and bloody bottom lip. When Marcus noticed her staring at him, his expression turned to that of a little kid being caught doing something wrong red handed.

Sarah strolled up to her fiancee and shook her head. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes."

Marcus pointed to the beaten group of men. "They started it!"

Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "Ah, hu."

Lily turned towards them. "Lily followed bad men inside. Bad men attacked a nice lady, and Jimmy protected her. He was always my little hero."

Marcus grinned. "See….I told ya."

The five gang members slowly picked themselves up, and Marcus took a few steps towards them and pushed back his duster - revealing his side arm. "Had enough?"

Cobb stared daggers at him and whipped blood from his mouth. "This isn't over! I'm coming back with _all_ my boys….and all of you are dead!"

The five men made a hasty exit, and once they were down the road and out of town, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Trudy had made her way outside, and Marcus turned to her. "Sorry about all the damage. I'll pay for it."

Trudy waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for your help with those idiots."

"Who were they, anyway?" The Wanderer asked.

"They call themselves the Powder Gangers. Most of them are convicts who the NCR brought over from California to work on the rail lines. Unfortunately as it turns out, giving convicts access to high explosives is not a good idea. A bunch of them escaped and have been causing problems all over the Mojave."

"He mentioned someone named Ringo?"

Trudy nodded. "He's a caravan driver who ran into town a couple of days ago saying his caravan had been ambushed. We figured he was in shock and let him lay low for a while. I never thought someone would come after him."

Marcus and Sarah both shared a wearly glance, and the Sentinel was the first to say out loud what they were both thinking. "If we offer to help, will enough of your people fight back?"

Trudy was clearly surprised by the offer. "Sure….I guess if you can convince enough of them to."

"I don't need any convincing." said a familiar female voice. The young woman who Marcus had first met inside the saloon walked over to them with Cheyenne. "If you're willing to stand up to those Powder Gangers you can count me in." She extended her hand. "Name's Sunny Smiles."

Marcus accepted her hand and shook it. "Thank you, Sunny."

"What's your name, stranger?"

Marcus froze. He hadn't given his alias much thought, and so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Six. They call me Six."

* * *

 **Angel Cave….**

The vision began as it always had: a lone figure wearing silver armor on a white horse. In one hand was a flaming sword with six blades, and in the other were six silver coins. The rider approached the bull, two headed bear and metal man, but instead of battling them the rider stopped. After sheathing his sword, the rider removed his silver helmet….revealing the face of Marcus Lincoln.

Joshua Graham awoke from his meditation, and his eyes stared into the campfire. "So….it has begun."

* * *

 **Note: Okay, I know some of you might be disappointed that there will not be a Courier/Lone Wanderer team up. The truth is since NV came out I wished there was a way to transfer your character from F3 to NV. ( I think there's a computer mod for that now). I hope you will still enjoy this story.**

 **On a personal note, the wife and I are back together! It took time, a lot of work and counselling, but she moved back in a few months ago and things have been going great. Thank you all for your support.**


	12. Showdown in Goodsprings

Showdown in Goodsprings

Marcus and his companions followed Sunny Smiles to the abandoned Goodsprings gas station, and she knocked on the door three times. "Ringo, it's Sunny."

A few moments later they could hear something beginning dragged away from the door and it opened about an inch. The barrel of a six shooter and a pair of frightened eyes greeted them. "Who are they?"

Sunny turned to the four new companions. "It's okay - they're friends. They're here to help."

The frightened man's eyes scanned the strange looking group before opening the door the rest of the way, and he quickly shut it once everyone was inside. "Sorry about the gun, you just caught me off guard," he holstered his pistol, "but if Sunny says you're alright that's good enough for me. Name's Ringo."

Marcus was the first to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Six. This is Sarah, Follows-Chalk, and Lily."

Though he seemed intimidated by Lily, Ringo shook everyone's hand and thanked them.

"So why is Joe Cobb and his Powder Gangers after you?" Marcus asked.

Ringo took a deep breath. "I'm a trader with the Crimson Caravan Company. My caravan was on a return trip from California to the company branch in New Vegas when they jumped us. Not even a 'drop your weapons and hands up' before the bullets started flying. We put up a good fight….but there were too many of them." He stopped for a minute and swallowed hard. "Anyway, I managed to take down a few of the bandits before I ran. So I guess Cobb and his boys are out for revenge."

"How many of these Powder Gangers are we talking about?" Sarah asked.

Ringo shook his head. "Not sure. There are hundreds of them all over the Mojave. Some of them are in groups of ten or less, others are in the dozens. The group that attacked my caravan had to be between twenty and thirty of them."

Marcus turned to Sunny. "How many of the town's people can we count on to fight?"

She responded with a shrug. "That depends on who you can convince to fight. The folks here won't follow just anybody, but there are a few important people in town that the rest of them look up to. If you can convince them, I'm sure most if not all of the town's people will rise up and fight back. I would start with Trudy - she's the de-facto mayor and her words carry a lot of weight."

Marcus took a moment to consider their options. "Okay, we'll try to convince as many people as we can to fight Cobb and his men….but I'd like to know exactly what we're up against."

"If we knew where these Powder Gangers were gathering we could scout the camp and determine their strength." Follows-Chalk said.

Sunny pointed her thumb towards the south. "There's a small camp a couple of miles outside of town. That would be a good place for me and Cheyanne to start."

Follows-Chalk eagerly stepped up. "I and Dogmeat will come with you. We can cover more ground, and the four of us might be able to slow them down before they attack."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Okay, do what you can….but don't push your luck. Only engage if you're certain you won't get caught."

Sunny smirked. "Relax….this isn't my first rodeo. Remember, talk to Trudy first - she's the key. Without her, well…..our odds will not be great."

Ringo cleared his throat. "And ah, what do you need me to do?"

Marcus turned to him. "Stay here and lay low. When the time comes to fight, be ready."

* * *

Sunny decided that they should stay off the main road while heading towards the Powder Gangers' camp. This not only allowed them to avoid detection, but it gave them the opportunity to clear out the Goodsprings water source from fire geckos. It was a good thing too, because they arrived just as a female resident of the town was about to be ripped to shreds by the nasty mutations. Sunny was impressed at how efficient the young tribal was with a repeating rifle, and he was equally impressed at her skills with her varmint rifle.

Dogmeat would've been burned by the creatures if it hadn't been for Cheyenne. The K-9 obviously knew from experience what the geckos were capable of, so when she saw Dogmeat charge head-on into them she quickly jumped in front of him - stopping his advance and keeping the cattle dog out of the fire's reach.

With the resident safe and the geckos cleared out, they continued to make their way towards the camp; being ever watchful for more of the local wildlife.

"So how did you and this Courier meet?" Sunny asked as her eyes scanned the area.

Follows-Chalk had to think fast. "Well um….you see Mar….I mean Six, was making a delivery in Zion Valley where my tribe lives. He and Sarah agreed to take me to the civilized lands."

Sunny stared at the young tribal. She had a feeling there was more to the story but decided to let it go for now. "And what do you think of the 'civilized' lands so far?"

Follows-Chalk thought for a moment. "Different in many ways….but also, same in others. We don't have Super Mutants, or live in houses, or wear" he tapped his chest, "cloths like this. But the people seem….same."

"How so?"

"Well….the people in your town remind me of the Sorrows tribe. Sorrows just want to live in peace. Powder Gangers are like the White Legs. All they know is war, and they take what they want. At first Sorrows didn't want to fight….like most in your tribe, but they realized they had no choice and they drove the White Legs out."

"So do I remind you of one of these….Sorrows?"

Follows-Chalk shook his head. "No. You are more like my tribe, the Dead Horses. We don't attack and raid other tribes like the White Legs, but we are always ready to fight to protect our land and our friends."

Sunny found her cheeks getting slightly flushed at the complement. "Well, I know the type of person Cobb is. He's not going to stop with Ringo. If we don't stand up to them now, we're going to have to sooner or later."

Their conversation was interrupted by both Cheyanne and Dogmeat growling.

"Quick, get down!" Sunny commanded and both she and Follows-Chalk dropped to their bellies. Cautiously they crawled through the thicket until finally the source of the dogs' distress came into view.

The camp was indeed small, consisting of only one run down trailer and a wrecked big rig; which is why Sunny's mouth dropped open at the large gathering of Powder Gangers milling around it. The young woman took out a pair of binoculars and began scanning the area, and it didn't take her long to spot the source of their problem. "There's Cobb. This is bad. The most I've ever seen at this camp were ten Powder Gangers….now there's at least three dozen of these assholes!"

She handed the binoculars to Follows-Calk. He observed the Powder Gangers cleaning their guns, reading melee weapons and carrying large boxes with the letters TNT written on them. He also counted fifteen strange looking machines with two wheels, a seat and some kind of bar on the front. "What are those….machines?"

Sunny let out a low sigh. "Trouble. Cobb wasn't kidding when he said he was going to burn down the whole town. We've got to get back and warn them…."

She was interrupted by the sound of gunfire off in the distance. Follows-Chalk watched as the color drained from Sunny's face.

"Oh no! They're attacking Lone wolf radio. Come on! If we go around the hills they won't see us!"

* * *

 **Trudy's Saloon….**

Trudy was still cleaning up the mess from the bar fight with the Powder Gangers when Marcus arrived to talk with her. "Trudy, do you have a moment?"

Trudy grunted as she uprighted a table. "No, but we can talk while you help me."

Marcus shrugged. "Fair enough." He made his way over to the radio lying on the floor. "Looks like we broke your radio. I could probably fix it for ya."

"Knock yourself out."

Marcus placed the radio on the bar and began taking it apart. "Sunny has agreed to help us fight the Powder Gangers. I don't think I have to tell you what our chances are if we don't get more help."

Trudy sighed as she began wiping down a table. "Frankly, I was hoping Ringo would sneak out of town and take the Powder Gangers with him. But, I guess it's too late for that."

"Sunny told us people in this town look up to you. If you can convince them to join us we can beat Cobb and his gang."

Trudy stopped working and approached him. "Why are you getting involved in all of this? I mean if you feel like you owe us because Doc Mitchell saved you it's not necessary. It's what we do here."

"Well," he made a few adjustments to the radio, "that's what I do too." A moment later the radio lite up, and music began playing from it. Marcus presented her with a grin. "See, good as new." He walked over to her. "What do you say, Trudy?"

Trudy crossed her arms and presented him with a grin of her own. "You know what, I think this whole thing is crazy….but I can't help but like you. I'll start gathering the people together for this militia of yours, but it would help if we had armor, weapons and ammo. Talk to Chet at the general store….though he's going to need some convincing. We could also use some explosives from Easy Pete, and as many medical supplies as the Doc can spare."

Marcus shook her hand. "Thank you. I'll talk to Easy Pete and Mitchell….I'll send Sarah and Lily to talk to Chet. They can be very _persuasive."_

* * *

The Powder Ganger put a bullet into the dying wastelander's head for good measure; his pathetic cries for mercy ignored. "I got dibs on this fucker's boots!" he declared to the nine other gang members who were dividing up the loot from the other dead wastelander. There wasn't much to what was known as Lone Wolf Radio. A dilapidated trailer filled with radio equipment, surrounded by makeshift antennas tucked away in a small nook in the hills above the road south of Goodsprings. What started out as a one man operation grew into several wastelanders who had traveled from the east, providing a very valuable commodity: knowledge. Specifically, knowledge from the wasteland survival guide that had been published in the Capital Union by none other than Moira Brown.

Twice a day the operators of this station would read from the pages of this novel, giving life saving advice to anyone listening. Now, two of its operators were dead and their equipment destroyed at the hands of the convicts looting what they could. One of them yelled from inside the trailer, and a moment later he was standing in the doorway holding a woman at knife point. "Look at what I found, fellas!"

The other nine sets of eyes were on her. She was young, probably sixteen or seventeen, long black hair and a brown completion. Her brown eyes were filled with terror….just as the convicts like it.

The one who had executed the wastelander dropped his gear and rushed towards them; a menacing hunger in his eyes. "Now that's what I'm talkin about. I'm first!"

"Fuck you!" Said the gang member holding the young girl. "I found her - I'm going first!"

Three more of the Powder Gangers ran over to the trailer, and the girl let out a cry of terror as she was pushed back inside. The remaining five chuckled and continued their looting; they knew their turn would come soon enough.

One of the convicts was looting a metal crate near a patch of tall weeds when a hand was placed over his mouth, immediately followed up by a knife being plunged into his throat. His cries were muffled as Sunny Smiles dragged him into the thicket. This was unnoticed by the lone Powder Ganger standing on top of the trailer tasked with keeping watch. His attention was instead on a hole in the trailer's ceiling which allowed him to watch the horrific 'show' going on inside. It was the last thing he would ever see before one of Follows-Chalk arrows pierced his heart from the back.

The two Powder Gangers that were in the process of stripping one of the dead wastelanders bare heard the thud caused by the falling body and looked up. A second later one of them was struck in the neck by a throwing knife, killing him instantly. His companion didn't have time to cry out as he was dispatched by an arrow to the throat. The last Powder Ganger outside of the trailer realized what was happening and went for his pistol. "What the fuck…."

Dogmeat leaped onto the man's back, knocking him to the ground. As he screamed in pain and terror he managed to fire a single shot, alerting the other five gang members inside of the trailer. The first one to step outside received a 5.56mm slug from Sunny's varmint rifle between his eyes. The next gang member, whom apparently had not learned the fatal lesson from his comrade, ran outside and was immediately tackled and mauled by Cheyanne.

Two more Powder Gangers jumped out the trailer's front window trying to escape, but were shot in the back by Sunny. The last of the convicts appeared in the trailer's doorway, holding the now half naked woman at gunpoint. "I'll kill her! Do you hear me! I'll fucking kill…."

The tomahawk flew through the air and struck the Powder Ganger and became embedded in his forehead. The young woman let out a yelp as her captor's corps fell backwards into the trailer.

With the last Powder Ganger dispatched, Sunny shouldered her rifle and cautiously approached the terrified girl. "It's okay." She said with both hands raised. "We're not here to hurt you."

At first the young woman began to back away, but then she recognized her rescuer. "I know you. You're….Sunny, right?"

She presented a warm smile. "That's right….I've come here to trade once or twice. You're….Melissa, right?"

The young woman nodded. Follows-Chalk and both canines walked up behind Sunny. "We should go. The others may have heard the gunshots."

Sunny quickly grabbed a thin blanket from inside the trailer and wrapped Melissa in it. "Take her back to Goodsprings and have Doc Mitchell take care of her."

Follows-Chalk looked at her dumb founded. "What are you going to do?"

Sunny looked at the tribal, and he could see the hatred in her eyes. "I'm going to scavenge what I can, and leave Cobb and his friends a little surprise."

Follows-Chalk looked at the state Melissa was in, and he too wanted revenge. "Then I will stay and help you."

Sunny placed her hand on Melissa's shoulder. "She needs medical attention. One of us is going to have to take her back…."

"I'm okay." Melissa blurted out. "I'll be fine. Really. Do what you have to do….just make sure you kill as many as you can."

* * *

"Now hold on just a minute! I never voted on takin on the Powder Gangers, and I'm damn sure not getting involved in this!"

Chet, the owner of the Goodsprings general store was adamant in his declaration to Sarah as he stood behind his counter with his arms crossed. Marcus had warned her that he would take some convincing, and unfortunately he was right.

"Well like it or not, they're coming. So unless you want them to take over this town _and_ your store…."

"Do you realize what you're asking me? Armor, guns, ammo….that's at least a thousand cap investment. Are you and your Courier friend going to reimburse me?"

Sarah had to bit her lower lip. Guys like this always made her blood boil - men who would put profit over the safety of their community. She calmly leaned onto the counter and lowered her voice. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. You agree to handing over the supplies we've asked for, and I'll stop my friend here from ripping out your spine."

In that moment a large shadow fell on Chet, and he looked up to see the massive Nightkin, showing her teeth and letting out a low growl. As the merchant tried to control his bodily functions, he wiped his brow and cleared his throat. "Um….you know what….I guess I can spare a few supplies to help out. Just send everyone over and I'll hand them out. I'll a….be guarding the store while all of this is going on. You understand."

Sarah stood up straight and left without saying a word.

* * *

 **Powder Ganger Camp West….**

Joe Cobb had assembled quite the force to take on Goodsprings. Over three dozen of his boys had shown up, bringing with them enough firepower to level three settlements. The fifteen dirt bikes they had salvaged were an added bonus. Hell, those shit-kickers probably had never even seen a bike, and the site of fifteen of them speeding through their town with guns blazing would send most of them running for the hills. He was knocked out of his train of thought by Chavez, the leader of a small group of Powder Gangers in the south who had decided to join 'the fun'. "The boys are getting restless, Cobb. When are we gonna do this?"

Cobb sighed in mild annoyance. "We'll go when I _say_ we go. Don't worry, you'll all get a taste."

"It better be worth it, that's all I'm sayin. A few of the guys got tired of sit'n around and hit that Lone Wolf radio station. Low key, but it'll keep'em busy for a while."

"I don't care what they do, as long as they're ready to go when I say…."

He was interrupted by one of his men running up to him. "Cobb! Cobb! I just picked up a signal from that group that hit the radio station. They said their pinned down and need help."

"You gotta be shit'n me!" Cobb snapped. "Those fools can't handle a couple of hillbillys in a beat up trailer!" He turned to Chavez. "Take a few guys and get those idiots back here!"

Chavez clenched his fists. He never liked taking orders. "Fine! But those wastelanders better be armed to the teeth, or I'll shoot those fuck ups myself!" After rounding up eleven more men, Chavez headed over to Lone Wolf radio to 'rescue' the Powder Gangers who apparently couldn't handle a couple of rednecks. Chavez wondered if they would be any help in attacking Goodsprings, and he seriously considered writing them off. He wasn't prepared for what he saw when they arrived.

The bodies of five Powder Gangers were scattered around the area, and a few were already being fed on by fire geckos. A few well placed gunshots drove the abominations away, and Chavez ordered his men to spread out and search for the others. He, along with four of his men, made their way over to the trailer, their weapons at the ready.

Chavez was the first inside, and what he saw made his blood turn cold. The remaining five Powder Gangers were laid out inside the trailer. Four of them were on the floor, and the fifth was sitting at the radio, slumped over the controls.

"Motherfucker!" Chavez growled. He lowered his rifle and began looking the bodies over. 'Whoever did this is dead!', his mind screamed. He grabbed the Powder Ganger slumped over the radio and pulled his body back - causing the grenade it was resting on to roll onto the floor and explode. This set off the other hand grenades and sticks of dynamite that Sunny and Follows-Chalk had scavenged from the dead convicts, and the trailer was blown apart in a fireball. Chavez and the four Powder Gangers were incinerated, two more were killed by shrapnel and the rest were sent running off into the night.

* * *

 **Note: I know, it's been way too long and I am sorry. I've decided to put my other story "Fallout Rise of Nuka Girl" on hold until I finish this one. Working on two stories is at once is not working out. I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to establish Sunny Smiles as the badass she should've been in the game. I can't take credit for the back story of Lone Wolf radio, it's one of many theories on the internet, and I felt the fact that you do find a copy of the Wasteland Survival Guide in the game made this theory the most likely. Anyway, this story had already passed 50,000 views and I am grateful. Thank you all for your support.**


	13. Ghost Town Gunfight

Ghost Town Gunfight

 **Note: Sorry about the long wait...it's the dog days of summer. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Doc Mitchell's office was unusually crowded as Marcus, Sarah, Follows-Chalk, Sunny Smiles, Trudy and Easy Pete waited to hear on Melissa's condition. Everyone listened to Follows-Chalk and Sunny's account of their battle with the Powder Gangers, and what they had seen while scouting their camp.

"How many men did you say they have?" Marcus asked.

Sunny was the one who answered. "We thinned their ranks, but they probably still have over two dozen."

"And after what we did," Follows-Chalk said, "I suspect they will attack very soon….probably at sunrise."

Marcus looked at the time on his PIPBOY: 12:48 am. "We don't have a lot of time."

A sound from the back room caused everyone to look up. Dr. Mitchell was removing his gloves as he approached them. "Aside from a few bumps and bruises she's going to be alright." He turned to Sunny and Follows-Chalk. "You two managed to get to her before they…." He let the sentence trail off.

Trudy turned to Easy Pete. "What do you say, Pete? Do you still need more convincing? We _need_ those explosives you've got tucked away if we'll any chance against Cobb and his boys."

The old Prospector let out a sigh. He felt very uneasy about letting just anyone handle his explosives. During his years of prospecting he'd seen first hand the tragic results when someone mishandled them….and he knew it was by mere luck that he too hadn't been killed. "Alright. But _I'll_ be the one to set'em up. This is going to be a short gunfight if we blow ourselves up."

"Thank you, Pete." Marcus said. He turned to Dr. Mitchell. "How about you, doc? Can you help us?"

"I'm not much use in a firefight on the count of my bad leg, but I'll give you any medical supplies I can spare. And of course, I'll have my office ready to receive any wounded."

"I'll help you."

Melissa was standing in the doorway of the back office. "I can stay here and help the doctor with the wounded."

Everyone thanked the brave young woman, and Sarah turned to Trudy. "Have everyone meet us at the Saloon. We've got defenses to build and not a lot of time to build them."

* * *

As expected, Cobb and his remaining Powder Gangers arrived just outside of Goodsprings as dawn approached. Losing ten of his men, including Chavez during the night enraged the ex-convict and he was determined to make the shit-kickers in this town pay. Before he was content with burning the town to the ground, but now he and his boys were going to kill everyone stupid enough to still be in it.

The men riding the fifteen dirt bikes were reving up their engines and kicking up dust, while the rest of the convicts shouted and fired their guns in the air. Several of them shot up the 'Welcome to Goodsprings' sign, determined to intimidate anyone still in the town.

"KILL'EM ALL!" Cobb screamed and the Powder Gangers charged up the main road towards the town. Five of his dirt bikes drove on ahead, while the rest of them split off from the main group. The riders on the first five bikes rounded the corner and were within site of the Prospector's Saloon - and that's when the road underneath them was blown sky high.

Cobb and his men stopped dead in their tracks as they watched the five bikes and their riders blown off the road, or blown to pieces entirely. Before any of them could react, one of Cobb's men was killed by a single microfusion round to the head. Sarah Lyons, who was perched on top of the Prospectors Saloon, reloaded her guass rifle and fired; taking off the right leg of another Powder Ganger.

As Cobb and his remaining convicts scrambled for cover, they began taking fire from everywhere. All over the town people suddenly appeared from behind makeshift barricades, in store and home windows armed with rifles and pistols. Marcus, Trudy, Ringo and Easy Pete opened fire from a stack of crates in front of the saloon, pinning Cobb and his men down.

Several of the remaining bikers cut through the center of Goodsprings and made their way up the road past the old elementary school, determined to outflank the town's defenders. Sunny Smiles, who was standing in the school's bell tower took aim with her Varmint rifle and shot one of the bikers in the chest, causing him to crash into the school's metal fence. Follows-Chalk appeared from behind the school, with Cheyenne and Dogmeat by his side, and opened fire with his repeating rifle, killing another biker.

The Powder Gangers, having gotten over the initial attack, were not about to cut and run so easily. Four more of the bikers came charging up the road, two of them firing submachine guns at Follows-Chalk, causing him to get to cover. Sunny opened fire on the attackers but missed, and as she chambered another round, the other two bikers tossed sticks of dynamite through the windows of the school as they sped by.

The explosion blew out the windows and one of the walls of the two-hundred year old school, and Marcus watched in horror as the building's roof and bell tower collapsed.

"SUNNNY!" Ringo cried out, and Easy Pete had to tackle the caravan driver to the ground as the four bikers were now driving towards them; spraying the area with machine gun fire. Marcus activated his VATS and fired two rounds with Lincoln's repeater taking out two of the bikers before his armor's shields went down, and Sarah managed to take out a third with her guass rifle.

As Marcus was behind cover he watched as another biker tossed a stick of dynamite through the window of someone's home. A second later the building exploded and two people, their bodies engulfed in flames, ran out of the building screaming.

Follows-Chalk's ears were ringing as he frantically made his way inside of the buring elementary school. He called out for Sunny, but there was no response. By some miracle he managed to hear the faint whine and bark of a dog over the sounds of battle raging outside, and he clawed his way through the rubble and smoke towards it. He found Dogmeat standing next to Cheyenne; who was pulling on Sunny's arm trying desperately to free her half buried and unconscious master.

Follows-Chalk began clearing away some of the debris, but the harder he worked the more hot smoke would burn his throat and lungs. He knew what remained of the school's roof would come down any second, but he had no intention of leaving the young woman behind. His eyes burned and his hands were becoming bloodied, but he struggled through the pain to free her. He grabbed hold of both of her arms and pulled with all his might, but he was tired, out of air, and did not have the strength in his arms to free his friend. Just as he was about to pass out, a set of massive hands reached down and pulled Sunny free as if it was nothing. Through his blurry eyes Follows-Chalk could see that it was Lily, and before darkness claimed him, the Nightkin hoisted both he and Sunny over her shoulders.

Sarah tried to take aim with her guass rifle but was met by a volley of bullets, forcing her to duck back behind cover. "Cobb's men got me pinned," she said into her ear piece, "I can't get a clear shot!"

Marcus could see several of the Goodsprings residents begin to break and run. He knew they had to end this quickly, and as his mind searched for answers, he spotted one of the Powder Gangers' bikes lying in the middle of the road still running. He turned to Trudy and Ringo. "Cover me!"

He ran out into the street and quickly mounted the bike. Moira's avatar decided to appear on his PIPBOY screen. "Marcus, just wanted to remind you that you have never operated a bike like this."

Marcus took a deep breath and revved up the engine. "How hard could it be?"

No sooner had he said it, and the bike lurched forward and up on the rear wheel; nearly knocking Marcus off of it. A few more ungraceful lurches later and the Lone Wanderer figured out how to steady the bike and began heading down the street. The sudden increase in speed filled Marcus with both fear and exhilaration, and he aimed the bike directly towards Cobb and his group of seven convicts. Several rounds struck Marcus' shields and he knew in a few seconds they would collapse. The Wanderer raised his right hand, locked in three targets with his VATS and fired his gauntlet. The blue beams turned two of their targets to ash, but the third missed due to Marcus' erratic movement with the bike. One of the Powder Gangers lite a stick of dynamite and cocked his arm back, ready to toss the explosive. Marcus locked onto the dynamite and fired the gauntlet again, scoring a direct hit. The explosion killed two of the Powder Gangers and scattered the rest.

Marcus let out a whoop of triumph as he drove through the smoke….but it was short lived when a police baton seemed to come out of nowhere and slammed right into his face, knocking him off the bike. Marcus' hand instantly went to his now broken nose, and through blurred vision he could see someone standing over him.

Cobb stood over the Courier who had caused him so much trouble. "Should've minded your own damn business!" The convict growled as he raised the baton above his head.

A full burst of 9mm rounds peppered Cobb from behind, and the gang leader was dead before he hit the ground. Marcus lifted himself up, and as his sight become more focused he spotted his rescuer. Victor rolled over to him; a smoking 9mm machine gun sticking out of the securitron's right arm. "You okay, partner?"

Marcus slowly stood up. "Yeah. Guess that means I owe you again."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"I need more bandages and stimpaks now!" Doctor Mitchell screamed over the chaos inside of his office. Melissa ( who had to literally pry herself away from the frantic mother of a wounded teenager), ran into the back room for the supplies. Mitchell was trying to clamp the artery on his current patient when the sound of the door being kicked open caused him to turn. Four Powder Gangers charged inside; two of them armed with fire axes and the other two armed with shotguns.

Doc Mitchell didn't hesitate. Stepping back from his patient he drew his 10mm pistol and fired, striking the first Powder Ganger in the chest. But before he could fire again another convict charged forward and pushed the doctor against the wall - pinning him with the handle of the axe. Mitchell tried to push the Powder Ganger off but the older man's upper body strength was no match for the convict, and the handle was now being pressed against his throat.

With the doctor subdued, the remaining two convicts turned their attention to the ten wounded people inside of the infirmary and raised their shotguns, intent on massacuring them all. The crash of a 12 gauge sawed-off was followed by the sight of one of the Powder Gangers' head being blown to pieces. Melissa fired her second round, and the force knocked the other convict across the room. The last Powder Ganger released his hold on the doctor and ran out the door - and smacked head first into the chest of a large and angry Nightkin. The impact caused the convict to fall flat on his back, and he screamed as Lily's massive foot came crashing down on his head.

With Cobb and most of their brethren dead, the remaining convicts had had enough and ran into the desert. Trudy fired her last two shotgun shells into the direction of the defeated Powder Gangers. "AND DON'T COME BACK YOU SONS A BITCHES!" She raised her gun in triumph and let out a rebel yell, and soon the rest of the beligurd defenders of Goodsprings joined in.

Marcus was wiping the blood from his broken nose when Sarah suddenly appeared by his side; concern and anger on her face. "Are you alright?"

Despite the pain Marcus managed to nod. "I'll live."

Instead of a hug of reassurance, Sarah jabbed him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

"Because that was really stupid!"

"Well it worked, didn't it? Besides," he flashed her his trademark lopsided grin. ",you gotta admit I looked pretty good on that bike."

As much as she wanted to scold him more, Sarah just shook her head and grinned. "Alright maybe a little."

Once the fires had been put out, Trudy, Ringo, Marcus and Sarah made their way over to Doc Mitchell's office to see what their casualties were. When they arrived the first thing they saw were the four dead Powder Gangers lined up on the ground outside of the smashed in front door. Trudy was the first to enter, and she had to contain a gasp as she took in the scene. Blood was on the floor and walls. Several wounded were lying on gurneys, couches and mattresses. Melissa's white surgical gown was splattered with red, and the woman looked emotionally exhausted. The group spotted Doc Mitchell coming out of the back room, and it was clear to everyone that he had just finished performing surgery. The man looked even older than he was, and as he approached Trudy she braced herself for the news. "What's the butcher's bill, Doc?"

Mitchell took a deep breath. "Eighteen wounded….four dead."

"How's Sunny?" Ringo asked.

"She got banged up pretty bad, but she'll be alright."

Ringo let out the breath he was holding. "Can I see her?"

"Now's not a good time. Maybe in a day or two."

Trudy swallowed the lump forming in her throat and did her best to compose herself. "Let us know if you need anything, Doc."

Doc Mitchell nodded and walked away. Trudy turned and faced Marcus and Sarah. "Four dead."

Sarah placed her hand on the woman's arm. "I'm sorry. I know it's small consolation but it could've been worse."

Trudy looked down at the ground and nodded. "You're right….but even one of us dying is one too many." She raised her head. "I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

Ringo turned and faced the couple. "Same goes for me. You guys stuck your necks out for me when you could've just turned me over to Cobb and his men." He reached inside of his pocket and removed a small satchel full with caps. "Here….this is part of the payment I received from the Crimson Caravan. If you ever make it to the main office in Vegas I'll give you the rest."

Marcus took the satchel. "Thank you, Ringo. I'm glad we could help."

"We'll stay for a while and help you to recover." Sarah said. "But I have a feeling it will be awhile before the Powder Gangers show up here again."

Trudy let out a deep breath, and it seemed a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

* * *

 **Three days later….**

Sunny took aim with her Varmint rifle and squeezed off a shot, missing the empty sarsaparilla bottle perched on the fence. "Damn it!" she cursed. Though she had recovered rather quickly from her wounds, the young hunter had suffered nerve damage in her right arm. Doc Mitchell told her it might go away in time…. _might._ Gritting her teeth, Sunny chambered another round and took aim. The rifle felt like it weighed three times what she remembered and she struggled to keep it steady as she squeezed off another round.

Miss. Sunny cursed again and threw the rifle to the ground.

"Sunny."

The voice caused her to spin around, and she was staring at Follows-Chalk.

"I'm sorry." He stammered. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Sunny quickly composed herself and picked up her rifle. "It's okay. I was just a….I was just…."

The young tribal took few steps closer. "It will take time for your wounds to heal….but they will heal."

Sunny stared at the ground. "You don't know that for sure….and a hunter who can't shoot is pretty useless around here."

Follows-Chalk was now standing just inches from her. "You are strong, Sunny. You just need time….and a little help. Here, I'll show you. Take aim with your rifle."

Though she let out a sigh in frustration, Sunny chambered another round, turned and raised the rifle. Follows-Chalk was now standing directly behind her, and he carefully placed his left hand on her left shoulder, and used his other to help steady the rifle. The sudden physical contact caused her to initially tense up, but she soon found the tribal's touch to be - comforting.

"Now just concentrate on the sites. Don't fight the pain in your arm - ignore it - just as you ignore the rifle's kick back."

The feeling of Follows-Chalk's breath on the back of her neck caused Sunny's cheeks to become flush, and she realized it wasn't the pain in her arm that was currently distracting her. Refocusing on the empty bottles, Sunny let out a long breath and squeezed the trigger.

The bottle shattered into a dozen pieces, and to Sunny it felt like the first time she'd ever hit a target.

"You see." Follows-Chalk said. "I told you you could do it."

Sunny turned, and the smile on her face was as vibrant as the day the young tribal first laid eyes on her. For a moment they both stood in silence, lost in each other's eyes. The smile suddenly faded from Sunny as reality came crashing back. "Thank you but….you won't be able to aim the rifle for me forever."

Follows-Chalk shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Like I said, you are strong, and you _will_ be able to shoot once again."

As she stared once again into the young tribal's eyes, Sunny felt heat rush to her cheeks, and she decided to change the subject. "Listen I um, I never got the chance to thank you for what you did."

Follows-Chalk shifted uncomfortably, as if he suddenly felt a sense of shame. "You should be thanking Lily. She's the one who saved you….saved both of us."

Sunny took his scarred hand inside of her's. "The point is you didn't leave me. You almost died trying to save me. That makes you a hero in my book."

The young tribal still averted her eyes. "I'm not….I'm not a…."

Before he could finish the sentence Sunny pressed her lips to his. It felt as though a lightning bolt had passed through his body and filled him with warmth. When Sunny backed away she stared into his eyes, nervously waiting for his reaction. He responded by taking her into his arms and repeating the gesture. The sound of a dog howling and whining caused Sunny to break contact, and panic was suddenly in her eyes. "That was Cheyanne! Come on!"

They both took off running towards where the sounds had come from, behind the Prospector's Saloon. When they rounded the corner, Sunny and Follows-Chalk stopped dead in their tracks. Dogmeat had mounted Cheyanne….and this time, the female had welcomed the Austrian Cattle dog's advances.

"Oh my god!" Sunny laughed, and soon Follows-Chalk joined in her laughter.

"I guess….Dogmeat finally wore her down."

Sunny laughed even harder, but soon the sight of the two canine's mating caused her to experience another feeling….a deeper more, primal feeling. "You know….I think they have the right idea."

It took Follows-Chalk only a few seconds to figure out what she was alluding to, and as his eyes shot wide open Sunny slammed her lips into his again with more force than before. When she broke contact, the look in her eyes could only be interpreted as hunger. "Fuck me, you wild tribal!" She breathed.

As Sunny pulled him into her trailer, Follows-Chalk managed to cry out how much he loved the civilized lands.

* * *

The next day it was time for Marcus and his companions to depart Goodsprings and continue on towards Primm. To show their appreciation, the town's people had managed to salvage two of the Powder Gangers' bikes and gave them to the five heroes. For obvious reasons they also rigged the bikes to each tow a wagon: one for their gear, and the other for Lily and Dogmeat.

"Are you two going to be alright back here, Lily?" Marcus asked.

The Nightkin responded with a tooth filled grin. "Oh we'll be fine, dearly. This will be just like those bike rides we used to go on."

A whine from Dogmeat got Marcus' attention. The canine was sitting in the wagon with Lily, but his attention was on Cheyanne who was standing next to the wagon. Both dogs began rubbing their noses together, and each of them let out a low whine.

Marcus rubbed Dogmeat behind his right ear. "I'm sorry boy, but we've gotta go."

He responded with another whine.

"I promise, we'll back and visit. Okay?"

Both dogs responded with a bark, and their tails waged in excitement.

Sarah made her way over to Marcus and tapped him on the shoulder. "It looks like Dogmeat's not the only one finding it difficult to say goodbye."

Marcus turned around and spotted Follows-Chalk and Sunny Smiles locked in an embrace outside of Sunny's trailer. A few kisses and low whispers later and the two reluctantly seperated and Follows-Chalk made his way over to his companions. Everyone noticed the extra spring in the young tribal's step, and Marcus couldn't help himself. "Did she finish you, or bring you back to life?"

Sarah responded by slapping him in the shoulder. Follows-Chalk took it all instride and smiled. "Daniel used to say: a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Marcus laughed, and after mounting his bike, turned back to Sarah. "So….race you to Primm?"

Sarah pressed her body to his. "You're on, cowboy."

Marcus chuckled as he placed his cowboy hat on his head. He certainly felt like a cowboy these last few days. "Been a hell of a week, hasn't it. We got in a gunfight with a gang of outlaws, saved a small town, and now we're riding off into the sunset. Maybe I should leave a silver bullet behind."

Follows-Chalk shot him a puzzled look. "Why would you leave behind a silver bullet?"

"It's from an old….I'll tell you about it later. Hope on."

Follows-Chalk looked the bikes over, and was suddenly filled with a feeling of dread. "Are you sure these….things are safe?"

Marcus shook his head. "After everything we've been through, _this_ frightens you?"

The tribal shrugged. "I'm just not used to going so fast."

"Don't worry," Sarah said, "you can ride with me."

Follows-Chalk seemed slightly relieved, but Marcus looked insulted. "Are you saying you're a better driver than me?"

Sarah looked him dead in the eye and grinned. "How's your nose feeling?"

Before he could issue a retort, Sarah turned and headed to her bike. Marcus turned and stared at Follows-Chalk, and after a few awkward seconds the young tribal hurried to join her. Easy Pete made his way over to the Lone Wanderer and shook his hand. "Thanks for everything, Six. And thanks again for the pack brahman."

"Well if it hadn't been for your explosives things might have turned out differently."

Easy Pete looked the bike over. "You should have enough micro fusion cells to make it all the way to the Mojave Outpost….even further if you can find some in Primm."

Trudy was the next person to present her hand to Marcus. "Thank you again. If you ever need a place to put your feet up, you're more than welcome to come back here."

Marcus shook her hand. "Thank you….though I admit….I kinda feel guilty leaving your town like this. It could be months before these repairs are done."

"Don't worry about that." Trudy said. "We finally managed to contact the NCR, and it seems there's quit the bounty on the heads of those Powder Gangers - dead or alive. So with all that money we'll be able to rebuild this old town better than ever."

Relief washed over Marcus. "That's great news, Trudy. Tell Doc Mitchell thank you for us, I know he's busy with his patients."

"We will. Good luck."

Marcus started his bike, and both Trudy and Pete took a few steps back to give him room. Over the roar of the engine, Marcus put his right hand in air and yelled: "Hi ho Silver, away!" And they speed off. Trudy, Pete, Sunny Smiles and the rest of the residents of Goodsprings waved at the group of heroes until they were out of sight.

One of those residents was the securitron, Victor. As the bikes left a cloud of dust in their wake, the robot sent an encrypted message to it's master.

[Subject is on the move. Believed heading towards the town of Primm.]

The reply came a few seconds later. [Continue surveillance of courier.]

[Acknowledged. Surveillance mode engaged.]

* * *

 **Note: I hope you like the line I used from "The 13th Warrior". If you haven't seen it...what are you waiting for?! Also, I hope you enjoyed my little Lone Ranger reference. Next stop is Primm, and you know what that means...ED-E! Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
